Blind Ambition
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Elphaba Thropp was never good at making friends. She was always considered an outcast because of her green skin and blindness. She hated it when people pitied and constantly offered to help her. She had never let anyone outside her family into her walled world. That is, until Galinda and Fiyero came into her life. Fiyeraba w/ lots of Fiyeraba fluff. Previously titled 'Trusting'
1. Starting a New Life

**I know, I know. You don't even have to say it. Please don't be mad at me. When inspiration knocks, you've got to open the door.**

* * *

Eighteen year old Elphaba sat on her bed, her fingers gliding over the braille of her book. A content smile graced her lips as she felt the warm sun shinning on her face, though her eyes didn't allow any light to travel through.

"Fabala!" a voice called from down the hall. Sighing, Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice, but to no avail. "Fabala!"

"Yes?" Elphaba muttered, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She looked up as the sound of wheels drew closer and closer until they stopped in the doorway. Turning towards the sound, Elphaba forced a small smile onto her lips. "Is there something I can help you with, Nessie?"

"Father wants to know if you're ready," Nessa said, wheeling into the room.

Putting the book aside and standing up, Elphaba reached down and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. "I'm ready."

Nessa sat up straight, examining her sister. She was wearing a short-sleeved navy blue dress that flowed down just past her knees. Brown boots covered her feet and her hair was in a simple braid down her back.

"Is there something wrong?" Elphaba asked, feeling her younger sister's eyes scanning her over.

"Is that how you're wearing your hair?" Nessa asked bluntly.

Elphaba's hand rose and fixed her braid so it was handing down her shoulder. "My hair is fine."

"Fabala, we're going to Shiz University. Only the best in Oz go there."

"And yet, they accepted me."

"Don't be like that!"

"Like what?"

Nessa sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for arguing with her sister at the moment. "It's just that, your hair… it looks…"

"You know I never cared about looks," Elphaba snapped. Her sister's silence told her that her statement probably came out harsher than she had originally intended. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry," Nessa whispered. "Father's waiting outside. We should probably go."

Nodding, Elphaba slowly walked over to her desk and grabbed her cane. Unfolding it, she made her way back to the doorway, her white cane sliding back and forth against the carpet, making sure the path in front of her was clear. Smiling, Nessa followed her sister out the door.

As soon as she stepped outside, Elphaba smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

"May I take your suitcase, Miss Elphaba?" a voice interrupted her.

"Yes. Thank you, Araku," Elphaba smiled, handing her suitcase to their driver.

"Fabala," a calm, gentle voice said. Elphaba looked up as footsteps approached her from her left. A few seconds later, she felt a gentle hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Father," Elphaba said, slowly turning towards her father, Frex. "I'm fine."

Frex nodded as he brushed strands of hair away from Elphaba's face. "Are you scared?"

"No," Elphaba lied. In fact, she was downright terrified. And she had every right to be. This was her first time leaving Munchkinland. Actually, it was her first time leaving the grounds of the Governor's Mansion. Her father had made sure she was protected within the walls of the mansion at all times, due to her total blindness. Elphaba gripped the handle of her cane tighter, trying to keep her poker face.

Nodding, Frex gently took her arm and guided her to the carriage. Nessa was already seated inside. After Elphaba climbed inside, folding her cane as she sat down, Frex climbed in, signaling for Araku to go. A crack of the whip and the carriage sped away from the Governor's mansion towards Shiz.

* * *

Elphaba's hands remained neatly folded in her lap the entire trip, her sightless eyes staring straight in front of her. Nessa looked out the window at the passing scenery, smiling as she viewed the beautiful country side. Frex sat beside his eldest daughter, occasionally sending her worried glances. The carriage came to a halt after a long four hour drive. Nessa looked out the window and smiled.

"We're here!" she exclaimed, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"So I've gathered," Elphaba deadpanned.

Nessa frowned at her sister's lack of excitement, though she didn't know what she was expecting. Elphaba was probably terrified and this was her way of trying not to show it. Frex got out first and helped Nessa.

"Miss Elphaba?" Araku asked, waiting to assist the governor's eldest daughter out of the carriage.

Elphaba snapped out of her gaze and stretched her hand out to Araku. She felt the driver take her hand and she allowed him to help her out.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, unfolding her cane.

"My pleasure, Miss," Araku smiled, nodding as he went to retrieve the luggage. He handed Elphaba her suitcase, who took it gratefully. Frex helped Nessa into her wheelchair and stepped beside Elphaba.

"Come, Fabala," he whispered, pushing Nessa forward. Elphaba obediently followed, her cane sliding across the rigid path. After leading them through the gate, Frex said his goodbyes.

"But before I go, a parting gift." Kneeling down next to Nessa, Frex pulled out a box and held it out to his youngest daughter.

"Father," Nessa blushed, opening up the box and pulling out the most splendid pair of jeweled shoes she had ever seen. "Oh, jeweled shoes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my precious Nessarose," Frex smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Nessa giggled as she examined the shoes, giggling at how pretty they were and how beautiful they would look on her feet.

"Elphaba," Frex said, standing up. He pulled out a large book and handed it to her. Elphaba's fingers traced over the braille and smiled. _The Oziad_. She had always wanted to read this book, but braille copies were extremely rare and hard to get, and the last thing she wanted was for someone to read it out loud to her as if she were a small, helpless child. "Thank you, Father."

Nodding, Frex gave his eldest a hug. "I'll miss you," Elphaba whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, Fabala," Frex whispered. He knelt down and gave Nessa a final hug. "As well as you, my precious Nessarose."

"Goodbye, Father," Nessa whispered, watching her father leave. Her gaze turned back to the shoes in her lap.

Elphaba walked towards her sister and found the back of her wheelchair. "I bet they're pretty," the green girl said gently.

"They're the most beautiful pair of shoes I've ever seen," Nessa smiled, holding them up into the sunlight. "They sparkle in the light and create this beautiful rainbow of colors that…" Nessa trailed off as she realized what she was saying and who she was talking to. She turned around and saw Elphaba fighting the sad expression slowly making it's way onto her face. "Fabala, I…"

"No, it's okay," Elphaba said, her grip on the handle of her cane so tight, her knuckles were paling.

"Elphaba, you know I didn't mean –"

"It's fine," Elphaba said, holding up her hand to silence her. "Please."

"Faba-"

"Nessie, you know I'm too old for pity. I'm fine, really," Elphaba tried to reassure her.

"Alright," Nessa said, though not buying her sister's argument. Elphaba gave her a grateful smile and made her way to where she heard all the other new students gathering.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, head Shiztress here at Shiz University," the headmistress said, adjusting her glasses to read the room assignments.

Elphaba tuned out as Madame Morrible called out numerous names. She could feel the other students' eyes on her, and it really bothered her. Her grip around her cane tightened as their whispers floated to her ears.

"Who is that?"

"Why does she have that cane?"

"Is she blind?"

"Her skin is as green as grass."

"Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp, are you here?"

Elphaba looked up. That last voice wasn't a whisper. "Here, Madame," Nessa said, wheeling forward. Elphaba grabbed the back of Nessa's chair and followed her forward.

"Ah yes. Miss Nessarose, your father has requested that you share my compartment, where I can assist you as needed."

Nessa nodded and looked up at Elphaba. "What about my sister?"

Elphaba frowned. She was more than capable of speaking up for herself.

"Your father has requested that your sister share a room with a regular roommate."

"Ha!" Elphaba laughed. "Father actually believes I'll be alright on my own without anyone holding my hand. That his poor, helpless, blind daughter will be able to find her way in the world."

"Elphaba," Nessa scolded, warning her sister not to be so crude.

"Miss Elphaba, you will be rooming with Miss Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands from Frottica in the Gillikin," Madame Morrible said, ignoring Elphaba's comment as she slipped the room key into Elphaba's hand.

A girl wearing an all white school uniform with shoulder length curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes turned around. She inhaled sharply when she saw who her roommate was going to be. Madame Morrible went over to the blonde and, taking her hand, led her back to Elphaba. Gently taking Elphaba's hand, she placed Elphaba's hand on top of Galinda's. Galinda immediately pulled away. Elphaba frowned. She knew this was going to be a long year already. She heard the blonde walk away and soon heard her whispering, probably to her friends.

"She seems friendly," Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"Don't pay her any attention," Nessa said, trying to keep her sister's temper under control. "Let's go find our rooms."

Elphaba grabbed the back of the wheelchair as Nessa led her in the direction of Crage Hall.

"I'm down here," Nessa said, quickly finding Madame Morrible's room, which wasn't too difficult, considering it was the only room with double doors.

"I'm upstairs," Elphaba said, reading the card that said _203_. Turning, Elphaba used her cane to find the staircase. Finding it, she stepped up, but stopped. "Nessie, h-how many steps are there?"

Nessa wheeled up behind her sister. "About 15 to 20, then there's a little platform and a left turn, then about 15 to 20 more."

Nodding, Elphaba took another step up.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Nessa asked.

"I can manage," came Elphaba's simple reply as she disappeared up the stairs. She followed the wall to where the dorm rooms were located. Feeling an indent in the wall, she lifted her hand and read the braille label on the door.

_214._

Turning, Elphaba walked back down the hallway. Feeling another indent, she stopped.

_206._

Taken a few more steps down, Elphaba prayed she had the right room.

_203._

Smiling, Elphaba felt for the keyhole in the door. She swiftly slipped the key inside the keyhole, pushed the door open and walked inside. The room smelt clean, a gentle breeze coming in from an opened window. She set her suitcase down next to the doorway and walked around, exploring her new room. Once she got the layout down, she grabbed her suitcase and headed for one of the beds. Choosing the one to the right, she set her suitcase down and began to unpack.

_This is it, Elphaba_, she told herself. _This is your chance to show them that you can be independent. That you're not useless. That you can do things for yourself without anyone's help. That you're not this helpless blind girl that needs constant supervision._ She continued to give herself this little inner pep talk until she heard the door open. Stiffening, she waited for whoever it was to reveal themselves. The smell of perfume and the sound of heels was a dead giveaway for Elphaba. It was Miss Galinda.

"Well, don't just stand there," Elphaba said, breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

"What?" she heard her roommate ask.

"Don't just stand there and stare!"

"I…" Galinda looked the green girl up and down, as if sizing her up. Her long raven hair was in a braid down her back. She stood straight and tall, giving her a very regal look. Her chocolate eyes stared off into space, not focusing on anything.

"Well?" Elphaba asked, her harsh voice sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "Are you going to come in or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm a freak of nature?"

Galinda scowled. She didn't like the tone her roommate was using with her. She didn't appreciate being yelled at five seconds after they met. Deciding it would be best to get herself settled in, Galinda grabbed her suitcase and headed for the empty bed. She unpacked rather quickly, considering that fact that she had multiple suitcases of just dresses alone. She looked over and saw Elphaba struggling with her suitcase.

"Do you need any help?" Galinda asked, suddenly pitying the green girl.

Elphaba stiffened and straightened. "No. I'm fine."

Galinda watched in silence as her roommate grabbed a handful of neatly folded skirts and felt her way to her dresser.

"Are you sure?" Galinda asked, slowly approaching her.

Elphaba felt her movements and frowned. "Yes." She moved back to her bed to grab more clothes, but feeling other hands on her clothes stopped her. She quickly slapped Galinda's hands away, causing the petite blonde to shriek.

"What in Oz's name was that for?" she asked.

"I said I don't need any help," Elphaba snapped, grabbing her clothes and putting them away.

"Well, I'm sorry for…"

"What? Sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry that you got roomed with the blind girl and want to help her out of pity?"

"Miss Elphaba…" Galinda began.

"I don't need anyone's help! I wish people would just understand that. I'm not an invalid and refuse to be treated as such!" A strange thing began to happen. The lights flickered on and off. The window opened and closed. Green mist began to swirl around the room, terrifying the blonde.

"Miss E-Elphaba…"

"Moreover, I wish to be treated like a normal person, which doesn't require someone down my neck every two seconds!" The lamp on the desk fell and shattered into little pieces. Screaming, Galinda ran out of the room, leaving Elphaba alone to try and calm herself down.

* * *

**How was that, everyone? I value your opinions, good or bad. Just leave a review!**


	2. Do Tell

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: Thank you! Here is the update.**

**Moreanswers24: Yes, I do LOVE to torture these characters! MWAHAHAHA! And pickles on ice cream? Okay…**

**PrincessFabala: Thank you! I'm so glad it works!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: LOL! Yes, really! I just had to. I couldn't help it. And you are very correct. I like writing vulnerable Elphaba stories (though I don't know why.)**

**Elphabalover101: Elphaba will never stop being stubborn.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Yes. I like writing stories where Frex is nice because I HATE it when Frex is mean. Especially to Elphaba.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Don't worry. I won't tell her.**

**MyVisionIsDying: Well, wonder no more. Here's your update.**

**Heatqueen: I'm sorry the first chapter was a little confusing. I'll try to clear the things up. The card with her room number on it was in braille and she was following Nessa. Sorry I wasn't specific enough. And my school has braille labels on our doors, so I was working off of that. And Elphaba felt Galinda's eyes staring at her, like she felt Nessa's eyes on her right before Nessa made the comment about her hair. Thanks for your reviewing and I hope this clears things up.**

**NellytheActress: Yes, you do. In the next chapter.**

* * *

Elphaba stood alone in the center of the room, taking deep breaths.

_Just go to a happy place_, she silently told herself. Closing her eyes, she visualized herself alone in her room back at the Governor's Mansion. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling calmer.

"Fabala!" she heard a familiar voice call.

Elphaba frowned. So much for the happy place and feeling calmer. She heard the wheels of her sister's wheelchair approaching her room, closely followed by footsteps. The door flew open, revealing Nessa, whose facial expression was a mixture of confusion, worry and horror. Behind her stood Madame Morrible, who looked concerned and confused.

"Miss Elphaba," the headmistress began. "Your roommate just ran out of here screaming."

"Care to explain, Fabala?" Nessa asked stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elphaba bit her lip. It had been years since her last magical outburst, and ever since then, she had made a promise to herself that she would try to control her temper.

"Well?" Nessa asked. "Are you going to explain or should I?"

Elphaba played with the hem of her dress, remaining silent.

"Looks like I'm explaining, then," Nessa said, turning to Madame Morrible. "You see, Madame, my sister has an unnatural gift of sorcery and she doesn't know how to control it. She used to have these magical outbursts when she was younger… and apparently, she still does," Nessa finished, looking at the broken lamp on the floor.

"So, this has happened before?" Morrible asked, looking from Nessa to Elphaba.

"Yes," Nessa answered.

"Well… something just comes over me sometimes. Something I can't explain. But I'll try to control it. I'm sorry," Elphaba spoke up, looking in the direction of the headmistress and her sister.

"What?! Never apologize for talent!" Morrible exclaimed. It was hard to tell which Thropp sister looked more shocked. Morrible smiled as she walked into the room and gently took Elphaba's hand. "Talent is a gift. And that's my talent. Encouraging talent."

"What?" Elphaba asked dryly.

"Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Um… not really."

"Oh. Then you must enroll in my sorcery seminar. I can help you learn how to control your talent."

_You mean curse_, Elphaba thought, feeling the unofficial air quotes around "talent".

Nessa gave the headmistress a soft smile. "Fabala will…"

"Nessa, I am more than capable of making my own decisions and speaking up for myself," Elphaba snapped.

Nessa sat back, crossing her arms and glaring at her sister. "Okay," she dared.

Sighing, Elphaba slowly nodded her head. "Okay. I'll join."

"Wonderful," Morrible said in a voice so sweet, Elphaba almost threw up. Oz, how she hated that sweet voice. It was okay when she was eight, not eighteen. "Now, you girls must get to sleep. Classes start bright and early tomorrow morning." And with that, Morrible turned and left the room, leaving the two Thropp sisters alone.

"I actually thought you would say no," Nessa said in a tauntingly thoughtful voice.

"How did you get up here?" Elphaba asked, tiredness evident in her voice.

"I flew," Nessa deadpanned. The elder Thropp angrily turned towards her sister, a slight growl escaping from the back of her throat. "There's a ramp on the other side of the staircase," Nessa explained.

Elphaba nodded as she felt her way back to her bed and sat down, bringing her hand to her forehead and rubbing her temple. Nessa decided to leave, knowing that when her sister got a headache, she got moody. And when she got moody, outbursts happen. And when outbursts happen, the result aren't pretty. She wheeled over to her sister and placed her hand on her knee. "I'm going back down to Madame Morrible. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

Nodding, Nessa patted her sister's knee and turned to leave.

"Nessie, wait!" Elphaba called when her sister reached the doorway. The younger Thropp turned around. Elphaba stood up and, awkwardly shuffling her feet, bowed her head and locked her hands behind her back. "I-I'm sorry."

Smiling softly, Nessa wheeled back to her sister. "It's okay, Fabala. You've been stubborn ever since we were little. I don't expect you to change completely. Well… not overnight at least."

Elphaba chuckled softly. She felt her sister slip her hand into hers.

"I know how you feel," Nessa whispered softly, giving Elphaba's emerald hand a gentle squeeze.

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she knelt down and engulfed Nessa in a gentle hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Fabala," Nessa whispered. Releasing her sister, Nessa turned and wheeled out of the room.

Elphaba smiled as she returned to her unpacking. She put her toiletries in the bathroom, making sure everything was organized so she wouldn't have a problem finding it later.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba woke up early, as usual. She was always the first one to wake up. Her first day of college life didn't change that. Sitting up, she stretched towards the ceiling. She almost forgot she was at Shiz University. That was… until she heard someone breathing in the bed next to her.

_Oh, right_, Elphaba thought, slowly swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. _I have a roommate._

The green girl pushed herself up and felt her way to her dresser. Her fingers bumped into something smooth and hard. Sliding her hand slightly to the right, she felt the knob of the drawer and opened it, pulling out her underclothes. Shuffling to the left, she reached the closet and pulled out a blouse and a skirt, hoping they matched. She knew her maid, Annelida, had packed her clothes so the dark colors were on the bottom and the lighter colors were on the top, but she still had her doubts. She would just have to trust her instincts and wear what she picked out. She quickly found the bathroom door and slipped inside. She was so glad she organized everything the day before. It made her morning routine easier. She stepped out of the shower, drying off and wrapping her wet hair in her towel to keep it from dripping onto her clothes. She had taken her clothes into the bathroom with her. She didn't want to come out of the bathroom, clothed in only a towel, and have her roommate stare at her. She quickly put on her underclothes and slipped her arms into the short-sleeved blouse. Working carefully and slowly, she worked from the bottom up with the buttons, making sure they were in their proper slots. She grabbed her long skirt and slipped her legs inside, making sure her blouse was tucked inside. Sliding her fingers over her clothing, Elphaba decided she was ready to face her first day of college.

She opened the door and was surprised not to hear breathing coming from her roommate's bed. Brushing it off, she walked over to her dresser and felt for her brush. She felt her fingers brush against it and she smiled. She slowly began to untangle her almost-dry, long, raven hair. She put her brush down and started to braid her hair. Running her fingers over her braid to make sure it was okay, Elphaba walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag. She made sure she had all her braille books, her braille note taker, her schedule and anything else she would need for the day. She was about to close her bag when she felt eyes on her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Miss Galinda?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" came a voice from behind her, sounding as if she were snapping out of a daydream.

"Can I help you with something?" the green girl asked, turning around to face her roommate.

"A-Actually, I was going to ask you the same question," Galinda said shyly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Excuse me?"

"I…" Galinda cringed under her roommate's hateful stare. She didn't understand why the green girl was so hostile towards her. She didn't do anything to her.

"You what?" Elphaba asked.

"Why are you being so crude?"

"You sound like my sister," Elphaba sighed, feeling for her flats with her feet. Finding them, she slipped them onto her feet.

"I was only trying to help you. I was just trying to be nice!"

"And that's where the problem started. I didn't ask for assistance, therefore, I don't need it," Elphaba said, walking over to her closet and feeling for her jacket. Finding it, she pulled it off the hanger and put it on. She grabbed her bag and placed the strap over her shoulder.

"I just thought that…"

"That what? That just because I'm blind I need constant supervision? That I'm an invalid who can't care of herself?"

"I only meant…"

"Do tell. Please do tell what you _meant_."

"I thought that after what happened yesterday…"

"I thought that you would have learned your lesson from yesterday, but clearly, you have not," Elphaba said stiffly, feeling her desk for her cane.

Galinda was about to retort when a knock at the door interrupted her. "Fabala, are you ready?"

"Yes, Nessie," Elphaba called back, unfolding her cane and walking towards the door. She opened it and walked out, without saying so much as a "Goodbye" to Galinda.

* * *

"You seem to have successfully matched yourself up this morning."

"You'd be surprised to see what I can do without anyone's help."

"Fabala, you really mustn't be so uncivil to Miss Galinda," Nessa said as she led Elphaba to the café for breakfast.

"She thinks I'm inept," Elphaba protested.

"Well, she's probably never…"

"Please don't give me this speech again," Elphaba sighed, tightening her grip on the handle of her sister's wheelchair.

"It's true."

"That people think I'm incapable of doing the simplest of tasks?"

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! You need to stop pitying yourself if you want others to stop pitying you."

Elphaba was silent. She knew her sister was right. She just didn't want to admit it.

"You know I'm right," Nessa said.

Elphaba remained silent, refusing to say anything. Nessa led her through the open door of the café.

"Here. You sit down and I'll get us some breakfast," Nessa said, leading Elphaba to one of the tables by the window.

"Nessa –"

"No protesting! Now, sit!" Nessa said, forcing her sister to sit down. Elphaba scowled, not appreciating being forced into a seat. She waited patiently as Nessa got breakfast. She heard her sister wheel away and shortly return. "I got you some tea and muffin," came her sister's soft voice, placing the cup in front of her.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered as the smell of the peppermint tea filled her nose. She slowly reached forward and grabbed the handle of the cup. Bringing it to her lips, she took a delicate sip before returning it to the table.

The Thropp sisters spent the rest of their time discussing their schedules.

"I have Political Science with Dr. Dillamond first," Elphaba said, running her fingers over the braille of her schedule.

"So do I," Nessa said. She glanced up at the clock and gasped. "Oh, sweet Oz! We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Nodding, Elphaba unfolded her cane and followed Nessa out of the café. Their morning past quickly and uneventful, much to Elphaba's pleasure. Finally, it was lunchtime.

"I'll be right back," Nessa said, stopping in front of the ladies' room.

"I'll go to the cafeteria," Elphaba said, letting go of the back of her sister's wheelchair.

"O-Okay," Nessa said, unsure if she should let her sister go on without her.

"Nessa, I'll be fine. Where is it?"

"It's down this hallway, make a left, then go all the way down and make a right," Nessa said.

Nodding, Elphaba made her way down the long hallway. Her cane swung to the left and when it didn't hit the wall, she turned and continued to walk down the hallway. When she was halfway down, something, or someone, tripped her, causing the green girl to shriek and fall to the floor, dropping her books.

"Oh my Oz!" someone shouted. Elphaba heard footsteps running towards her. Strong hands wrapped around her waist and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Elphaba said, smoothing out her blouse. She felt the stranger hand her her cane and books, both of which she took gratefully.

"I'm Fiyero Tigulaar by the way," the stranger introduced themselves.

"The crowned prince of the Vinkus?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. That one."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Fiyero," Elphaba said, maneuvering around Fiyero and continuing her walk to the cafeteria.

"Wait!" Fiyero called. Elphaba stopped. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it."

"Will you tell me?"

"No." The mysterious green girl turned the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

**Was this chapter better? Favorite lines? Opinions on Elphaba, Nessa, Galinda or Fiyero?**


	3. Come to a Party with Me

**Elphaba'sGirl: Galinda ****_is_**** a bubbly blonde cupcake. That's why I love her so much. And Elphaba will always be stubborn.**

**Elphabalover101: LOL! That would have been funny if Elphaba yelled at Fiyero.**

**NellytheActress: Yes. It's time now. And Elphaba is not EVIL!**

**Heatqueen: Thank for you review! In my English and History classes, our teachers want us to write our essays using present tense verbs, which gets really confusing when you write your stories using past tense verbs. I went back and corrected that. Thanks again!**

**Chanty420: I like that, too. It made me crack up while writing it.**

* * *

Fiyero watched as the mysterious green girl turned the corner and walked away. _Who is she?_ he thought. _She's beautiful._

He couldn't get her image out of his mind; her gorgeous, long hair, her beautiful lips, and her chocolate eyes that weren't focused on him, or anything for that matter. He couldn't help but pity the poor girl.

_She's headed for the cafeteria. It's really busy this time of day._ Being the chivalrous prince he was, Fiyero decided to follow her. He quickly ran down the hallway and saw her walking into the cafeteria.

Elphaba stopped, hearing the jumbled voices of everyone in the cafeteria. She listened, trying to distinguish the separate voices. She felt a headache coming on and she rubbed her temple. She felt so disoriented; she wished Nessa was with her.

_No_, Elphaba thought. _I don't need her. I can do this by myself_. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward.

As she was walking, she heard the voices around her quiet down. She heard footsteps shuffling out of her way, along with eyes scanning her.

"Wait!" a voice called out from behind her.

Elphaba stiffened as someone grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around to face them. "Who are you?"

"It's Fiyero."

Elphaba slowly relaxed. "Oh, hi."

"Do you need any help?"

Elphaba chewed on her bottom lip. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because it's really crowded in here and –"

"I can manage just fine," Elphaba said, pulling her arm away from Fiyero. She turned and walked away.

"Careful!" Fiyero said as Elphaba bumped into a chair. He grabbed her arm to stop her from falling to the floor.

Frowning, Elphaba tried to pull her arm away. "I don't need any help!"

"You just bumped into a chair!"

"I am well aware of that."

Ignoring the green girl's protest, Fiyero led her to an empty table and helped her sit down. "What would you like for lunch?"

"I never asked for help."

"Ham and cheese?"

"My, aren't we persistent?" Elphaba hissed, turning towards Fiyero.

"Yes, we are," Fiyero smirked.

Elphaba frowned and pushed herself up. "Though I appreciate your help, I do not require it. I am not a damsel in distress who is in need of a knight in shinning armor."

"I'll take that as a thank you," Fiyero said.

"You do that," Elphaba said, trying to push all of the extra noises out of her head and concentrate on hearing the wheels of Nessa's wheelchair. Finally, the sound of wheels reached her ears and she smiled gratefully. "Well, it has been fun speaking with you, Master Tigulaar, but I really must be going. Good day." Turning, she walked in the direction of the wheels. "Nessie?"

"Fabala, are you alright?" Nessa asked, stopping in front of her sister and gripping her hand.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Nodding, Nessa wheeled over to the lunch line with Elphaba following close behind her.

_I just wish she would tell me her name_, Fiyero thought sadly.

* * *

Nessa led her sister to room A201, where Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar was taking place.

"I'll meet you here after class," Nessa said, stopping in front of the room.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she heard Nessa wheel away. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the door and felt for the knob. She found it and pushed the door open, the sickly sweet voice of the headmistress greeting her.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," the headmistress smiled, walking over to the green girl and taking her hand.

"Hello, Madame," Elphaba said. Nessa had warned her not to be rude, or else she would write a letter to their father. And one of the many last things Elphaba wanted was for her father to get involved.

"I'm very glad you have decided to enroll in my sorcery seminar," the headmistress said, leading Elphaba to a seat in the front row.

"I'm excited," Elphaba lied, forcing a smile onto her face.

Chuckling, Morrible walked over to her desk and grabbed a hardcover braille book. "This is the book for the course." Smiling, she set the book down in front of Elphaba. The green girl's fingers glided over the braille title on the cover. _Sorcery 101 for Beginners._

"A-Am I the only one in the class?" Elphaba asked, not hearing anyone else in the room.

"Yes, dearie. This is an exclusive seminar. Only the best are accepted."

_This is going to be a very long year_, Elphaba thought as she opened the book to the first page.

"The first page contains a simple levitation spell. Would you like to try it?" Morrible asked.

_She sounds as if she believes I'm incapable of doing it._ Elphaba read the spell over and over again. When she felt like she would get blisters on her fingers if she read it over one more time, she tried pronouncing the spell. "Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah."

Morrible turned around as the _Best Teacher_ apple award on her desk began to slowly float into the air.

"Did anything happen?" Elphaba asked, stopping the spell.

"My apple is floating," Morrible said.

"Yay! I levitate an apple," Elphaba said, half sarcastically and closing the book.

"Don't worry, dearie. You'll get better in time."

_Is 'dearie' just a pity nickname or does she call everyone that?_ Elphaba wondered, the nickname scaring and annoying her at the same time.

The rest of the class passed slowly. Morrible had Elphaba practicing the levitation spell, a transformation spell and a multitude of other spells.

"Madame?" Elphaba asked at the end of class. "Where's the nearest exit into the courtyard?"

"Down the hallway to the right, dearie," Morrible answered.

_Please stop calling me 'dearie'_, Elphaba silently begged. "Thank you for the lesson today."

"My pleasure. I shall see you tomorrow, Miss Elphaba." The headmistress took the green girl's arm and guided her to the door. Smiling, she opened the door for her student and watched as Elphaba walked down the hallway and vanished from sight.

Elphaba made her way down the hallway, one hand sliding against the wall, the other one maneuvering her cane, sliding it from side to side. She stopped when she felt her cane hit something in front of her. Stopping, she stretched out her free and felt the cold wood of the door against her fingertips. Lowering her hand, she felt for the doorknob. Feeling the round knob, she twisted it and pushed the door open. A light breeze whipped past her, making her loose strands of hair dance in the wind. The sun was shinning, giving off warmth. Elphaba smiled as she felt the sun's rays on her face. She stepped to the side to get out of the doorway and stood still, enjoying the peace and quiet. The sound of water rushing caught her attention. She extended her cane in front of her and began to walk towards the noise. The stone path led her to a bridge. She walked up the gentle curve and stood at the top. The water rushed beneath her and the green girl smiled. The rushing water created a peaceful sound. It was calm and soothing to her and she quite enjoyed it.

"I could stay here forever," Elphaba muttered quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her from her left. Frowning, she turned towards the sound. "Yes?"

"It's me. Fiyero."

"What do you want now?"

"I just came to apologize."

"Pardon?"

"I didn't mean to offend you."

Elphaba paused. She didn't expect this. "Y-You didn't offend me."

"I didn't?"

"No."

_Could've fooled me_, Fiyero thought. "I just thought that…"

Elphaba held up her hand to stop him. "I know what you thought. The same thing everyone else thinks. 'The destitute green girl needs help.'"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Destitute means helpless."

Fiyero was silent for a while. Elphaba smirked, knowing the reason for his sudden silence. "I suppose you're going to turn down my offer to help you," the prince finally said, regaining his voice.

Elphaba scowled. "What is with people constantly wanting to help me? I'm fine by myself. I don't need any help! I swear to Oz, it's like a fetish," she snapped at Fiyero.

Fiyero stepped back, shocked by the green girl's sudden change of mood. "I was just trying to be polite. What is with you and your obsession with pushing people away?"

"Would you like the nice answer or the truthful answer? Because they're not the same thing."

Even when she was angry and looked like she was about to blast him clear off the face of Oz, Fiyero felt a sudden attraction to the mysterious girl. He leaned forward, closer to her. Elphaba sensed his movements and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"I… uh…" _Nice going, brainless!_

Elphaba was about to say more when…

"FABALA!"

"So _that's_ your name!" Fiyero exclaimed in triumph.

"No! My name is not 'Fabala'," Elphaba growled, clearly annoyed.

"Are you still refusing to give it to me?"

"What do you want, Nessa?" Elphaba asked, ignoring the prince's question and turning towards her sister.

"Fabala, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" the younger Thropp huffed, struggling to catch her breath.

"Well, congratulations! You found me."

Nessa scowled. This was the first time Fiyero was able to see the resemblance between the two sisters. Even their scowls looked similar. "Come on," she said, grabbing Elphaba's hand and guiding it to the back of her wheelchair.

"So, are you going to tell me your real name, or am I going to have to call you 'Fabala' for the rest of your life?" Fiyero asked as the Thropp sisters were about to leave.

"If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?" Elphaba asked in an annoyed tone, turning back towards the prince.

"Yes," Fiyero nodded.

Elphaba sighed, but gave in. "Elphaba. My name's Elphaba."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Galinda whispered to her friends in the library. "I just don't get it. I don't know why she's pushing me away."

"She's the artichoke. Who knows?" Pfannee whispered.

"And she's in Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar. I worked so hard on my entrance essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point?", and I still didn't get in. And then _she_ gets in because she breaks a lamp," Galinda complained, glaring at Elphaba, who was sitting a few tables away, reading quietly.

"That's so unfair," Milla chimed.

"So unfair," ShenShen agreed.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a new girl asked.

"Not at all," Galinda said, gesturing for the girl to sit down. Smiling, the new girl sat down. She was about 5'3 and her shoulder length red hair was out, cascading over her neck. Her pale skin shone in the light and her blue eyes were enchanting.

"What's your name?" ShenShen asked, eager to learn more about the new girl.

"I'm Nelliee from the Glikkus," the girl said proudly.

"Wait… you mean you're Princess Nelliee, the daughter of King Yuylius the Great and Queen Taylianna the Gentle?" Galinda asked.

Nelliee nodded. "You're correct."

"Your Highness." Milla, Galinda, ShenShen and Pfannee quickly stood up and curtsied.

Nelliee giggled. "Please. My friends don't have to call me "Your Highness" or curtsy."

"We're friends now?" Milla asked hopefully.

"If you want to be," Nelliee smiled shyly.

"Of course. We would love to be friends," Galinda giggled, excited that she was going to be the princess' friend.

Nelliee smiled. "Thanks! So, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Galinda was just telling us about how the artichoke is ruining her life," Pfannee said, soothingly rubbing Galinda's back.

"Who?" Nelliee asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Her," Galinda said hatefully, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the green girl in question.

"Wha- oh," came a sound of realization from Nelliee. Frowning, she scrunched up her face in disgust. "But… her skin is green. Ew!"

Galinda repeated her whole story to the princess.

"That's awful. And she's blind?" Nelliee questioned.

Galinda nodded sadly, blinking away tears.

"I know what will make you feel better, Galinda dear," ShenShen said, pulling the blonde into a gentle hug.

"What?" Galinda whispered.

"A party, down at the Ozdust."

Galinda sniffed. "Really?"

"We'll start planning now," Pfannee said, helping the petite blonde to her feet.

Unknown to them, Elphaba had heard their entire conversation and was on the verge of tears. She cursed her sightless eyes for allowing the salty water to form and fall down her cheek. Marking her page in her book, she grabbed her bag and cane and walked out of the library.

* * *

The night of the party finally came one week later. Galinda was in her dorm room, twirling around in her pink, frilly party dress. She was about to open a present from her Granny. Though she had her doubts about the present, considering the fact that her Granny had a history of sending her the most hideous hats, she had some faith in this one. She opened the present and… Ozdangit! Another awful-looking hat. Pulling the hat out of the box, she gaped at it in complete and utter horror. It was a dark purple, almost black, pointed hat that, if worn, would make the person look like a witch. She was about to cast it away, when Elphaba walked through the door. Galinda looked from the green girl to her hat.

_Oh no, I couldn't_, Galinda chided herself. _Could I?_ "Oh, Miss Elphaba," Galinda sing-songed, trying to hide the fakeness in her voice.

Elphaba froze, surprised by the bubbliness in her roommate's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"You must wear this hat to the party tonight," Galinda said, pushing the hat into her roommate's hands.

"I'm not going," Elphaba said, pushing the hat back into Galinda's hands. She felt her way to her desk and placing her bag down. "I despise parties."

"Oh, come now, Miss Elphaba. No one can despise parties." The blonde was not going to accept 'no' for an answer without a fight.

Elphaba bit her lip and frowned, not wanting to go into her whole story about how parties created a chorus of unnecessary noises that her ears couldn't handle. "I have no desire to waste my time at such a frivolous affair."

Galinda scowled. "But I picked out this special hat for you. You would look perfect in it."

"I'm sure you think I would. But my answer remains idem."

"I still wish for you to come to the party."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"If I say yes, will you stop?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I shall go to your party. Where is it?"

"At the Ozdust ballroom. Eight tonight," Galinda giggled, handing Elphaba the hat and skipping out of the room.

Elphaba sighed and began to run her fingers over the hat. It felt soft, almost silk-like. Smiling softly, she placed the hat on her dresser. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Yes, for those of you who are wondering, Princess Nelliee is NellytheActress, who asked (*cough, cough* blackmailed) me to make her a princess in one of my stories. YOU'RE WELCOME, NELLY!**

**Favorite lines and/or opinions?**

**I'm pulling a "Nia" now (Yes, a "Nia". What? I like writing one-shots!) What musical is the title of this chapter from? Bonus if you tell me who sings it. Be the first person to guess the reference correctly and win a special one-shot with the prompt of your choice. GOOD LUCK!**


	4. What I've Been Looking For

**Alright, everyone! The winner of the "Nia" is ****_Wickedly Hope Pancake_****! The last chapter title was from Dogfight. Eddie (Derek Klena) sings it to Rose (Lindsay Mendez).**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It may take a while for "aba" to become aware of the "Fiyer" part, but she'll get there.**

**Heatqueen: I like snarky Elphaba. It's so… book verse. LOL!**

**Elphabalover101: Take heed of Elisa's warning, Elphaba! Don't you go to that party! Don't you wear that hat! LOL!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: HAHA! Yes! I knew you would guess correctly!**

**Mendezian7045 (Guest): HAHA! Yup! What can I say? It's a great musical and I love Lindsay and Derek! #Klendezforlife**

* * *

Elphaba was lying on her bed, her back against the firm, yet comfortable mattress. She couldn't believe she let Galinda talk her into going to a party. She was about to close her eyes and take a nap when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Fabala, it's me!" she heard Nessa's voice call from the other side of the door.

Smiling, Elphaba got out of bed and went to answer the door. "Hi, Nessie. Is there something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear sister," Nessa giggled, wheeling into the room. "I'm going to a party!"

"A… party?" Elphaba repeated.

Nessa nodded excitedly. "Yes, Fabala! A party! At the Ozdust. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wh-who are you going with?"

"A really cute Munchkin named Boq. Oh, Fabala, he's perfect. He's sweet, charming, funny, everything I was looking for in a boy. We're perfect together."

Elphaba smiled, happy for her sister. "I'm glad you're happy, Nessie."

"Fabala, surely you're going too, right?" Nessa asked, gripping her sister's hand.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm going. Wait, how did you meet Boq?"

"Galinda pushed him to ask me to the dance. Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda…"

"Galinda?" Elphaba interjected.

Nessa nodded. "Yes. Galinda. I'm about to have the first happy night of my life. All thanks to Galinda."

Elphaba paused. _Galinda did this for my sister?_ _Maybe she isn't as bad as I had originally thought._

"Do you need any help getting ready?" Nessa questioned.

"I should be fine by myself." Elphaba felt her way over to her closet. Stopping, she felt through her clothes, trying to pick something out.

"Okay. I'll come back later," Nessa said.

Elphaba nodded as she heard Nessa wheel away and close the door behind her. Sighing, she returned her attention back to her closet. She went through about twenty articles of clothing until something soft and silky caught her attention. Reaching forward, she took the mysterious piece of clothing off the hanger and held it against her body. She ran her fingers over it, trying to decipher what it was. It was one of her simple frocks that flowed down a little bit past her knees. Smiling, she ran her fingers over the dress, enjoying its soft, silky feel beneath her fingers. She walked over to her bed and neatly set the dress down before moving to the bathroom to freshen up. She stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in fresh underclothes, and walked back to her bed. She groped on the bed for her dress and, locating it, quickly slipped it over her head. Closing her eyes, she allowed her fingers to glide over the dress. She hoped it looked okay. Frowning, she wondered why she allowed such thoughts to enter her head. She was never one to care about the way she looked. Although looking decent in public was very important to her, she was never one to go over the top with her appearance. She was glad she didn't have to worry about spending hours doing her hair and makeup. It helped her focus on what was really important.

Elphaba walked over to her dresser and, grabbing her hairbrush, began to brush out her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing it to flow down her back. She quickly braided it, fixing the braid so it ran down her back. Deciding that she was ready, she grabbed her cane and made her way to the door. She had one stop to make before she went to the party… Madame Morrible.

* * *

The Ozdust was lit from wall to wall. A beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the room, illuminating it all the more. Galinda appeared, fashionably late, clinging to the arm of the royal prince of the Vinkus himself, Fiyero.

"Thanks for escorting me, Fifi," Galinda smiled at her childhood friend. To say that she didn't love the prince would be a lie; to say that she didn't visualize their wedding every day would be an understatement. She loved the prince, but she knew they would never be more than friends, and that taunted her heart all the more. She knew that if they became a couple, and something, Oz forbid, were to go wrong, it would make their friendship awkward. Ruin it, even.

"My pleasure, Glin," the prince smiled, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Galinda blushed and giggled. The prince led her to the center of the ballroom and began to lead her in a waltz. Fiyero sighed as look into Galinda's deep, blue eyes. He did love her. Not as a girlfriend, but more as a cousin or sister. He spun her around, a twirl of blonde and pink flashing before his eyes.

Galinda turned and looked into the prince's eyes. _We would be so perfect together, _she thought sadly.

"Miss Upland!" a voice called, snapping the blonde out of her trance.

Galinda turned around and saw the headmistress approaching her. "Madame Morrible? What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." The headmistress held out the item that she was hiding behind her back and reluctantly gave it to Galinda.

"Oh, Madame! A training wand!" Galinda smiled, beholding the magical item before her. "How can I express my graditution?"

"Don't thank me. This was your roommate's idea, not mine," Morrible said stiffly.

"What? Elphaba?" Galinda asked, not believing her ears.

Morrible nodded. "Yes. Miss Elphaba came to me and asked me to include you in class. She insisted that I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar."

"But… why?"

"I don't know. But it's my personal opinion that you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong," Morrible said, taking a small glass of punch from a passing waiter. "I doubt you will." And with that, she walked away.

Galinda stared down at the white wand in her hands. Elphaba really did this for her?

"What is it?" Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"I… I got what I wanted," Galinda whispered.

"Then… what's the problem?"

"N-Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Galinda smiled, turning her full attention back to Fiyero. "Let's dance."

Fiyero smiled as he began to twirl Galinda around on the dance floor again. Galinda giggled as Fiyero wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She was about to say something when three figures in the doorway caught her attention. Turning, she saw Nessa, wearing a silky, pink dress. Boq was standing beside her, wearing a suit that wasn't casual, but wasn't dressy either. Behind Nessa stood Elphaba, wearing a long, navy blue frock and, to Galinda's surprise, the hat.

Elphaba gritted her teeth and frowned as the music and the mindless chatter of the partygoers filled her ears. She tightened the grip on the back of Nessa's wheelchair. A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to clear her head.

"Miss Nessarose, would you like to dance?" Boq asked, smiling at the wheelchair-bound girl.

"How?" Nessa asked, surprised.

"You'll see," Boq smiled.

Blushing, Nessa nodded. "Would you like to sit down, Fabala?"

Hearing her sister address her, Elphaba shook her head. "I'm fine." She released the back of Nessa chair and walked to her left, maneuvering around the multiple tables and chairs in her way. Her cane found the corner where the two walls met and she leaned against it, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Growling, she closed her eyes, her head pounding from all the noise.

Galinda watched the green girl from a distance. She felt awful for tricking her into wearing that ridiculous hat. It was a horrible prank and she regretted it. She stared into her glass of punch, unaware of the chaos around her.

"Glin, what's bothering you?" Fiyero asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

Galinda looked up. "I feel awful."

"Why?"

Galinda's gaze returned to her lap, refusing to answer the question. Her head snapped up when she heard her friends giggling. Her eyes darted around the ballroom until she saw Nelliee, Pfannee, ShenShen and Milla giggling by the punch bowl. Nelliee wore an evil smirk on her lips and the petite blonde didn't like it one bit.

What came next shocked Galinda out of her skin. Nelliee and ShenShen picked up the punch bowl and headed straight for Elphaba, closely followed by Pfannee and Milla. Galinda jumped up to try and stop them, but it was too late. The girls splashed Elphaba with the punch, causing Elphaba to scream and drop her cane.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Milla giggled.

"It seems the spinach is soaked," Nelliee giggled.

"No, wait! I've got one! The broccoli is besprent," Pfannee quipped.

"The watercress is waterlogged," ShenShen laughed.

Elphaba quickly realized that the voices belonged to Galinda's friends. But someone was missing. Where was Galinda? Why wasn't she with her friends, tormenting her as well?

"Come on girls, save some for later," Nelliee laughed, turning around and motioning for the other girls to follow her.

Elphaba bit her lip, determined not to cry. Though, she was sure that if she did cry, it wouldn't matter. No one would be able to tell with the punch dripping down her face. Kneeling, she reached out her hand and felt for her cane.

"Elphaba?" a voice said from in front of her.

Elphaba looked up towards the voice and frowned. It sounded like… Galinda. What did she want?

"G-Get away from me!" Elphaba hissed, still fumbling for her cane.

"I just want to help you," Galinda whispered, though Elphaba didn't hear her over the noise.

Elphaba's hand slid to the right and she felt the handle of her cane. Grasping it, she was about to rise to her feet when she felt Galinda's hands clutching her arm. Growling, Elphaba slapped her hands away, causing Galinda to jump back.

"Elphaba," Galinda whispered softly.

"You… you knew they were going to do that to me, didn't you?" Elphaba asked harshly, standing up and whirling around to face her roommate.

"N-No. I didn't. I had no idea!" Galinda insisted.

"Don't lie to me. I bet it was your idea!"

"W-What?"

"You were so upset that I got into Morrible's sorcery seminar, and you didn't, so you decided to pull a prank on me."

"No. I'm telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with it. I tried to stop them."

"Yet, you didn't."

Galinda was silent. She really had no idea what her friends were planning. "I'm sorry."

Huffing, Elphaba angrily turned on her heels and walked out of the ballroom, one hand gliding against the wall, the other sliding her cane in front of her. She decided to wait for Nessa outside, since she couldn't get back to the dorms by herself.

"Galinda?" a small voice asked. Galinda turned around to see Nessa wheeling up to her, Boq and Fiyero close behind her. "Where's Fabala?"

Galinda looked from Nessa to the door, then down at her shoes.

"Galinda, where's my sister?"

"S-She's waiting for you outside," Galinda finally said.

Nessa gave Galinda a suspicious look, but kept silent. She quickly wheeled towards the door. Boq followed her while Fiyero stayed behind with Galinda.

"Did something happen between you two?" Fiyero asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes," Galinda whispered, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked up at Fiyero. "Something did happen." She looked down at the training wand she was still holding. "And I'm going to make it right."

Nessa found Elphaba waiting for her outside.

"Nessie?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the sound of wheels approaching her.

"Fabala, are you ready to leave?" Nessa asked, reaching for her sister's hand and gently squeezing it.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I'm getting tired and wish to return back to the dorms," Nessa lied.

Nodding, Elphaba grabbed the back of Nessa's wheelchair and allowed her to lead the way back to the dorms.

"Did you have fun with Boq?" Elphaba asked when they were nearing the dorms.

"I did. We were dancing. He spun my chair around on the dance floor. It was enchanting," Nessa smiled, reliving the night in her mind.

"I'm glad you had fun, Nessie," Elphaba smiled.

The two girls walked into Crage Hall. Elphaba dropped Nessa off in front of her shared room with Madame Morrible and walked up the stairs to her room. She felt for the keyhole and slipped her key inside. As soon as she walked through the door, she started crying. She didn't know why she was crying. She had been called worse names then wet vegetables. Why was she finally allowing the insults to get to her? Was it because she was furious with Galinda? If so, then why? Too tired to answer her own questions, Elphaba began preparing for bed. She showered, trying to scrub the smell of punch off her skin, and slipped into a silky nightgown. She felt her dresser for her hairbrush. Her fingers bumped into the hat Galinda gave her. Frowning, she grabbed the hat and threw it across the room.

Elphaba felt her way over to her bed and pulled back the covers. She slipped under the warm blanket, trying to erase the memory of the dance as she closed her eyes. How could someone who did such a nice thing for her sister be so… wicked? Never again would she allow a nice gesture or a gift to cloud her better judgment.

* * *

**About the title and summary change: This story is leading in a different direction from what I had originally planned, so a change in title and summary was in order. I like where it's going now better than my original idea. Sorry if there was any confusification!**


	5. Finally Trusting

**Chanty420: I'm glad you weren't confused.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: YAY! Fangirling does have its advantages! And I'm glad you like the change! Don't forget to send me your one-shot prompt for the "Nia".**

**spiritwarrior27: LOL! Sure!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Bunny (Guest): It will! Don't worry.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Galinda? Sure… Galinda. And why are you hiding?**

**NellytheActress: *No response* That's all!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: LOL. Yes, I knew. I loved that duet with Sharpay and Ryan.**

**A little bit of Gelphie in this chapter, but nothing too much.**

* * *

Galinda slid her key into the keyhole. She didn't know what she was going to say to Elphaba. What could she say? Would Elphaba even speak to her? The blonde slowly pushed the door open, a dark room greeting her.

"Elphaba?" she whispered, turning on the lights. She frowned when she saw Elphaba's sleeping form.

Sighing, Galinda took off her jacket and placed her purse on her dresser. She would just have to speak with Elphaba later. She undressed and slipped into her pink nightgown.

"Good night, Miss Elphaba," she whispered to her roommate as she turned off the lights and slipped under her covers, though she doubted the green girl heard her.

When Galinda awoke the next morning, she found Elphaba still sleeping in her bed. The blonde slowly arose from the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. The quickly showered and dressed in a white blouse and knee-length skirt. While she was applying her makeup, the sound of sheets rustling caught her attention. Turning, she saw her roommate slowly rise from her bed and walk to the bathroom. Finishing her morning beautification –as she liked to call it– Galinda walked to her bed and sat down. She decided to talk to Elphaba before they parted ways for the day.

The toilet flushed and Elphaba emerged again, heading straight for her dresser. She opened up the top drawer and reached inside, her fingers scanning for her clothes. She pulled out her underclothes and walked to her closet. Galinda watched curiously as Elphaba felt the fabric of her clothes, trying to pick something out. Elphaba pulled a white blouse and long, navy skirt out before disappearing into the bathroom again. Elphaba came out fifteen minutes later, fully dressed.

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda whispered.

Elphaba stiffened and turned towards Galinda's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night."

"Oh?"

Galinda took a step towards the green girl. "I honestly didn't know my ex-friends were going to do that."

"Ex?" Elphaba questioned.

"Anyone who's mean to my roommate and new bestest friend is not a friend of mine," Galinda said proudly.

Elphaba's eyebrow disappeared into her hairline. "Bestest friends?"

Galinda's face fell. "I… only if you want to be."

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. She never had a best friend, or a friend in general. "I… I'll think about it." With that, she quickly grabbed her cane and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Fabala, what happened at the party last night? Why did you leave?" Nessa asked at lunch that day.

Elphaba put her sandwich down and sighed. "It was just getting really loud. I felt headache coming on and needed silence."

"Fabala, you were covered in punch."

"You… you noticed?"

"Is that even a question? Yes! Of course I noticed. Fabala, what happened?"

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"You would have had a fit."

"And you didn't think I would now?"

"Not with all these witness around," Nessa smirked.

Elphaba bit her lip and sighed. "It was a prank."

"Who?"

"Miss Galinda's friends."

"Are you alright?"

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't need your pity. Not now. Not ever."

"Fabala, calm down. I'm just worried about you."

"Well, stop being worried about me," Elphaba snapped. "Please," she added, more quietly.

"F-"

Elphaba quickly stood up and walked away. She needed to clear her head. She needed to leave. Her hand sliding against the wall, she made her way down the hallway. She found the door leading to the courtyard and pushed it open. Following the path, she walked back to the bridge. She stood at the top and closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at her sister. She would go back and apologize later.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice interrupted her.

Frowning, Elphaba opened her eyes and turned towards the voice.

"Though, I don't see why Suicide Canal is such a popular spot for you," the voice chuckled.

"I like listening to the rushing water," Elphaba explained, a lips turning upwards into a soft smile. "It's so… peaceful."

"Ah, I get it."

"Is there a particular reason you're here, Fiyero? Or are you just here to annoy me?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero smiled. She didn't sound as harsh as last time, so he took that as a good sign. "I can't just come here and talk to you?"

Elphaba scowled. "Talk to me? About what?"

Fiyero shifted his weight. If he didn't phrase this right, he could risk certain death. "I… um…" He looked up at the green girl, who was giving his direction a confused, almost scared, look. "I… I've never met a girl like you, Elphaba Thropp."

A frown and Fiyero winced. That did _not_ come out correctly. "Let me rephrase that. What I meant was I… I really like you. And um… I was wondering if you… wantedtobecomemygirlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Elphaba asked, not catching the last part.

"Elphaba Thropp, will you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?"

Elphaba became as stiff as a rock. Did… did Fiyero just ask her to be his girlfriend? She wasn't even sure she was going to let Galinda in as her friend, and now she had a boyfriend request. _Terrific!_

Fiyero stood still, waiting for Elphaba to either say yes, or to throw him into Suicide Canal. He hoped it was the first one, because the latter didn't sound like a lot of fun. He saw the green girl's mouth open, but no words came out. Finally, she spoke.

"Who put you up to this?"

"Great! So, maybe we can… wait, what?" Fiyero asked.

"Who put you up to asking the blind girl to be your girlfriend?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're reputation isn't exactly working for you, Mr. Oh-so-scandalous-Winkie-prince-who-dates-every-girl-he-sees."

"N-No one put me up to this, Elphaba. I truly mean it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Fiyero, smiling, took Elphaba's hand and brought it to his face. "I, Fiyero Tigulaar, swear to you, Elphaba Thropp, that I came to you on my own accord and would like ask you to become my girlfriend."

Elphaba just stood there, her hand still resting on Fiyero's cheek, trying to process everything. "Well," she breathed. "You're either telling the truth… or a really good liar."

"The first one."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Fiyero, I… You don't have to pity me. I already get enough of that from my father and sister."

"I'm not pitying you." He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. Elphaba paused, feeling Fiyero's soft skin over hers. She enjoyed it. Quickly realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I… I have to go." Turning, she walked down the bridge and followed the path back to the building.

_At least she didn't say no_, Fiyero thought. _But she didn't say yes, either._

* * *

When Elphaba returned back to the dorm room later that evening, Galinda was there, sitting at her vanity, doing her nails.

"Galinda, are you in here?" Elphaba asked, closing the door behind her.

"Mm," came a distracted reply.

"I… I thought about what you said earlier," Elphaba began, shuffling her feet.

Galinda perked up and looked expectantly at the emerald girl. Elphaba bit her lip. She could almost hear Nessa's voice inside her head.

_Fabala, you need some friends. It's not healthy to keep yourself walled off from the rest of the world._

"I would like to be "bestest" friends, as you put it," Elphaba said, putting air quotes around "bestest".

Galinda beamed. She jumped out of her chair and ran to give her new friend a hug. Elphaba stiffened, not expecting the bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Elphie! This is Ozmazifying!"

"Elphie?" Elphaba questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course. Elphie. That's my new nickname for you. You don't mind me calling you, Elphie, do you?"

"Ah… it's a little perky."

Galinda took Elphaba's response as a 'yes'. "OMIOZ! What should we do first as best friends?"

"Galinda, calm down," Elphaba whispered, folding her cane and slowly walking over to her desk to set her books down.

"Elphie, I can't calm down! We're bestest friends now! We need to do something together! Some girl bonding time! Ooh, can I give you a makeover?"

Elphaba froze. "A… what?"

"A makeover. It's what girls give each other when they're bonding," Galinda explained, dragging Elphaba over to her bed and making her sit down.

"G-Galinda?" Elphaba whispered, turning her head to follow the blonde's footsteps. She felt Galinda jump onto the bed behind her and she winced. "I never said yes."

"But you never said no," Galinda smirked, beginning to undo Elphaba's braid and brush it out.

"Can I turn back?"

"No."

Sighing, Elphaba gave in. "A-Alright."

Smiling, Galinda continued to brush out Elphaba's hair. "You have really silky hair," she blonde sighed, running her fingers through Elphaba's hair. "I wish I had hair like yours."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Giggling, Galinda finished brushing her roommate's hair. She jumped off the bed and ran to her vanity, trying to find someone to adorn Elphaba's hair with. Her eyes rested on a beautiful pink flower clip. She picked it up and skipped back to Elphaba. Carefully, she clipped the flower into her roommate's hair. She watched with a gentle smile as Elphaba's hand slowly rose and touched the flower in her hair.

"Why, Miss Elphaba," the blonde gushed. "You're beautiful."

"That has a positive connotation, does it not?" Elphaba asked, lowering her hand.

"Of course," Galinda said, giving the green girl a strange look. "How did you not –"

"I was born without sight, so no one bothered to explain the concept of beauty to me."

"Oh."

Elphaba frowned, realizing she shouldn't have said that. She knew Galinda's pity was coming next. "Please," she whispered gently. I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't… I mean, I didn't…" Galinda whispered.

Elphaba stood up and groped back to her desk. She bumped into it and her fingers scanned the desktop, searching for her book. She finally located them when a soft hand stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Galinda whispered.

"You didn't offend me. It's just a natural instinct for people. I'm used to it. It's just that… No one's ever called me 'beautiful' before."

"Never?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Never."

Galinda smiled, gripped the green girl's hands and squeezed. "Well, allow me be the first person to say that you, Elphaba Thropp, are indeed, beautiful."

Elphaba blushed. "I- I am?"

Galinda nodded. "You are."

Elphaba smiled and giggled. "Thank you. Um… Galinda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Elphie," the blonde chirped. "Anything."

"Can I… feel your face?"

"Uh… why?"

"I want to know what you look like."

Galinda smiled. "Of course, Elphie." She led her green roommate to her bed and helped her sit down. Sitting down next to her, she took Elphaba's hand and guided it to her face.

Elphaba turned towards Galinda as her fingers delicate traced over the blonde's face, starting with her cheek, working her way up to her forehead and then down to her nose and lips.

"Your skin is really soft," Elphaba smiled.

"Thanks," Galinda smiled, allowing Elphaba's fingers to trace the soft curve of her lips.

Elphaba lowered her hand and smiled. "You're beautiful, too."

"Thank you, Elphie," Galinda smiled, throwing herself against the green girl.

Elphaba stiffened, but quickly returned the hug. "It's getting late. We should probably get to sleep."

Galinda nodded and slowly loosened her grip around the green girl. She skipped to her drawer and pulled out her nightgown before disappearing into the bathroom to change. Smiling, Elphaba got her nightgown out and changed. She lifted her hand and felt the flower in her hair. She carefully unclipped it and placed it on her dresser. A click and the bathroom door opened, revealing Galinda in her night attire.

"Goodnight, Elphie," Galinda whispered, giving Elphaba a gentle hug.

"Goodnight, Galinda," Elphaba smiled, returning the hug before climbing into bed.

* * *

_BOOM!_

"AHH!"

Gasping, Elphaba bolted upright in her bed. A thunderstorm was waging through Shiz. The green girl clutched her blankets as the thunder shook the room. Growing up in Munchkinland, she was used to thunderstorms, though she still didn't like the loud noise of the thunder.

"E-Elphie?" Galinda whispered from her bed, shaking in fear.

Elphaba turned her head towards Galinda and her face softened. She pushed the covers from her legs and felt her way over to Galinda's bed. She stopped when she felt Galinda grab onto her arm, stilling her. She sat down and pulled the blonde into her arms. "It's alright, Galinda."

Galinda whimpered and buried her face in Elphaba's nightgown.

"It's just a thunderstorm," Elphaba whispered soothingly. "It will be over soon."

Galinda looked up at her roommate, who was holding her protectively around her. Smiling at the warmth coming from Elphaba's body, she calmed down, the thunder not bothering her anymore.

"I… I don't like thunderstorms."

"Neither do I," Elphaba admitted, tenderly stroking Galinda's hair.

"H-How do you do it?" the blonde whispered sleepily, covering her mouth to yawn.

"Do what?" Elphaba asked.

"Live without sight."

Elphaba chuckled. "I don't know. I just do. Life is full of obstacles. It's all about how you overcome them."

Galinda giggled softly and yawned.

"Better, my sweet?" Elphaba whispered.

"My sweet," Galinda repeated. "I like it."

Elphaba smiled. Lightning illuminated the room and Galinda shrieked.

"What?" Elphaba asked as Galinda threw her arms around her.

"Sorry. Lightning," Galinda whispered.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Elphaba whispered.

Tightening her grip around her roommate, Galinda nodded.

Smiling Elphaba helped Galinda up and the two girls walked over to Elphaba's bed. The climbed in together and Elphaba wrapped her arm around Galinda again. A crackle of thunder and Galinda snuggled closer to Elphaba.

"It's okay," Elphaba whispered.

Nodding, Galinda slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Elphie," she whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, my sweet," Elphaba whispered back.


	6. Blind Faith

**ExoticPeachBlossom: El Nia… I like that nickname! *In Queen Nia voice* You may henceforth and forevermore use it. Put it on my luggage!**

**NellytheActress: Wha… how… oh, never mind! And you're a princess. P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S! I'm the Queen!**

**Elphabalover101: Because she doesn't trust him. I wouldn't either if I were here.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Yay! Can't wait!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Yup, this story is a Fiyeraba. I just wanted a little Gelphie moment before the Fiyeraba fluff. And yes, our Yero is ****_very_**** persistent.**

**Bunny (Guest): And it all goes uphill from here!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Oh. Well, you can come out of hiding now. Elphie and Glin are friends now.**

* * *

Galinda sleepily opened her eyes the next morning, quickly shutting them again when the sunlight shone into her eyes. Turning, she opened her eyes again and found Elphaba wide-awake, her hand wrapped securely around her waist.

"Morning," Galinda yawned.

Smiling, Elphaba turned towards Galinda. "Good morning, my sweet. Did you sleep well last night?"

Nodding, Galinda leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder. "I did. How long were you awake?"

"About half an hour, I would say."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You sounded so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb your slumber," Elphaba smiled as Galinda rose, allowing her to push herself up onto her elbows. "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Galinda said, sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching.

Nodding, Elphaba heard Galinda rise from the bed and walk into the bathroom. She pushed the covers from her body and rose from the bed, feeling her way over to her closet. She grabbed a cotton polo and a long, silky skirt, hoping they matched. She grabbed her underclothes and waited for Galinda to emerge from the bathroom. The blonde in question came out twenty minutes later, showered and wearing her all-white uniform. She began to do her makeup as Elphaba went in and quickly showered and dressed.

"Would you like me to brush your hair again?" Galinda asked when Elphaba came out, secretly wanting to run her fingers through Elphaba's silky hair again.

Elphaba chuckled. "If it will make you happy."

"It will," Galinda smiled, approaching her roommate and gently guiding her towards the bed. Elphaba gracefully sat down and listened as Galinda grabbed the hairbrush and jumped into the bed from behind her.

The blonde began to slowly run the brush through Elphaba's silky, raven hair. She became lost in thought, admiring Elphaba's beautiful hair. She fixed it so a section of Elphaba's hair hung over her left shoulder, the rest of her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

"All finished," the blonde giggled.

"Thank you." Elphaba stood up and made her way to her desk. Grabbing her bag, her fingers glided over the braille covers of her books, making sure she was only taking the books she needed for the day.

"How do you read this?" Galinda questioned, taking one of Elphaba's books and sliding her fingers over the bumps, confusing evident in her facial expression.

Elphaba turned towards her and chuckled. "The same way you read a bunch of squiggly lines."

"That was a genuine question."

"Ah, then here's my genuine answer." Elphaba felt her desk for her books. Her fingers bumped into one of her textbooks and she quickly scanned the cover. "Here, give me your hand," she said, reaching for Galinda's hand. She felt Galinda's soft hand slide into her's and she smiled. She guided the blonde's hand to the book and allowed her fingers to trace over the raised dots. "Political Science."

She reached for another book and scanned the title before guiding Galinda's fingers over the cover. "Economics."

She reached for her final book and slid it over to Galinda. "Sorcery 101."

"Wow," Galinda whispered, clearly impressed. "That was fascinating."

"I… could teach you how to read Braille… if you want to, that is," Elphaba said, awkwardly shuffling her feet as she placed her books in her bag.

Squealing, Galinda wrapped her arms around her roommate. "Oh, Elphie. I would love that!"

Elphaba smiled. She quickly finished packing her bag and grabbed her cane. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." Galinda skipped to the opposite side of the room to finish packing her bag. She grabbed her training wand and was about to place it in her bag with her books when she remembered something. "Elphie?"

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, unfolding her cane.

"I never did thank you."

"For what, my sweet?"

"For asking Morrible to allow me into the sorcery seminar."

Elphaba turned towards the blonde and smiled. "You're welcome. Are you ready to leave?"

"Mmhmm," Galinda hummed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to Elphaba and took her hand. Elphaba's emerald fingers slid up Galinda's arm and held on to the elbow. Giggling, Galinda led Elphaba to the door and off to breakfast.

"Galinda, you can sit with your friends if you want," Elphaba said as she sat next to Galinda in one of the booths.

Galinda looked up from her oatmeal at the emerald girl. "Elphie, I told you, they're not my friends anymore."

Elphaba shifted awkwardly in her seat. "It's just that… I don't want to ruin your reputation and… people already talk about me and I don't want them to start talking about you because…"

"Elphaba," Galinda interrupted, stopping Elphaba's rant. "I don't care about that."

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'm not a charity case."

"Elphie, I'm eating breakfast with you because I want to." She put her arm around the green girl.

Elphaba smiled daintily and blushed. "Really?"

"Of course." Galinda squeezed Elphaba hand. She ate her last spoonful of oatmeal and sighed. "It's almost time to leave. Are you ready?"

Elphaba nodded and Galinda slid out of the booth. Elphaba followed her and gripped her arm. Smiling, Galinda led her roommate out of the café.

* * *

"So, did you think about it?" Fiyero asked, finding Elphaba standing on the bridge over Suicide Canal again.

Elphaba turned towards him and smiled. _A smile_, Fiyero thought. _I finally get a smile. It's about time, too._

"I did," Elphaba admitted.

"And…?"

A slight blush appeared on Elphaba's cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "I would love you be your girlfriend. On one condition."

"What's that?" Fiyero asked, approaching the emerald girl.

"You need to promise me this isn't some sort of joke or prank," Elphaba said, her voice sounding soft and scared.

"I promise," Fiyero said, threading his fingers with Elphaba's. "This isn't some joke or prank, Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled as she felt Fiyero lean forward. A giggle and their lips met. A split second and she was pulled deeper into the kiss. A few seconds later, Fiyero gently pulled away and looked at the green girl, whose head was turned up towards him.

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled, pulling Elphaba into a hug.

"No, thank you," Elphaba whispered.

* * *

"Are they ready?" Nelliee asked, alone in a classroom with Milla, ShenShen and Pfannee.

Milla giggled. "Yup. These are perfect." She handed Nelliee a stack of papers.

"These are beautiful," Nelliee smirked, looking at the papers. "Okay, ShenShen, you cover the third floor. Milla and I will cover the main hallway. Pfannee, you can… cover everything else."

"Great," Pfannee said, grabbing a stack of papers from Nelliee.

Nelliee smiled as she dismissed her friends from their unofficial meeting. Smirking, she skipped out of the room with the pile of papers in her hand.

* * *

Galinda and Elphaba walked out of the sorcery seminar with Morrible, chatting away about the lesson.

"That was so much fun," Galinda smiled, leading Elphaba to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'm glad you had fun," Elphaba smiled.

"I just don't know how you did that teleporting spell. It's so hard."

"It's hard because you need to practice more."

Giggling, Galinda led Elphaba around the corner. They were almost to the cafeteria when Galinda stopped.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Galinda didn't respond as she looked at a poster hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Fiyero kissing Elphaba over Suicide Canal. But it was the caption under it that caught her attention and made her go pale.

_Prince Fiyero Tigulaar Kissing the Frog._

"Galinda?" Elphaba tried again.

"S-Sorry," Galinda whispered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," the blonde quickly lied.

"Glin, something's wrong. Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Elphie," Galinda said soothingly. She quickly took the poster down. "They're having a sing-along after dinner tonight at the Philosophy Club."

"Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

"It's the truth! There's a sing-along tonight. We should go!" Galinda smiled, trying to sound convincing.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba growled through clenched teeth.

_Oh, great! Now we're back to Miss Galinda. Perfect!_ "Please, Elphie?" the blonde pouted, giving Elphaba her best puppy-dog eyes, even though she knew her roommate couldn't see it. She leaned against her shoulder and whimpered.

Elphaba stiffened, her face hardening. "Galinda…"

"Pwease, Elphie?" Galinda whined, squeezing Elphaba's arm.

"A-Alright," Elphaba sighed, giving in.

Galinda smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She took Elphaba's arm and they walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. Now all she had to do was plan a sing-along at the Philosophy Club in about eight hours. Should be easy enough. She quietly folded up the poster and threw it in the garbage, hoping Elphaba would never find out about it.

The rest of their day was uneventful. Elphaba sat quietly in her classes, listening to the lectures and typing notes on her braille notebook. Galinda excused herself to use the bathroom in almost every class. She ran around the school, tearing down the posters of Fiyero kissing Elphaba and, violently crumbling them up, threw them into the trash.

"Galinda, are you feeling alright?" Elphaba asked as they walked back to their room.

"Yeah," the blonde muttered.

"Do you still feel like going to the Philosophy Club tonight?"

Galinda's eyes widened. _Oh, Shiz! I forgot to plan that!_ "Actually, I'm getting a headache. I'll just stay in the room."

Elphaba seemed disappointed. "Oh."

"Couldn't you go with Nessa?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Nessa doesn't really like going to places like that."

"You wanted to go, didn't you?"

"Not especially."

Galinda could hear the disappointment in her best friend's voice. She knew she wanted to go, but couldn't go there and get back by herself. It almost made her feel guilty for lying to her. But she did it for her. To protect her. That's what Galinda kept telling herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Elphie!" Galinda sang one Saturday morning. She jumped onto her roommate's bed. "Elphie!"

Elphaba shot up in her bed, gasping for air. "Oz, Galinda! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Galinda giggled, scooting closer to Elphaba and leaning her head on her shoulder. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my sweet," Elphaba whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"We should have a picnic today."

"That's what you almost gave me a heart attack for? Having a picnic?" Elphaba asked incredulously, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. It's Saturday. The sun is shinning, the birds are singing… and I wanna have a picnic. Just the two of us, right by Suicide Canal. Please?"

"Well… I…"

Galinda snuggled closer to her roommate, a small pout appearing on her lips. "Pwetty pwease?"

"Okay," Elphaba signed. "A quiet picnic does sounds enjoyable."

"YAY!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba winced at the sudden volume. The bubbly blonde bounced over to her closet and picked out a sundress to wear. "Elphie, come on!" Galinda ran back to her roommate and pulled her up by her arms.

"I'm coming," Elphaba chuckled, allowing the blonde to help her up.

Galinda led Elphaba to the bathroom before twirling around on her heels and walking back to her closet to pick out something for Elphaba to wear. She chose a royal blue sundress with a matching satin bow in the back.

As soon as she heard the shower water turn off, Galinda hurried over to the door and knocked. "Elphie, try this on." She opened the door a crack and slipped the dress inside. She felt fingers gently tug at the dress and let go. She closed the door again and waited for Elphaba to emerge.

A click and the bathroom door opened, revealing Elphaba in the sundress. Galinda smiled. The dress looked beautiful on the emerald girl. More importantly, it didn't clash with her exotic skin tone. It stopped just past her knees, the skirt of the dress flowing gently over her legs.

"Do I look… okay?" Elphaba asked timidly, running her fingers over the dress.

"Of course. You look beautiful," Galinda smiled, taking Elphaba's hands in her own.

"Th-Thank you," Elphaba blushed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Are you ready?" Galinda asked, retreating to her closet to fetch the picnic blanket.

Elphaba grabbed her cane and nodded. She heard Galinda's footsteps approaching her and reached out her hand. She smiled as she felt Galinda's fingers brush against hers. Beaming, the two friends walked out of their room together.

It has been a while since the posters incident. Galinda was grateful that no more posters were put up about Elphaba. She looked over at the green girl, who was quietly munching on the chocolate-covered strawberries they bought.

"So…" Elphaba said, swallowing the strawberry. "What do people normally do during these?"

"They talk," Galinda explained, wiping her mouth and taking a sip of her apple cider.

"Oh? About what?"

"That depends. Um… ooh! Let's talk about boys! You go first!"

Elphaba froze. "I… well…"

"Let's start with this. Have you ever been kissed by a boy before?"

Elphaba was about to say no when she remembered Fiyero. "Actually, yes."

Galinda giggled. "By who?"

"F-Fiyero. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I, probably against my better judgment, said yes."

"Fiyero's fallen in love with you?" Galinda asked. Elphaba looked down and Galinda immediately regretted the way that came out. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I've known Fiyero since we were little kids, and he's never, and I mean never, been serious about any girl before."

Elphaba slightly looked up. "And that changed with me?"

"Apparently, because he's studying. I've never seen Fifi open a book. I didn't even know he knew what a book was, much less what to do with it."

"Fifi?" Elphaba questioned.

"Yes. Fifi. It's my special nickname for him."

"I'm sure he loves that nickname."

"He hates it. According to him, it's too "perky". It only makes me want to call him that even more."

Elphaba chuckled. "I guess he did change with me."

"He did. I don't know what you did, Elphie, but thank you."

"I don't know what I did either, but you're welcome."

Giggling, Galinda threaded her fingers with Elphaba's. "So, have you two given each other cute boyfriend-girlfriend nicknames yet?"

Elphaba nodded. "We did."

"Um… hello? I need details. What do you call him? What does he call you?"

"I call him Yero."

"And what does he call you?"

"Fae."

"That's so romantic!" Galinda gushed, giggling from behind her hand.

"I'm glad you approve."

The two friends sat giggling, drinking their apple cider and finishing their snacks. As the sun began to set, they cleared up their belongings and headed back to their room.

"Thank you, Galinda," Elphaba smiled as Galinda opened the door for her. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad, Elphie. So did I," Galinda smiled.

* * *

Monday evening, Elphaba and Galinda went back to Suicide Canal. They had finished their classes early and were enjoying each other's company. Elphaba smiled as she listened to the rushing water, creating an atmosphere of tranquility around her.

"Excuse me, ladies," a voice said. Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero approaching them with something hidden behind his back.

"Hi, Fifi," Galinda smiled. The green girl chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" Fiyero asked.

"N-Nothing. It's just… Fifi," Elphaba crackled.

"Elphie," Fiyero said mockingly.

"For your information, Elphaba loves that nickname. Right, Elphie?" Galinda smiled.

"It is a little perky," Elphaba said, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Galinda scowled and stuck out her tongue at Elphaba. Sighing, she turned back to the prince. "What can we help you with on this fine evening?"

"Actually, Galinda, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Fiyero said, biting his lip.

"Sure."

_Over there_, Fiyero mouthed, pointing to a large oak tree a few feet away from where they were standing.

"I'll be right back, Elphie," Galinda said before standing up and following the prince. "What is it?" she asked once they were out of earshot of Elphaba.

Unable to speak, Fiyero handed her what he was hiding behind his back.

"What's this?" Galinda asked, taking the folded up paper from Fiyero.

"The Shiz Gazette, the school's newspaper."

"We have a newspaper?"

"Apparently."

"Well, what's the big… Oh Oz!" Galinda gasped, seeing what was on the front page of the paper. It was a picture of her and Elphaba from their picnic two days prior, their fingers intertwined, beaming at each other. She read the caption and her eyes widened.

_Popular Girl and the Artichoke… Secret Lovers?_

She looked up at Fiyero, a mixture of horror and pure confusion in her eyes. "Who would…?"

"Who would do something like this?" Fiyero whispered, finishing Galinda's question.

"This is just… No! We're just friends! I swear! I… she told me about you and her being an item and…"

"Glin," Fiyero said, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders and stilling her. "I understand. We just need to make sure Elphaba doesn't find out about this."

"It's all over the front page of the school paper!" Galinda hyperventilated.

"Glin, no one reads the school paper."

"They do now," Galinda said, gesturing to all the people outside reading the newspaper, smiling and giggling as they read the front page.

"What are we going to…?"

"Galinda? Fiyero?" a voice whispered. Galinda and Fiyero turned around and saw Elphaba slowly walking towards them, her cane sliding from side to side in front of her.

Galinda bit her lip and looked up at Fiyero.

"Glin? Yero?" Elphaba whispered, reaching her hand out towards the voices of her friends.

Fiyero stepped towards his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Fae, are you alright?"

"Yes," Elphaba said as Fiyero pulled her in for a hug. "I just… what are you talking about?"

"Fifi and I are planning a party," Galinda lied, making her voice sound bright and bubbly.

"A party?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, a party," Fiyero confirmed. _Apparently_, he mouthed to Galinda.

"Why are you planning another one?" Elphaba asked, turning towards Galinda.

"That was the beginning of fall dance. This is the beginning of winter dance," Galinda explained.

"Oh," Elphaba whispered, knowing better than to question the blonde any further. The sounds of laughs and snorts reached her ears. "Wh-Why is everyone laughing?"

Fiyero bit his lip, searching his brain for an answer. He looked around. Almost everyone in the school had to be out there reading the paper.

"Yero, what's going on?"

"It's the school paper," Fiyero said, still thinking about what he was going to say.

"We have a school paper?"

"Yeah. We do," Fiyero said. "And the comics are really funny." Fiyero took the paper from Galinda and opened to the comics page. They really weren't that funny.

"Oh."

"Here. Let's get you back inside," the prince said, taking Elphaba's arm and leading her back to the dorms, followed by Galinda.

Sighing, Elphaba obediently followed her boyfriend. Still feeling that she was being lied to, she decided to ask Nessa the next day. If anyone would tell her the truth, Nessa would.

* * *

**Important Note: This story is not a Gelphie! Repeat, not. A. Gelphie! There will be some Gelphie moments, but it's not the main ship.**


	7. Rumors in the Water

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: I don't either. I just love Fiyeraba. And I think we all know. *Shifts eyes***

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Whoa! Let's not go dropping houses on people, yet.**

**NellytheActress: I AM NOT A GELPHIE SHIPPER! I AM NOT A GELPHIE SHIPPER!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Fiyeraba makes everything better!**

**Elphabalover101: Maybe. It could still turn out okay. (I'm not sure how, but it could)**

* * *

Galinda somehow managed to avoid the topic of the newspaper that evening with Elphaba. She just hoped Fiyero would be able to get to Nessa and tell her not to say anything to Elphaba. They knew of the special bond the two sisters had, so getting Nessa to lie to Elphaba wouldn't prove to be the easiest of tasks.

"Nessie, what's going on? Why is everyone laughing about the school paper?" Elphaba asked as Nessa walked her to her first class.

Nessa bit her lip. Fiyero had found her in the courtyard and explained everything to her, but not without her seeing the front page of the paper first.

_"Nessa, please. You can't tell Elphaba about this," Fiyero pleaded with her._

_"I… Fiyero, she's my sister. I know you love her and you're only trying to protect her, but she hates it when people lie to her," Nessa said._

_"I know. I hate asking you to do this, Nessa, but please?"_

_"I… don't know. I've never lied to her before."_

_Sighing, Fiyero nodded and walked away, leaving Nessa alone to ponder what she was going to do._

"Nessie?" Elphaba asked, snapping Nessa out of her trance.

"Yes?"

Elphaba frowned. "Please tell me what's happening. What's so funny about the paper?"

_It's not funny at all_, Nessa thought. "It's noth-"

"You promised me you would never lie to me."

"It's nothing. It's just an article about the mystery meat in the cafeteria and some comics."

Elphaba clenched her fists.

"I'm not lying to you, Fabala. I promise," Nessa said, her hand shaking, a giveaway that she was lying.

"O-Okay," Elphaba said, believing her sister. After all, Nessa was the last person she would have expected to lie to her.

Nessa looked down, ashamed of herself. Hopefully, the paper wouldn't start printing braille copies of the newspaper, or she, Galinda and Fiyero would be dead for sure.

* * *

"Dude, I think you've got it bad," Avaric smiled at his friend.

"I know. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I don't know what's happening to me," Fiyero said, nervously running his hand through his brown hair.

"I'll tell you. You, my man, are in love. This is more than just a silly, little crush. This is the real deal. I've seen the way you look at her."

"I know. I just… I feel different when I'm with Elphaba. Most girls only like me for my looks and my position and don't care about who I truly am. With Elphaba, I can just be myself. I know this may sound mean, but I'm sort of glad she can't see. It gives me a chance to be who I really am and not have to live up to an image."

"That's deep, man. You _definitely_ have it bad."

"I'm glad you think so," Fiyero smiled, standing up and walking away. He was meeting Elphaba at her room to take her to the café on a date. Making sure his clothes were straight, he raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door. Galinda opened it up a few seconds later, a beaming smile on her face.

"Hi, Fifi. Come on in," the blonde smiled, stepping aside to allow the prince to enter the room. "Elphie's almost finished getting ready."

"Thanks, Glin," Fiyero smiled, walking into the room. "Does… does Elphaba know about… the thing?"

"We're still alive, so I don't think so," Galinda whispered, closing the door behind the prince. "I just want to figure out who did it."

"But if we find out, we need to keep it a secret."

Galinda nodded. "But, Fiyero… Elphaba made me promise her that I would never lie to her. And not saying anything is just as bad as lying. She's probably going to make you promise her as well and… these lies are going to eventually catch up to us and…"

"I know," Fiyero muttered, running his hand through his hair again. "We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. If the time comes," he corrected himself.

Nodding, Galinda turned around just as the bathroom door clicked open. Elphaba emerged, wearing a blue-violet sundress with royal blue flats. Her hair was slightly curled and flowing down her back, a hairstyle Fiyero though was quite elegant.

"Hi, Fae," the prince smiled, approaching the emerald girl.

Elphaba turned towards him and smiled. "Hi, Yero." She blushed as she felt Fiyero's fingers intertwine with hers.

"You look beautiful," Fiyero whispered. Elphaba giggled as she leaned her head against Fiyero's chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. "Are you ready to go?" he asked softly.

Elphaba nodded. She slowly broke away from Fiyero and felt her way over to her desk. She bumped into it and scanned the desktop for her cane. Locating it, she grabbed it and reached for Fiyero's arm. Smiling, Fiyero gladly offered his arm to Elphaba and the two were off.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, slightly looked up across the table.

"This is our third date."

"I know," Elphaba slightly blushed.

"What I mean is… this is our third date and I still don't know much about you. I mean, I know your name is Elphaba Thropp, you're eighteen years old and you have a younger sister named Nessarose. Other than that, it's a sea of uncertainty. We spent our last two dates talking about me, and though I love talking about myself, I would like to know more about you."

Elphaba giggled slightly. "Well… my middle name is Melena, after my mother."

"You never told me about your mother."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't remember much about her. She died when I was one."

"How?"

"G-Giving birth to Nessa."

Fiyero sensed he was hitting on a touchy subject. "I… I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I-It happened a long time ago."

"Do you remember what she looked like? Even if it's a little bit."

Elphaba shook her head. "I was born blind. I never saw her face."

Again, the prince sensed this was a touchy subject. "Oh. I didn't realize that…"

"It's okay."

"You said you didn't remember much about her. That means you must remember something," Fiyero said, gently encouraged the green girl on the subject.

Elphaba smiled softly. "Well, I remember… her voice. It was soft and warm and comforting. She had a beautiful singing voice. She used to sing lullabies to me while gently rocking me in her arms."

_A soft cry rang through the hallways of the Governor's Mansion. Melena Thropp, the wife of the Governor, pushed herself onto her elbows._

_"Melena, I'll get her," her husband, Frex, whispered, trying to push her back down._

_"No, it's alright," Melena said, pushing herself up again and sleepily walking out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall to the nursery, where the crying was coming from. "Oh, sweetie," she whispered, hurrying to the crib in the corner of the room. She lifted her crying six month old daughter out of the crib, cradling her against her chest. "It's alright. Mommy's here."_

_Slowly, the baby's crying died down. Her emerald green skin shone in the moonlight. Melena sighed, looking into her daughter's chocolate eyes. Though deep and beautiful, they were sightless, not allowing any light to pass through them._

_"You just wanted some company, didn't you?" Melena whispered softly. "My precious little Elphaba."_

_Elphaba whimpered and Melena quickly hugged her closer. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you're scared." Smiling softly, Melena walked over to the window. "The sun hasn't risen yet. It's still dark outside." A frown and she added softly. "Though it must always be dark for you."_

_Another whimper and Melena delicately stroked Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba's little hand slowly rose and grasped onto her mother's finger._

_"Good girl," Melena smiled. "You got my finger."_

_A dainty smile appeared on Elphaba's lips, hearing her mother's voice perk up, signaling that she was happy. She slowly loosened her grip around her mother's finger and yawned._

_"Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" Melena asked. She got another yawn in reply. "Alright then." Melena slowly made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down. She cradled Elphaba close to her chest, allowing her to hear her heartbeat. She frowned when she thought of her daughter's future. She would never be able to see. Nothing could change that. She looked down at Elphaba and saw her daughter smiling up at her. Melena smiled back and she slowly rock back and forth in the chair. She hummed a soft lullaby, coaxing Elphaba back to sleep. The emerald baby slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep._

_"Goodnight, Fabala," Melena whispered, placing Elphaba back in her crib and walking back to her bedroom._

Fiyero smiled as he listened to Elphaba speak. Based on Elphaba's description, he suspected she had inherited her mother's silky voice. Oz, he could listen to her talk for hours.

"What about your childhood?" Fiyero asked once Elphaba finished speaking.

"My childhood was…" Elphaba said, struggling to find the correct word. "Okay, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"My mother died giving birth to Nessa when I was one, leaving my father alone to raise two disabled daughters. Nessa's legs were tangled when she was born, leaving her with the inability to walk. My father overprotected both my sister and I growing up, but as we grew up, he began to let Nessa have more freedom, while I… remained the helpless daughter."

There was a brief silence and Elphaba continued. "I would try to be the big sister to Nessa, but in the end, I was the one depending on her. I love Nessa with all my heart and I'm forever grateful for all she's done to help me, but it's kind of embarrassing to have your younger sister taking care of you."

Another pause. "I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered. "I'm talking too much."

"No, please don't stop," Fiyero insisted. "I love listening to your voice."

"I… I don't normally talk this much."

"Why not?" Fiyero knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Elphaba speak some more.

"I need to focus on listening to what's around me," Elphaba answered, pushing stray hairs away from her face. "That's why I don't like crowded or noisy areas. It makes it harder for me to hear and concentrate."

"What's your favorite spot in your house?"

Elphaba smiled at this question. "Well, I have two. The first is my bedroom. The second is our library."

"You have a library in your house?"

Elphaba nodded. "It's a small one. It's mostly history and political books for my father. Some of my mother's books are still there. There's a mini section of braille books that my father updates on a regular basis for me. Then there are Nessa's books. She likes to read all different types of genres."

"What type of books do you like?"

"I have a feeling you're asking me these questions just to keep me talking," Elphaba chuckled.

"Well, I'm curious and I like listening to your voice," Fiyero smiled, leaning over the table to kiss her nose. "Is that so wrong?"

"No," Elphaba giggled. "I like mystery novels, adventure stories, and fantasy stories."

"What did you do for fun growing up?"

"Is this the last question?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Last question. I promise."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Well, I liked reading…"

"I said fun."

"Reading is fun. I also liked to sneak out of the house into the gardens."

"Would your father ever get worried about you?"

"I thought you said that was the last question?"

"This is a follow-up question, not just some random question."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "My father would get worried. He would run all over the house until he found me outside. I understand that he's only trying to protect me, but… sometimes, I wish he would give me a little space. As you probably figured out, I don't like asking for help if I feel I can do it myself."

Fiyero smiled.

"Okay, that's it. No more talking from me," Elphaba said stubbornly, though Fiyero caught the slight playfulness in her voice.

"Aww," he whined.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not going to work."

Fiyero chuckled as he drank the last sip of his lemonade.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Now that we're on our third date, and this obviously isn't some joke or something, c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I want you to promise me that you will never lie to me. Ever. About anything."

Fiyero bit his lip. Galinda warned him about this, yet he thought, hoped even, that it would never come.

"Yero?"

"I promise," Fiyero said, squeezing her hand.

Elphaba smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to leave?"

Elphaba nodded and slid out of the booth. Fiyero left the tip for the waitress under the glass and offered his arm to Elphaba. The green girl took the arm offered to her and allowed Fiyero to lead her back to the dorms.

* * *

**Thoughts so far? Comments? Questions? Ideas for what you want to happen in the future? Feedback in general? Reviews make my day!**


	8. Beautifully Tragic

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: I would start hoping for them right now. It's not gonna be pretty.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes. Thank goodness!**

**NellytheActress: NELLY, CHILL! The world is not over! Relax! Eat a Snickers!**

**spiritwarrior27: It just hasn't happened yet.**

**Bunny (Guest): Soon. Very soon.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Frex is so annoying.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Elphaba wanting to murder them would be a BIG understatement. Let's just say that.**

* * *

"I can't believe I did that," Nessa muttered, looking into her half-empty teacup. She was sitting across the table from Galinda in the café, sharing a quick snack with her. Elphaba and Fiyero were having a study date in the library.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Galinda whispered, placing her hand on top of the brunette's.

"It's just that… she can't know about that article… but I've never lied to her before. Oz, if she were to find out about this… I don't even want to think about what she'll do."

"Me neither," Galinda agreed, sipping her tea.

Neither girl spoke for a moment. "I just feel so bad for her," Nessa whispered, deciding to be the one to break the silence.

"I thought Elphaba didn't like it when people pitied her."

"She's my sister. I have the unwritten right to pity her," Nessa said, allowing a smile to tug on the corners of her lips. "I know this may sound weird… and probably a little bit selfish, but helping Fabala makes me feel less…"

"Crippled?"

"Yeah," Nessa whispered, slowly twirling a section of her hair around her finger. "I mean, even though I can't walk, our father has always considered me to be able to do more for myself, which I was grateful for. I had friends growing up and I never really had a problem fitting in."

"And… Elphaba?"

"Father kept Elphaba inside the mansion most of the time, claiming that the world was a dangerous place and he didn't want her to get hurt. It drove Fabala crazy. She hated being babied. She still does. She wants to be independent, but…"

"Everyone babies her," Galinda finished for her.

"I've always been the tragically beautiful girl, while Elphaba's always been the poor, blind girl. One would dare to say… beautifully tragic."

Galinda sat in silence for a moment. She knew that Elphaba wouldn't have had the easiest life growing up, but she had no idea she was overprotected by her father that much.

"I know it's embarrassing for her to have her younger sister protecting her, but there have been some times when Fabala was there for me," Nessa said quietly. "If I had a nightmare, she would hear me crying and hurry into my room to comfort me. When I was lonely and wanted some company, she would be there for me, like the older sister she is."

_Nessa was fast asleep in her bed. Suddenly, her face contorted into a grimace. The seven year old began to toss and turn in her bed, fighting the nightmare in her head. Screaming, she shot up in her bed, sweat glistening on her forehead. Whimpering, she clutched her bed sheets for dear life. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps and the sound of fingertips gliding against the wall. Turning, she spotted a small figure standing in her doorway. Shivering, she brought the blankets to her face as she tried to inch away from the figure._

_"Nessie?" the figure whispered, stretching out her hand._

_"F-Fabala?" Nessa whispered, slowly lowering her hands. She watched as her sister slowly groped towards her. "Fabala," she whispered, stretching her arm out towards her._

_Elphaba bumped into the footboard of Nessa's bed. Moving to the left, her hand slid across Nessa's blankets. She stopped when she felt Nessa gently grab her arm. Smiling, she sat down on the bed and pulled her younger sister into her arms._

_"Fabala," Nessa whispered, throwing her arms around the green girl and burying her face in her shoulder._

_"Nessie… are you alright? I heard you scream," Elphaba whispered, hugging Nessa closer._

_"I… I'm fine," Nessa muttered._

_"Nessie, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. Please."_

_"I just had a bad dream. That's all."_

_Elphaba tenderly stroked her younger sister's hair. Nessa finally allowed her tears to come and cried on Elphaba's shoulder._

_"Shh, it's alright," Elphaba whispered, rubbing small circles on Nessa's back. "It was just a dream."_

_"I was so scared."_

_"I know," Elphaba whispered as she waited for Nessa's sobs to die down._

_Slowly, but surely, Nessa's crying ceased._

_"There," Elphaba whispered soothingly. "Is that better?"_

_Smiling, Nessa nodded. "I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Elphaba in a caring hug._

_"I love you, too, Nessie," Elphaba whispered back. Her hand slowly slid up Nessa's arm to her face. Her fingers traced over her face and rested on her forehead. Smiling, Elphaba slowly leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Nessa's forehead. "Goodnight, Nessie."_

_"Goodnight, Fabala," Nessa whispered sleepily as her sister helped her back under the covers. "Will you sing to me?"_

_"Of course," Elphaba smiled as she began to sing. "I'll be your candle on the water. My love for you will always burn. I know you're lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting. Don't give up you have somewhere to turn."_

_Nessa smiled as she listened to her sister's voice._

_"I'll be your candle on the water. 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright. My soul is there beside you. Let this candle guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light."_

_The younger Thropp felt her eyelids growing heavier with every word Elphaba sang. Yawning, she slowly began to close her eyes._

_"A cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. I'll paint a ray of hope around you. Circling in the air. Lighted by a prayer. I'll be your candle on the water. This flame inside of me will grow. Keep holding on you'll make it. Here's my hand so take it. Look for me reaching out to show. As sure as rivers flow, I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go..."_

_Nessa's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Elphaba's fingers stretched out and found Nessa's face again. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed Nessa's forehead again. "Goodnight, Nessa." She slowly slid off the bed and groped back to the doorway. Her fingers bumped against the wall and she moved to her right and, feeling the opened space of the doorway, slipped out of the room, back to her bed._

"Hello, ladies," a suave voice interrupted them. Galinda and Nessa looked up and saw Fiyero and Elphaba approaching them.

"Hi, Fiyero," Nessa smiled, looking up at the prince.

Fiyero led Elphaba to a seat and helped her sit down. "Did you have a good study date?" Galinda asked, playfully nudging Elphaba.

"I don't know if you even could call it a "study date". Fiyero wouldn't even open up the book," Elphaba said.

"Oh, it was a _study_ date? I thought it was just a date," Fiyero said sheepishly, his face reddening.

The girls snickered. Fiyero smiled as he sat down next to Elphaba and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, what have you girls been talking about?"

"The party," Galinda smiled, lying through her teeth.

_The newspaper_, Nessa mouthed.

"I still can't believe you're throwing _another_ party," Elphaba sighed.

_We are now_, Galinda thought. "We are. And we're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" Elphaba questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes! Shopping," Galinda smiled, jumping up to get Elphaba some tea.

"She's serious about this," Elphaba muttered, leaning back in her chair.

"Another party does sound like fun," Nessa smiled.

"And I suppose you're going to make me go?" Elphaba frowned.

"If you don't go, who will I go with?" Fiyero pouted. "You _have_ to go."

"You're so silly," Elphaba giggled.

"So you'll go with me?"

Elphaba sighed, but gave in. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Galinda returned with Elphaba's tea. "I got you some tea, Elphie."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, hearing Galinda set the teacup in front of her. Her fingers slowly reached out and found the cup handle. Grasping it firmly, she slowly brought the cup to her lips. She smiled as the scent of the warm, peppermint tea floated up to her nose. Taking a delicate sip, she lowered the cup back to the table.

"When are you going to start planning?" Nessa asked.

"Right now, actually," Galinda smiled, pulling out a clipboard from her bag. "Let's see, there's the reservations, the food, the decorations, and the posters. Who wants what?"

"I'll make the posters," Nessa volunteered.

"Dibs on the food!" Fiyero smiled, touching his nose with his pointer finger.

"I'll make the reservations and Elphie, you can help me with the decorations," Galinda smiled, checking everything on the list.

"Okay," Elphaba nodded, glad she could help plan the party.

"Great! Let's all get a goodnight's sleep so we can start bright and early tomorrow morning!" Galinda smiled, standing up from the table.

Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet and the group exited the café.

"I'll see you later, Fae," Fiyero said, giving Elphaba a goodbye kiss outside Crage Hall.

"Goodbye, Yero my Hero," Elphaba smiled.

"Yero my Hero. I like that," Fiyero laughed.

"So do I."

"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough," Galinda said, gently taking Elphaba's arm and pulling her away from Fiyero. "See you later, Fiyero."

"Okay, bye," Fiyero smiled, waving to Galinda, Elphaba and Nessa as they disappeared inside the building.

The girls dropped Nessa off downstairs in front Madame Morrible's room before walking up the stairs to their room.

"Finally!" Galinda exclaimed, over-dramatically flopping onto her bed.

Elphaba chuckled as she folded her cane and placed it on her desk. "So, where are we having this party?"

Galinda's response was muffled, considering the fact that her face was buried in her fluffy, pink pillow.

"What?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the blonde.

"At the Ozdust. The same place as last time," Galinda repeated, lifting up her head.

"Ah. I get it," Elphaba smiled, slowly walking towards her bed and sitting down. "What else do we need to do?"

"Well, the band's already been reserved, Fiyero and Nessa are taking care of everything else. All we have to do it go shopping, because I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear!"

"I'm sure your closet is full of pretty dresses you can wear, my sweet," Elphaba said, feeling her nightstand for her book.

"No… no… NO!" Galinda sighed, rummaging through her closet, trying to pick out a dress to wear. "We need to go shopping!"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably on her bed, her book resting in the bowl of her lap.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, turning around at her roommate's lack of response.

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry. I… I've never been shopping before."

Galinda frowned, suddenly remembering Nessa's story. "Oh. I'm sorry, Elphie. If you don't want to come with me…"

"No, I do," Elphaba interrupted, looking up in Galinda's direction.

Galinda turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Elphie. I wouldn't have any fun without you." She skipped over to her roommate and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

Elphaba smiled as she hugged the blonde back. "Anything for you, my sweet."

* * *

"Oh, Elphie. You're gonna have do much fun!" Galinda gushed as she led Elphaba through the busy streets of the Shiz. The girls were going on their shopping trip for the dance.

Elphaba smiled, though she was secretly thinking about how she could possibly have fun on this little outing. She wouldn't be able to see any of the articles of clothing, or what Galinda would try on, or what Galinda would make her try on. Though she trusted the blonde, she still wasn't sure about this.

Galinda frowned at her roommate's lack of response, but understood. Elphaba was probably terrified. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"I suppose," Elphaba finally said.

"You suppose?"

"I'm kidding. Of course I trust you."

"Good," Galinda said proudly, opening the door to a small boutique and leading Elphaba inside.

Elphaba stiffened as the atmosphere around her changed. "G-Glin… where are we?"

"Princess Polly!" Galinda giggled.

"This sounds like…" Elphaba never got to finish her sentence. Galinda pulled her over to one of the dress racks. Elphaba heard Galinda go through many dresses, pulling a few of them off the rack.

"Galinda…"

"Try this on, Elphie," Galinda said, gently pushing a dress into Elphaba's arms. The blonde didn't give her friend a chance to protest before leading her to the changing rooms. She gently pushed Elphaba into one of the room and closed to door behind her. She moved to sit down on one of the comfy sofas, waiting for her friend to emerge.

Elphaba frowned as she ran her fingers over the dress. It felt like it was made out of cotton. It had long sleeves that Elphaba guessed would stop below her elbows. Sliding her fingers down the dress, she discovered a large, satin bow in the back. She carefully took off the blouse and skirt she was wearing and slipped on the dress. She slowly ran her fingers over the soft cotton. She was right about the sleeves stopping right below her elbows. The skirt of the dress went all the way down to her ankles. Biting her lip, Elphaba hoped she would be able to walk without accidently tripping over it. Feeling she was ready, she reached out her hand and felt for the knob on the door.

"Galinda?" Elphaba whispered, emerging from the changing room.

The blonde looked up and gasped. Elphaba's dress was a deep purple color. The purple satin bow in the back was a nice touch to the dress. Galinda smiled as she watched the way the dress flowed over Elphaba's legs. In short, it looked beautiful on her.

"You look beautiful, Elphie," Galinda smiled, standing up and walking over to her best friend. She gently took Elphaba's hands and squeezed them.

"I… really?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course. You said you trusted me, didn't you?" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba laughed. "I did, my sweet." The green girl turned and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. She came out a few minutes later, wearing her blouse and skirt and carrying the dress in her hand. Galinda picked up the dress she was buying, a sparkly pink dress with short sleeves and that looked like it would just past her knees, took her arm and led her to the cashier.

"Galinda, how much does the dress cost?" Elphaba asked, feeling for the tag and turning it towards Galinda.

"Twenty five Oz bucks."

Elphaba nodded and searched her bag for her wallet. Locating it, she pulled out a folded twenty Oz buck bill, followed by a differently folded five Oz buck bill. The girls paid for their dresses and were on their way back to the university.

"Why is your money folded differently?" Galinda asked on their walk back.

Elphaba smiled at the blonde's question. "It's a little trick I learned so I can tell which bill is which."

"But how can you tell the difference?"

"It's easy. Ones are left unfolded. Fives are folded lengthwise. Tens are folded by width. Twenties are folded lengthwise, and then by width."

"That sounds complicated."

"It isn't, really. It just takes practice to get used to it."

Galinda smiled up at her friend. The two girls continued their walk in silence and finally returned to the university's grounds.

* * *

Galinda was helping Elphaba get ready the night of the dance. Elphaba was sitting on her roommate's bed, her roommate kneeling behind her, brushing her hair. Both girls were wearing their dresses and we're all ready. Galinda's hair was curled and bouncing off her shoulders. Her make-up was perfect. She had tried to do Elphaba's make-up, but the green girl had stubbornly refused to wear any. Deciding not to push the argument, Galinda didn't apply any makeup to Elphaba's face. She finished brushing Elphaba's hair and looked for something to adorn it with. Her eyes suddenly fell on the pink flower clip she placed in Elphaba's hair the first time she gave her a makeover. Giggling, she skipped over to Elphaba's dresser and grabbed the clip and clipped it into Elphaba's raven hair.

"You're all ready," Galinda announced, smiling at the emerald beauty.

"Thank you, Galinda," Elphaba smiled, pushing herself to her feet and walking over to her desk.

Three soft knocks came from the door.

"It's Fifi!" Galinda squealed, running to open the door. She turned the doorknob and flung the door open, revealing a very handsome Vinkun prince in a grey suit and black bow tie.

"Hello, ladies," Fiyero smiled.

"Hi, Yero," Elphaba said, turning towards him and smiling.

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat when he saw Elphaba. She looked gorgeous. Galinda did a wonderful job helping her pick out a dress.

"Fae," he breathed, approaching the emerald girl.

Elphaba grabbed her cane and turned around. "Yes?"

"You look… beautiful," the prince smiled.

Elphaba blushed and giggled. "Thank you." Her hand slowly slid up Fiyero's arm to his face. Her fingers glided across Fiyero's cheek to his nose, then down to his lips. Smiling, she stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips against Fiyero's.

"Are you ready to go?" Fiyero asked gently once they pulled away.

Elphaba nodded and she took Fiyero's arm and allowed him to lead her to the Ozdust.

Elphaba stayed close to Fiyero and Galinda the entire night. The loud music mixed with everyone else talking was giving her a headache. She wanted to go back to the quiet dorm, but also wanted to stay with Fiyero and have fun.

"Fae, would you like to dance?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looked up and frowned. "I… can't."

"Sure you can," Fiyero gently encouraged, helping Elphaba to her feet.

"Yero, I… never learned how to dance."

"I'll teach you."

"I don't want to make a complete fool of myself."

"You won't, Fae. I promise. Just follow me."

"Yero…"

"Elphie, just go. You'll have fun," Galinda said, taking Elphaba's cane and holding it for her.

"Glin!" the green girl protested.

"Just follow me," Fiyero whispered, leading Elphaba onto the dance floor. He took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I apologize in advance for the damage I'm about to do to your feet." Elphaba said, giving Fiyero a small smile.

Fiyero chuckled and kissed her nose. "You'll be fine."

A slow waltz began playing and Fiyero gently led Elphaba in the dance. "One, two, tree. One, two, three," he softly counted for her.

Elphaba followed Fiyero's lead and quickly learned the dance. She smiled as she and Fiyero glided across the dance floor. It was just the two of them. No one else was there. No one else mattered at that moment.

Fiyero smiled as he spun Elphaba around the dance floor. The song ended and Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's chest.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Fiyero smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Elphaba nodded. "It was. I can't remember a time when I didn't have fun like this. Thank you, Yero my Hero."

"Anytime, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead and leading her back to the table.

* * *

**Song Used: "Candle on the Water" from Pete's Dragon**

**BTW: Princess Polly is a real store in Australia. I shopped there when I went to Australia on a student exchange program. They have the cutest dresses ever! If you ever have the chance to go to Australia, I highly recommend shopping at Princess Polly (After you climb to the top of the Sydney Harbor Bridge ((which I did!)), of course!)**

**Favorite lines?**


	9. Always Be Here For You

**NellytheActress: You're allergic to peanuts? So am I! Then you can have a Hershey Bar! And I have something very special planned for you. Don't worry.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: HAHAHA! I found that part funny, too! *Hands you the Snickers* There you go!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: HAHA! Yup!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Cuties! And it's okay!**

**Doglover645: Aww! Thank you! Yes. A muffled Galinda voice is very funny.**

**Bunny (Guest): You know something's gonna happen. Something always happens. It just hasn't happened yet…**

**Elphabalover101: *Crackles* Yes. They'll have to evacuate Shiz… or Oz in general, because you don't want to mess with an angry Elphie.**

* * *

Lurlinemas break soon came. It hadn't snowed yet, much to the blonde's displeasure. She hoped it would snow soon. After all, what was Lurlinemas without snow?

"Do you need anything else, Elphie?" Galinda asked as she helped Elphaba pack up her suitcase.

"I don't think so," Elphaba said, feeling her desktop to make sure she packed everything. "Do you need any help packing?"

Galinda smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. "I'm fine."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you're going to pack your entire half of our room," Elphaba said, turning towards the blonde and smirking.

"I'm not packing the _entire_ room," Galinda said, grabbing her suitcase from her closet.

She turned around and saw Elphaba standing behind her, a stack of her books in her arms. "Make sure you save room for these," the green girl smiled.

"Thank you," the blonde giggled, taking the books from her roommate and placing them in her suitcase.

The two girls finished packing quickly. Galinda was sitting on her bed, waiting for Elphaba to finish packing, when she noticed a small wrapped box under her pillow. She reached for it and examined it further. Remembering what it was, she turned towards Elphaba and smiled.

"Elphie, I have a Lurlinemas present for you."

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She felt Galinda gently press a small box into her hands. Smiling, she groped her way over to her bed and sat down. She felt the bed sink as Galinda sat down next to her. Her fingers began to get to work unwrapping the present. She opened up the box and pulled out a small bottle.

"It's Gillikin perfume," Galinda explained shyly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, Glin," Elphaba smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "And… I have a present for you, too."

Galinda giggled as Elphaba stood up and felt her way to her closet. The emerald girl soon returned with a pink gift bag. She sat back down on the bed next to Galinda and handed her the bag. Giggling, Galinda took the bag and opened up. Gasping, she pulled out a beautiful pink and gold scarf.

"I made it myself," Elphaba smiled. "Nessa helped me pick out the colors. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Elphie! Thank you!" Galinda smiled, wrapping her arms around her friend.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. "Fabala, it's me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Nessie," Elphaba called back, grabbing her cane and allowing Galinda to lead her to the door.

The three girls walked outside to the carriages together.

"Fae!" a voice called.

Elphaba turned around. "Hi, Yero."

Fiyero stopped right in front of the green girl, briefly pausing to catch his breath before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "I just wanted to give this to you before you left."

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero gently pressed a book into her hands. Her fingers traced over the braille on the cover and she smiled. "Aneelia Tristen. I've always wanted to read this. Thank you, Yero."

"Anytime, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her nose.

"Fabala, the carriage is here," Nessa whispered gently.

Nodding, Elphaba slowly turned and grabbed onto the back of her sister's wheelchair. "Oh, Yero!" Elphaba called, turning around. "I have a present for you, too." The green girl reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. Smiling, Fiyero gently took the box from her hands and opened it.

"I needed new gloves," the prince smiled, taking the dark grey gloves out of the box.

"I know," Elphaba smiled, reaching for his hand.

Fiyero smiled as he took Elphaba's hand and, bringing it to his lips, tenderly kissed it. "Thank you."

"Fabala," Nessa whispered, gently tugging on her sister's arm.

"See you in two weeks, Fae," Fiyero whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"I'll miss you," Elphaba whispered, standing on her toes to give her boyfriend a goodbye kiss.

"I'll miss you, too," Fiyero smiled, watching as Elphaba turned away and was helped into the carriage. Once both Thropp girls were in the carriage, the driver closed the door and they were off. Galinda and Fiyero stood near the gate, waving until the carriage was out of sight.

"Nessa won't tell, would she?" Fiyero whispered, walking Galinda to her waiting carriage.

"No. She wouldn't. Hopefully…" Galinda whispered, allowing Fiyero to help her into the carriage.

The trip back to the Governor's mansion was quiet and uneventful for the girls. Nessa looked out the window, admiring the passing scenery. Elphaba quietly read the _Aneelia Tristen_ book Fiyero bought her. Finally, after a long four-hour carriage, they came to a halt and Nessa announced their arrival back home. Smiling, Elphaba bookmarked her page and placed the book back in her bag. She heard the carriage door open and soon, she and Nessa were helped out of the carriage.

"Father!" Nessa smiled, seeing their father quickly approach them.

"My precious Nessarose," Frex smiled, kneeling down and engulfing Nessa in a gentle hug. He slowly stood up and smiled at Elphaba. "Hello, little frog."

Elphaba turned and smiled. "Hello, Father."

Frex smiled as he gently hugged his eldest daughter. Elphaba quickly hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too, Fabala," Frex whispered, kissing her forehead. He gently pulled away from her and reached down to take her suitcase, but Elphaba stopped him.

"I can take it, Father."

"Fabala –"

"Father," Elphaba whispered, her voice sounding soft and desperate. "Please."

Frex sighed, but handed Elphaba her suitcase. Elphaba smiled softly, but quickly frowned when she felt her father gently take her arm and lead her towards the house, closely followed by Nessa.

_I really can't win in a situation like this, can I?_ Elphaba thought as her father led her to the door and opened it for her. She smiled as the familiar scents of her home filled her nose. It felt so good to be home.

"I'm fine now, Father," Elphaba said gently, trying to pull her arm away from her father.

"Elphaba…"

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll be fine by myself."

Reluctantly, Frex released Elphaba's arm. Smiling, Elphaba made her way to the stairs and gracefully ascended the grand staircase. Her hand slid across the wall as she made her way to her room. She past three doors until she finally came to her room. She felt for the doorknob and pushed the door open. Sighing in relief, Elphaba folded her cane and walked straight to her desk. Placing her cane on the desktop, she walked to her bed and sat down. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. Her fingers stretched out and felt the soft material of her quilt. Giggling, Elphaba ran her fingers over her quilt, enjoying its soft feeling beneath her fingertips.

"Fabala?" came a soft voice.

Elphaba looked up and forced a small smile. "Yes, Nessie?"

"Do you need any help unpacking?" the younger Thropp questioned, wheeling into the room.

"No. I'm fine," Elphaba responded, taking her suitcase and placing it on the bed.

"Are you sure? I can help you if – "

"Nessie. Please," Elphaba whispered softly, slowly closing her eyes.

A nod and Nessa left the room. Elphaba opened her eyes and sighed. She knew Nessa was only trying to help her, but sometimes, she wished she wouldn't. She wished everyone would treat her like a normal person. She wished she were normal. She slowly ran her right hand up and down her left arm. She had often heard people whispering about her green skin. Biting her lip, she wondered what was wrong with green? She had heard it wasn't a normal skin color, but that didn't do her much good. What was green like? Was it ugly? Did it make her ugly?

Shaking those thoughts from her head and standing up, Elphaba turned her attention to her suitcase. She quickly hung up her dresses and unpacked everything else she had in her suitcase, placing her clothes in their proper drawers.

Once she finished, she was about to sit on her bed and get some more reading done when the scent of peppermint tea reached her nose. Smiling, Elphaba took her book from her bag and made her way out of her room. Closing her door behind her, she slid her hand against the wall. Stopping, she felt for the banister on the staircase. Finding it, she grasped it tightly as she slowly made her way down the stairs, feeling for each new step with her feet. Reaching the bottom, she followed the smell of the tea to the kitchen.

"Fabala, would you like some tea?" she heard her father ask.

"Yes, please," Elphaba smiled politely, feeling for an empty chair.

"How are you girls enjoying Shiz?" Frex asked as one of the maids set the steaming cup of tea in front of Elphaba as she sat down.

"It's wonderful," Nessa smiled, bringing the cup to her lips.

Elphaba slowly picked up her cup and brought it to her lips. Frex was about to jump up and say something about the tea being hot, when Nessa quickly shot him a _'Please don't. You know how she hates it._' look. Frex sighed and forced himself to relax.

Elphaba and Nessa talked about their experiences so far at Shiz. Elphaba avoided the topics of the sorcery seminar with Madame Morrible and Fiyero. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if her father found out about Fiyero being her boyfriend. Word traveled fast around Oz, and Fiyero and his scandalous Winkie dancing-himself-through life reputation didn't make a good impression on her father. Nessa talked about her classes, Boq, her classes with Boq, but mostly Boq. She almost slipped about the newspapers, but quickly changed the subject to a picnic she had with Boq.

"You really like this boy, don't you, Nessa?" Frex smiled.

Nessa nodded excitedly as she continued to talk about her boyfriend. She noticed Elphaba starting to frown and she quickly changed the subject to her Physiology class, a class she had with… Boq.

Elphaba sat quietly as she listened to her sister talk about the boy she was madly in love with. She wanted to tell her father about Fiyero. She wanted to talk about the boy who swept her off her feet and cared about and loved her, despite her disability. That she actually found someone who cared for and loved her. But she didn't want her father to fly off the handle, which was something he did more times than Elphaba wanted to even think about.

"I'm getting tired. I think I'll go lie down," Elphaba announced, slowly pushing herself to her feet and feeling her way out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs as quickly as she could without causing herself to trip and hurried to her room. Closing the door behind her, Elphaba finally allowed herself to cry. She missed Fiyero, and not being able to talk about him made it worse. She heard the sound of wheels coming from down the hallway. Quickly wiping away her tears, Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down, grabbing her pillow and clutching it against her chest.

"Fabala?" Nessa whispered after softly knocking on the door three times.

"C-Come in," Elphaba whispered, clutching the pillow tighter.

A click and the door opened. Nessa slowly wheeled inside and stopped in front of her sister. "Fabala, are you alright?"

Elphaba looked up and smiled softly. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nessa whispered, gently taking her sister's hand and squeezing it.

"What for?" Elphaba asked, genuinely confused.

"For talking about Boq."

"Nessa, you should be able to tell Father everything. Just like how you can tell me everything."

_But I can't._ "I know. I just…"

"Nessie, I don't want to stop you from talking to Father about Boq. Even if I can't tell him about Fiyero because Oz knows what he'll do, that shouldn't stop you."

Nessa gave her older sister a small, yet grateful, smile. "I love you," she whispered, leaning forward and gently hugging her sister.

"I love you, too," Nessie," Elphaba whispered, returning the hug.

Nessa smiled as she wheeled out of the room. Elphaba laid down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes, allowing sleep to wash over her.

Lurlinemas day was very eventful at the Governor's mansion. The maids were up to their necks in work, from cleaning, to decorating, to baking in preparation for this special day. Elphaba woke up early, the warmth of the sun greeting her. Smiling, she pushed herself up, grabbed her robe and felt her way out of her room. She gracefully descended the staircase and made her way to the living room. She walked to where she knew the Lurlinemas tree was set up. The soft needles brushed against her fingers. Sighing, Elphaba allowed her fingers to glide over the needles of the tree. Her fingers bumped against the multiple ornaments. She smiled as she felt its smooth coldness of the ornaments.

"Good morning, Fabala," Nessa smiled, wheeling up to her sister.

"Good morning, Nessie. Merry Lurlinemas," Elphaba smiled, turning around towards her sister.

Nessa gently took her sister's hand and Elphaba knelt down to give Nessa a hug.

"Good morning, girls," Frex smiled, walking down the stairs. "Merry Lurlinemas."

"Merry Lurlinemas, Papa," Elphaba and Nessa said in unison as Frex kissed their foreheads.

Elphaba received a multitude of books from her father. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before… every year for as long as she could remember. She also received a warm, cotton dress with long sleeves and felt like it would stop at her ankles. She couldn't blame her father, though. She probably wasn't the easiest person to shop for.

Nessa received new dresses, books and a new sketchbook. The younger Thropp had a talent for art, and Frex made sure he nurtured it.

"Fabala, will you play something on the piano?" Nessa asked, looking up from her drawing.

"I…" Elphaba whispered. Like her sister, Elphaba had a special talent. She was an extremely talented piano player, but unlike her sister, she was extremely shy about it. No one outside her family new she could play the piano.

"Please?"

"A-Alright," Elphaba whispered, allowing her younger sister to help her to her feet and guide her over to the piano. Elphaba sat down on the bench and placed her fingers on the keys. She pressed one, making sure she had the right note. _F_. She slightly moved her fingers to the left. _C_. Smiling, she began to play a minuet. Nessa smiled and rocked from side to side in her wheelchair to the rhythm of Elphaba's song. Frex smiled as he listened to his eldest daughter play the piano. Elphaba became lost in her own little world, closing her eyes as the music surrounded her.

"That was wonderful, Fabala," Frex smiled, approaching his daughter.

"Th-Thank you," Elphaba whispered, feeling her father take her arm. "I think I'll lie down now. I'm getting a headache."

"Here," Frex said, gently guiding his daughter out of the room, towards the stairs.

"I can go by myself, Father," Elphaba said gently.

Frex sighed. "Fabala, you said you had a headache. I don't want you to…"

"Father, I'm too old for pity. Please. I'll be alright." Elphaba gently pulled her arm away from her father and walked up the stairs to her room. Sighing, she walked to her room and closed the door behind her. One more week. One more week and she would be back with Galinda and Fiyero. Everything would be alright and she wouldn't have to endure any more pity.


	10. Finding Out the Truth

**H-Hey everyone. Um… remember what I said about something happening? Well… this is that something.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: An annoying llama? Well… I guess you could put it that way.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: YAY! You're right, Elphaba is most certainly not ugly. *Takes snickers* You can have a Kit Kat instead. *Hands you Kit Kat***

**NellytheActress: Here is your special thing. *Hands you Hershey Bar* I'm just glad I FINALLY found something you like!**

**Bunny (Guest): You're right. At least he's nice to Elphaba… in a weird, annoying, over-protective way.**

**Elphabalover101: She really isn't.**

**Doglover645: Merry Lurlinemas to you, too!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Yes, Elphaba LOVES being overprotected by her father.**

* * *

Elphaba smiled as she packed up her suitcase for her trip back to Shiz. Her fingers slid over the leather top, enjoying its soft feeling against her fingertips.

"Fabala, are you ready to go?" Nessa asked, wheeling into her sister's room.

"I think so," Elphaba said, feeling for the smooth, metal latch to lock her suitcase.

"It snowed last night," Nessa whispered, wheeling towards the window and looking outside.

Elphaba bit her lip, trying her best not to growl. Snow mean ice. Ice meant slippery sidewalks. And slippery sidewalks meant her father would try to overly help her.

"Fabala, he's only trying to protect you," Nessa whispered gently, taking her sister's arm.

Sighing, Elphaba closed her eyes. "Yes, I know, Nessie. I just wish he wouldn't."

"Protect you?"

"No, _over_protect me. I'm not an invalid. I know he's trying to protect me, but protect me from what?"

Nessa remained silent, unsure of what to say. "I… don't know."

Elphaba sighed and gently pulled her arm away from her sister. She slowly walked back to her bed and grabbed her suitcase. "I… I'm ready now."

Nodding, Nessa wheeled out of the room, closely followed by her sister. The two sisters were greeted by their father in the front hallway.

"Father!" Nessa smiled, quickly wheeling up to her father.

"Nessa," Frex smiled softly, kneeling down to give his youngest daughter a hug. Slowly releasing her, he looked up at Elphaba. "Fabala, it snowed last night."

"I know. Nessa told me," Elphaba said, searching for her coat in the hallway closet.

"It's really slippery."

"I'll be careful."

"She'll be fine, Father," Nessa whispered gently, trying to help her sister out.

Elphaba smiled at her sister's attempt to help her. She knew it wouldn't do much use with her father, but at least she tried. She found her coat and moved to put it on, but stopped when she felt her father's arms on her shoulder. Grunting, she pulled her arm away from her father. "Father, I don't need any help!"

"Elphaba," Frex said, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone. "You are next in line for the Governorship of Munchkinland. You must stop being so stubborn."

Elphaba froze. "Governor of Munchkinland?" She turned towards her father. "When did this come up?"

"You're the oldest, Fabala. You will be the future Governor of Munchkinland."

"Then why are you treating me like a child?" Elphaba asked. It was hard to tell if she was angry or not. She didn't sound angry, but Nessa and Frex knew better. Elphaba was beyond furious.

"Fabala –"

"If I am to be the future Governor, why are you still coddling me and treating me like a child? I'm sure the people of Munchkinland will _really_ appreciate a Governor who is not only green and blind, but also completely helpless. How do you expect me to lead an entire country if I can't take care of myself? How will the people expect me to take care of them?"

"I care about you, Fabala," Frex whispered gently, gripping Elphaba's hands. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Safe?" Elphaba whispered. "Safe from what?"

"Fabala," Nessa whispered, trying to calm her sister's raging temper.

"No, Nessa," Elphaba said, holding up her hand to silence her sister. She turned back to her father, her eyes narrowing. "Safe from what?"

"Fabala, there are people out there that don't have your best interests at heart."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do!"

"Alright, then. If you did, you would stop coddling me like a small child and give me some space to breathe. You let Nessa have freedom!"

"That's completely irreverent."

"How so? Because Nessa's different? Because she's not green?" A pause and Elphaba continued, her voice sounding softer and more timid. "Because she can see?"

"Fabala, no," Frex said quickly.

Elphaba violently pulled her hands away from her father. "Yes, it is! You know, Nessa knows it, and I know it."

"That's not true, Fabala," Frex insisted, pulling Elphaba in for a hug.

Elphaba tore away from her father. "Don't touch me!"

"Elphaba –" Frex wasn't about to give up so easily. He grabbed Elphaba's hands and tried to pull her into a hug again.

"Get away from me!" Elphaba cried, tears streaming down her cheek.

Frex let go and watched as Elphaba threw on her coat, grabbed her gloves and hat and started for the door.

Nessa stayed behind her father, watching as Elphaba threw open the door and slowly walked outside, following the path to where she knew the carriage was waiting for her and her sister. The path had been shoveled and wasn't as slippery as Frex had originally thought.

"Fabala, must you be so stubborn?" Nessa whispered.

"Have a safe trip, Nessa," Frex whispered, smiling softly as he leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Father," Nessa smiled, wheeling outside and following her sister outside.

When she got to the carriage, she saw that Elphaba was already inside. Araku helped the younger Thropp out of her wheelchair and into the carriage. Nessa opened her mouth and was about to chide her sister for her behavior when she noticed the tears streaming down Elphaba's emerald cheek and her sniffled, deep breaths. Sighing, she decided that chiding, or generally talking to her sister was not the best idea at the moment. All she could do was reach over and gently take Elphaba's hands into her own. Elphaba didn't seem to respond to Nessa's sisterly gesture. Nessa wondered if that was a good thing or not. It was going to be a very long carriage ride back to Shiz, and Nessa knew it.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the golden gate of Shiz University. Nessa opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Fabala," she whispered, stroking the back of her sister's hand. "We're here."

Elphaba looked up and nodded. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and watery.

The Thropp sisters were helped out of the carriage. Elphaba took her luggage and grabbed onto the back of Nessa's wheelchair.

"ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A split second and Elphaba was attacked in a bear hug, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Glin, be careful," Nessa warned.

"Oh, Elphie! I missed you so much!" Galinda exclaimed, tightening her grip around the green girl.

Elphaba chuckled softly and hugged the blonde back. "I missed you, too, Glin."

"Are you alright?" the blonde questioned, gently pulling away and noticing that Elphaba looked like she had been crying.

"Y-Yeah," Elphaba whispered, wiping her face.

"Elphie, something's bothering you. Please tell me."

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm just tired from the trip. That's all," Elphaba said, offering the blonde and small smile.

"O-Okay," Galinda said, not fully believing her friend, but not wanting to start an argument. She hugged Elphaba again. "I just missed you so much!"

"Glin, give Elphaba some room to breathe," a soft voice said, approaching the girls.

"Wait your turn, Fifi!" Galinda admonished.

Fiyero waited patiently as Galinda finished giving Elphaba her bone-crushing hug.

"Is it my turn?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes," Galinda said, stepping aside.

Fiyero chuckled as he delicately took Elphaba's hand and squeezed it. "Hi, Fae."

Elphaba turned towards him and smiled. "Yero, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Fiyero smiled, gently pulling Elphaba in for a hug.

Elphaba rested her head against her boyfriend's chest and sighed. How she missed leaning her head against her boyfriend's chest and listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.

"How was your vacation?" Fiyero said, leaning his chin on top of her head.

"It was good," Elphaba half-lied. "How was yours?"

"I enjoyed it." Fiyero gently wrapped his arm around Elphaba's slender waist and guided her towards the dorm rooms.

"It feels so good to be back!" Galinda smiled, flopping down on her bed.

Elphaba gave her a small smile as she felt her way to her bed and set her suitcase down. "It does feel good to be back."

"Surely you must like being home more," Galinda said, turning towards her roommate.

"Well, in terms of me knowing where everything is, yes. I do like being at home. Other than that… n-never mind. It's complicated."

Galinda was about to press the subject more, but decided against it. It was obvious that Elphaba didn't want to talk about it.

"H-How was your break?" Elphaba asked as the girls were unpacking, wanting to start a conversation with the blonde.

"Oh, it was completely Ozmazifying!" Galinda smiled before beginning her long ramble on the parties, the food, the presents, the decorations and the music before catching herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay. I'm enjoying your story," Elphaba smiled, sitting on her bed, facing the blonde.

"But I want to hear about your holiday," Galinda smiled, bouncing over to her roommate and sitting down next to her.

"T-There's nothing to talk about, really," Elphaba said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Sure there is. Just tell me what you did."

"I spent most of my time in my room, reading."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you," Galinda chuckled, giving Elphaba's arm a gentle squeeze.

"I suppose not," Elphaba smiled.

"What did you father get you?"

"Books. As usual. Not that I mind. I love getting new books. He also bought me a dress."

"That sounds like fun."

"I-It was," Elphaba admitted with a small smile.

* * *

The girls were alone in their room, enjoying some time quiet time together. Elphaba sat on Galinda's bed as she allowed the blonde to brush her hair. Galinda hummed a soft tune as she ran the brush through Elphaba's silky hair.

"You have a really pretty voice," Elphaba smiled, her fingers gliding across the braille of her book.

"Thank you, Elphie," the blonde blushed and giggled. "I'm sure you have a pretty voice, too."

Elphaba shrugged shyly. "I…"

"I've never heard you sing before."

"The opportunity never presented itself."

"Will you sing for me?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

Elphaba froze. She wasn't expecting that. Galinda felt her friend stiffen and decided not to press her anymore.

"It's okay. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to," Galinda reassured her, soothingly rubbing her upper arm.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just that… I've never sung in front of anyone before."

"I understand," Galinda smiled, continuing her task. A random question entered her mind and the blonde took a chance in asking it. "Could your mother sing?"

Elphaba stiffened at the question, but slowly forced her body to relax. "Y-Yes. She could. I remember her singing lullabies to me."

"How do you remember her so well? I'm sorry… that's probably a touchy question."

"No, no, it's fine," Elphaba reassured her. "Well… my father used to tell me that I would start crying every time my mother tried to put me down, so she carried me around with her almost everywhere. I guess I remember her so well because I was always with her."

"That makes sense," Galinda smiled, finishing Elphaba's hair. "I'm all done. I have to go to class now, but I'll be back to help you get ready for your date with Fiyero."

"I still can't believe you signed up for 'Fashion Merchandizing'," Elphaba said, standing up.

"You'll thank me later," Galinda smirked, giving her friend a quick hug before bolting out of the room.

"I'm sure I will," Elphaba called after her.

A few hours later, Galinda returned to the dorm room with Fiyero. The prince had talked her into letting her to come with her back to the dorms to be with Elphaba.

"Fifi, it's bad luck for the man to see the woman before the date," Galinda huffed, fishing out her keys.

"Glin, I think you mean wedding. And no one's getting married," Fiyero sighed.

"Yet."

"Yet?"

Galinda pushed the key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Hi, Elphie!"

"So, nothing interesting was in the newspaper, huh?"

Both the blonde and the prince froze. Elphaba was sitting at her desk, her fingers gliding over a large piece of paper.

"What are you talking about?" Galinda asked. She knew what Elphaba was talking about. She just hoped it wasn't true.

"What am I talking about?" Elphaba repeated harshly. "Popular girl Galinda Upland falls in love with the walking green bean of Oz."

Fiyero's eyes widened. It was a braille copy of the newspaper. Since when did they start printing out braille copies?

"F-Fae, where did you get that?" Fiyero asked gently.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. That's not the point. The point is that you lied to me. You lied to me after you promised you wouldn't."

"What's going on in here?" Galinda and Fiyero turned around and saw Nessa in the doorway.

"I suppose you knew about this, too. Didn't you, Nessa?" Elphaba snarled.

"Fabala, what are you talking about? Nessa asked, wheeling into the room.

"This!" Elphaba scowled, grabbing the newspaper. "You said everyone was laughing at the comics."

There was no point in lying now. Elphaba knew. She knew and they were all going to be dead in a matter of minutes.

"That was a lie, wasn't it? WASN'T IT!?"

"Fabala, please," Nessa whispered, noticing the books on the desk shaking.

The lights flickered on and off, the window opened and closed and strong winds whipped through the room.

"WASN'T IT?!" Elphaba shouted, the winds making her hair wildly dance around her.

"Lamp!" Galinda shouted.

Fiyero ducked as the lamp that would have made contact with his face crashed into the wall behind him, shattering into millions of little pieces.

"Thanks," Fiyero whispered to the blonde.

"Fabala, calm down," Nessa whispered, wheeling up to her sister.

Elphaba growled and stepped away from her. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down!"

"Elphie, please listen to us," Galinda pleaded.

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me. I never should have let you into my life in the first place. I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"Fabala," Nessa whispered, near tears.

"Fae, please let us explain," Fiyero said, walking up to Elphaba.

Elphaba sensed his movements and quickly moved away. "Don't call me Fae ever again! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this!"

A single tear slid down Galinda's cheek. "Elphie, you don't mean that."

"Get out! All of you get out of here, now!"

Nessa slowly backed away, signaling for Fiyero to follow her. The prince slowly left the room, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's shaking form.

Galinda remained in the room. "You can't kick me out. This is my room, too. And at least let Fiyero, Nessa and I try to explain what happened."

Elphaba turned towards the blonde and growled. "I. Said. Get. Out."

"No. Not until you let me explain. We did this for you. To protect you. We didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Get. Out!" Elphaba shot her hand towards the blonde and an invisible energy wave threw her out of the room, her back colliding with the wall outside the room. The blonde opened her eyes and saw the door slam shut behind her.

"Glin, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, kneeling next to the blonde and helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." Galinda said, brushing the dirt from her uniform. "I think… I think I just lost my best friend."

* * *

**So… favorite lines? Thoughts? Comments?**

**Oh come on, guys. It was coming for a while. I just decided to make it… now.**


	11. Pushing Away

**NellytheActress: No, Nelly. No scissors. And you'll find out.**

**Bunny (Guest): LOL! Galinda's brief moment of braverism (it's a word now!).**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Okay, okay, I'll make it right… eventually *Evil smirk***

**Heatqueen: Elphaba doesn't care about the newspaper article. She couldn't care less about that. She's mad because her best friend, boyfriend and sister lied to her after they promised her they wouldn't. And the fact that it happened before Lurlinemas break made it all the more worse. That means they were lying to her the whole time.**

**Elphabalover101: No, it was most certainly not me. Why would I do such a cruel thing? That's just… wicked.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You know Elphaba. She's… Elphaba. I loved that line, too!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: You called it! Don't worry, I won't tell her.**

**Guest: You'll find out in this chapter.**

* * *

Galinda stared at the closed door, as if expecting Elphaba to walk out.

"Just give her some time," Nessa reassured her. "She'll come around, eventually."

"I feel… awful," Galinda whispered, tears sliding down her face.

"Why is she so upset about the newspaper article? I mean, it's not even true," Fiyero said, biting down on his lip.

"It's not about the paper, Fiyero," Nessa spoke softly. "Fabala's upset because we lied to her. She hates it, as you probably realized."

"It wasn't fun almost getting killed by a flying lamp," Fiyero muttered.

"Come on. Let's give her some space to cool down. She'll be alright," Nessa said, offering her two friends a small smile and leading them down the hallway.

Elphaba knelt on floor, her arms wrapped securely around her abdomen as she sobbed her eyes out. She couldn't believe her friends lied to her. She especially couldn't believe Nessa lied to her. Her own sister. Her flesh and blood. She managed to calm her sobs to only an occasional hiccup. Sighing, she slowly pushed herself to her feet and felt her way over to her dresser to grab her nightclothes. Pulling out a silky nightgown, she went to the bathroom to change. She came out, fully prepared for bed, and, climbing into bed, pulled the covers up to her nose, wanting nothing more than to just end the day.

Galinda came into the room a few hours later. "Elphie?"

Not getting a response from her roommate, Galinda sighed and quickly changed for bed. Coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked at the sleeping form of her friend.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Elphaba didn't move or make a sound. Biting her lip, she quickly climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Elphie."

Elphaba woke up early the next morning, greeted by the sun shinning on her face. Slowly pushing herself up, she stretched out her arms and climbed out of bed. She quickly grabbed her uniform and headed to the bathroom to change. After brushing her teeth, showering and dressing herself, Elphaba emerged from the bathroom. She felt her dresser for her hairbrush and began to brush out her wet hair. After braiding her hair and gently tossing her neat braid over her shoulder, the green girl moved to her desk to pack her books.

As she packed, Elphaba wondered if she should go to her classes alone. Sure, she knew where to go and where everything was, but she didn't want to go alone.

_No_, she thought. _I can't trust Galinda and Fiyero anymore. They lied to me after they promised me they wouldn't. And Nessa will just annoy me. I can go by myself. That's what I'm trying to prove to everyone, isn't it? That I can be independent._

Making sure she has all her books, Elphaba grabbed her cane and headed for the door, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Elphie, can we talk?" Galinda asked timidly.

Setting her jaw, Elphaba tried to pull her arm away from the blonde, but to no avail. "Let go of me!"

"Elphie, please. We didn't mean to hurt you. _I_ didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I didn't know how to…"

"Let me go!"

"Elphie-"

Growling, Elphaba tore away from the blonde and frantically felt for the doorknob. Finding it, she threw the door open and stormed out, causing the door to bump against the wall and slam shut.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda whispered as she got herself ready for the day.

Elphaba walked to the café for breakfast, trying to clear her head. Her cane found the door to the café and she opened it, walking straight to the counter.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba," a perky voice greeted her.

Elphaba forced a small smile. "Good morning, Chyla. How are you?"

"Fine," Chyla smiled. The sixteen year old girl looked up from where she was rearranging the croissants. Her long, light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her apron had some chocolate stains on them, evident that she had a malfunction with the chocolate machine. "What would you like this morning?"

"Is there anything new?" Elphaba asked, she scents of the freshly baked pastries filling her nose.

"Well, there are no chocolate croissants today."

"Another accident?"

"It's not my fault. The chocolate machine just decided to explode on me!"

Elphaba let out a small chuckle. "Sure it did."

"I'm telling you, it did!" the younger girl argued. "Anyway, anything with chocolate is out. Would you like anything else?"

"The usual, please."

"One peppermint tea and a blueberry muffin coming right up!" Chyla smiled, grabbing a blueberry muffin and hurrying back to brew the tea. The green girl and her friends had visited the café so often, they had become very familiar with the young girl who worked there. "I'm surprised to see you here without Galinda, or Fiyero, or Galinda _and_ Fiyero."

Elphaba frowned and bit her lip. "Miss Elphaba?" Chyla asked, reappearing with Elphaba's tea. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Elphaba said, looking up. "I just decided to come without them this morning."

"They didn't want to get up as early as you?" Chyla giggled, about to ring up Elphaba's total when she noticed a single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek. "Oh wait, we're having serious time." Abandoning the cashier, she grabbed Elphaba's food and set it on a table for her. Turning around, she gently took the green girl's arm and led her to the table. "Okay. Chyla's listening. Start talking." She helped Elphaba sit down and sat across from her.

"It's nothing," the green girl whispered.

"Okay. I'm just saying that you should probably tell me before I'm forced to turn to my other sources."

"What other sources?" Elphaba asked, looking up.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never figure out." Chyla gently took Elphaba's hand and squeezed it. "Elphaba, I care about you. Please tell me what's wrong."

Nodding, Elphaba took a deep breath. "D-Do you know about the Shiz Gazette?"

"The school's newspaper? Nobody reads that thing."

"They do now."

"They do? I must have been living under a rock. When did that start?"

"With this," Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out a regular printed copy of the newspaper she managed to get her hands on. She handed it to Chyla, whose brown eyes immediately went to work scanning it over. "What's so wrong about… ohhhhh. I… um… you… but… err… don't you really want me to comment on this?"

"It's not about the front page."

"Then what's it about? Because the comics aren't funny. They're never funny."

"Fiyero."

"Fiyero? What does he have to do with this?"

"He lied to me."

"Let's start from the beginning. Where did you get this?"

"I walked in to my dorm room and accidentally stepped on it. Then I picked it up and began to read it."

"Okay…" Chyla said slowly, still not seeing why the green girl would be so distressed.

"Lalie," Elphaba said, using the special nickname she gave the young girl. "Growing up, I had to learn to trust people, because there was a lot I couldn't do for myself. I trusted Fiyero… and Galinda, and they both promised to never lie to me, and I had to trust them. They broke that promise and now… I can't trust them anymore."

"You can't… or you don't want to?"

"Both... I guess."

"Permit me to offer some advise?"

Slowly, Elphaba nodded.

"If I were you, I would give them another change. And let me finish before you start getting angry. Would you have wanted them to tell you?" Elphaba made a face and Chyla sighed. "I mean… would you have really wanted to know about this?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think of it this way… would you hide something from someone you love… your sister, for example… if you knew you were protecting them?"

"I refuse to be babied."

"Okay. I see what this is really about. Elphaba, let's just pretend that you're not blind and green for a second."

"That's going to be kind of hard to do."

"You're so stubborn," Chyla sighed. "Just do it. Anyway, let's just say that something gets printed in the newspaper, for example, about your sister. Would you or would you not try and hide it from her to protect her?"

"… Y-Yes, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Yes. Okay? Yes, I would."

"There you go! Weren't you happier when you didn't know about the newspaper?"

"I knew that they were hiding something from me."

"That wasn't my question."

"I was… happier." Elphaba started to cry and Chyla quickly stood up and gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Little did both girls know that Galinda had walked in. She saw Chyla with her arms around _her_ best friend.

_She's replaced me already?_ Galinda thought sadly. Biting back tears, she turned and walked out of the café, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Look, I'm not going to rush you into this, or force you do forgive them. I'm just advising you that you should do it soon. You'll feel so much better once you do," Chyla said gently.

"T-Thank you, Lalie," Elphaba said, giving the girl a small, watery smile.

"Anytime. Shall I wrap up your breakfast for you?"

Elphaba frowned, realizing she didn't even eat. "Sure. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house," Chyla smiled, helping the emerald girl to her feet.

"W-What? No, you don't have to do that for me."

"You're right. I don't have to, but I want to. Plus, do you have change?"

Elphaba dug out her purse from her bag. "No. I don't. Sorry."

"It's okay. And I really don't feel like doing math this early in the morning." The younger girl grabbed Elphaba's food and hurried behind the counter. She grabbed a brown paper bag and a thermos with the Shiz Café logo on it. "Here's your muffin and your tea. I put it in a thermos to keep it warm for you."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as Chyla handed her the bag and thermos. She placed them in her bag, saving them for later. "I just... you really don't have to do this for me."

"Just leave before I make you pay with interest!"

"Okay," Elphaba smiled. "And thanks... for everything."

"Anytime. Just… please don't go around telling people this. The last thing I need is for people to come to me with their problems, expecting me to be a therapist and give them a free breakfast."

"You'd make a great therapist."

"I have my moments," Chyla giggled, leading Elphaba to the door and watching as the green girl walked away towards her first class.

* * *

Galinda walked into the cafeteria for lunch alone. This was the first time since the beginning of the semester that she was without Elphaba.

"Galinda, dear, over here!" a voice called to her.

The blonde turned around and saw Pfannee, Milla, ShenShen and Nelliee waving her over. Sighing, the blonde made her way over to her old group of friends.

"We've missed you, Galinda," Nelliee said, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Pfannee asked, her voice full of concern.

"Is the artichoke still being mean to you?" Milla asked.

"It's okay," Galinda whispered, her eyes resting on her uneaten ham sandwich.

"Galinda, whatever is bothering you, you can tell us. Is the green bean bothering you?" Nelliee asked, her gaze shifting over to Elphaba, who was sitting alone a few tables over, quietly eating her salad.

"She didn't do anything to me," Galinda said, fearing what the group would do if they found out about anything.

"Are you sure?" Milla questioned.

"I'm sure. Excuse me. I seem to have lost my appetite," Galinda said, excusing herself and walking out of the cafeteria.

"I see our little newspaper prank wasn't enough," Pfannee sniffed.

"I don't see how it wasn't," Nelliee said, an evil smirk appearing on her lips. "The whole school knows about it now."

"Tell us again how you did it," ShenShen said, wanting to hear the story again.

Nelliee smiled as she retold the story of how she sent a copy of the newspaper to a braille printer, saying that she had a blind friend who wanted to read it. She got the copy and slipped it under Galinda and Elphaba's shared dorm door. "Elphaba must have obviously read it because look at her sitting alone by herself," Nelliee said, finishing the story.

"True, but I still think she did something to Galinda," Milla said.

"When will she learn her lesson?" Pfannee sighed.

"I don't know," ShenShen sighed.

"Well… maybe if she stopped eating those green vegetables, she wouldn't be green in the first place," Nelliee smirked, standing up and motioning for the girls to quietly follow her.

Giggling silently, Pfannee, ShenShen and Milla followed the princess to Elphaba. The emerald girl was currently distracted, trying to locate something in her bag. Nelliee quickly grabbed Elphaba's salad plate and tossed it in the trash. "We wouldn't want her to get greener, now would we girls?" Nelliee smiled innocently as she and the other girls hurried away.

Elphaba found the book she was looking for and turned back to her salad. She tried to stab the lettuce with her fork, but was surprised when the fork hit the table instead. Slowly, she raised her other hand to the table and felt around for her plate. She quickly realized that it was missing and scowled. She heard soft giggles coming from a few tables away and assumed they belonged to Galinda's apparently-ex-friends.

_Don't let them get to you, Elphaba_, the green girl told herself as she calmly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She quickly walked outside to the courtyards, needing to clear her head.

Hearing the familiar sound of rushing water, Elphaba walked back to the bridge over Suicide Canal. She stopped at the peak of the arc and sighed, her hand resting on the banister.

"Elphaba?"

Frowning, Elphaba turned towards the voice. "What do you want now, Fiyero?"

Fiyero shivered at the harshness in Elphaba's voice. "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Oh? About what?" Deep down, Elphaba heard Chyla's voice telling her to give her friends a second chance. She knew she should, but she just wasn't ready yet.

"I know you're hurt and upset, and I'm so sorry. I feel awful. But you didn't give us a chance to explain ourselves."

"There's nothing to explain, Fiyero," Elphaba said harshly.

Fiyero sighed. "What is it with you? It's just a stupid newspaper article! I thought you didn't let stuff like that bother you?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Fiyero knew he was going to regret it later. Elphaba growled as she turned towards him and the prince knew that all chances of Elphaba forgiving him were gone.

"You think this is about the newspaper article?" the green girl questioned, her eyebrow vanishing into her hairline. "You really are brainless, aren't you?"

_That came out harsh_. "Fae, I-"

"Fiyero, all my life, I had to depend on other people. I've had to trust them, which sometimes wasn't an easy thing to do. How do you think that feels? I don't care about the newspaper article. You lied to me after you promised you wouldn't."

"Elphaba, I understand."

"No, you don't. You couldn't possibly understand. Things like this build up Fiyero. People can only take so much. People see me as a target for ridicule all the time. I'm not a person to them. I'm just the stupid vegetable with legs. I trusted you, Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, tears sliding down her cheek.

"I know," Fiyero whispered. "And I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you."

"So you lied to me?"

"Only verbally." _That didn't help my case, did it?_

"Well, maybe I don't want you to protect me!" Elphaba snapped, angrily glaring in the prince's direction. "Just… go!"

"Fae-"

"Go!"

"I-"

"Go!"

Fiyero sighed, deciding to leave Elphaba be for the time being. _Just give her some space, Tigulaar,_ he told himself as he left the green girl alone on the bridge. _She'll come around… hopefully soon._

* * *

Elphaba prepared for bed quickly that evening. Galinda was out, and Elphaba couldn't care less about where she was. Climbing into bed, she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes.

_"Fabala."_

_Elphaba stiffened, hearing the voice address her. "Who's there?" she asked, turning her head towards the voice._

_She heard footsteps approaching her and a soft hand slipped into hers. Startled, Elphaba pulled her hand away. "Who are you?"_

_Instead of giving an answer, the mysterious person slipped her hand into Elphaba's again. Instead of pulling away, Elphaba ran her fingers over the person's soft hand. She felt the person gently wrap their arm around her waist. The person felt so familiar to her. She felt as though she should know who it was. Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to the person's face._

_"Fabala."_

_That voice. She knew that voice. It was familiar, like it was from a distant memory, singing a song from her early childhood to her._

_"Fabala."_

_"Mama?" Elphaba whispered, lowering her hand._

_"Hello, Fabala," Melena said soothingly, pulling her daughter in for a caring hug._

_"Mama," Elphaba whispered, burying her face in her mother's chest. "W-What's going on?"_

_"I've been watching you, Fabala. I've seen you grow up into the independent woman I knew you would become. But I'm here to help you."_

_"With what?"_

_"Trusting your friends again."_

_Elphaba pulled away from her mother. "No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I can't trust them anymore."_

_"What did Chyla say to you?"_

_"I can't."_

_"That's not what she said."_

_"That's what I'm saying. They don't understand what it's like for me. That I have no other choice than to believe what other people tell me."_

_"And that's why I'm here. To prove to you that that's not true," Melena said gently, taking her daughter's hand and leading her away._

_"Where are we going? Where are we?" Elphaba asked once they stopped walking._

_"Listen."_

_Elphaba listened and soon heard giggling. "Who is that?"_

_"You don't recognize that sound?"_

_"Is that… Galinda?"_

_"It is."_

_"Oh, Elphie, isn't this fun?" the voice of the blonde giggled._

_"Yes, this is," Elphaba heard herself say._

_"And to think… you wanted to stay cooped up in that quiet, boring library all afternoon," Fiyero's voice said._

_Elphaba recognized the scene her mother was showing her as the picnic she had with Galinda and Fiyero, right before she found out about the newspaper article._

_"Did you trust them then?" Melena asked gently._

_"I did," Elphaba whispered. "But that was before-"_

_"The newspaper article?"_

_Elphaba nodded._

_"Fabala, try to understand where they're coming from. They care about you and they were worried about you."_

_"So they lied to me?"_

_"Though they shouldn't have lied, their hearts were in the right place, Fabala. Just give them another chance."_

_Elphaba felt herself beginning to wake up. The last thing she felt before walking up was her mother planting a gentle kiss in her hair._

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. Not feeling the sunlight shinning on her face, she assumed it was still dark, early morning at least. Silently, she made up her mind on what she was going to do. She had to make up with her friends.

* * *

**So, do we like Chyla? Do we want to see her come back in a later chapter? Will Elphaba talk to Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa? Will they want to talk to her? Will Fiyeraba get back together? But most importantly… will the chocolate machine ever be fixed? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Blind Ambition.**

**^^ Imagine that deep voice that comes on during soup operas. That's what this is supposed to sound like. So… thoughts? Comments? Questions?**

**Also, the next chapter might take a while because I'm heading into finals week. The long dreaded finals week. Wish me luck!**

**In happier news, tomorrow (Monday), my school is FINALLY producing the dramatic adaptation of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief" I wrote, directed, produced, casted and now... starring in. I'm playing PERCY!**


	12. Second Chances

**The play was amazing, everyone! The middle school really enjoyed it, especially because I made the teachers playing the Olympian gods and goddesses act EXTREMLY sassy. It was the best!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thanks! And we'll see. *Evil chuckle***

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: *Hands you another Kit Kat* You're welcome! Like I said, we'll see. *Another evil chuckle***

**Elphaba'sGirl: Hopefully…**

**spiritwarrior27: Don't worry. I didn't forget.**

**NellytheActress: Yes! You're back. And no, I don't watch soap operas. I just wanted to sound like that guy at the end of them.**

**Bunny (Guest): I want the chocolate machine to be fixed, too.**

**I would like to thank and give a special shout-out to ExoticPeachBlossom for helping me write Fiyero in this chapter. You'll understand once you read it. Check out her stories! They're Ozsome!**

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes a few hours later, feeling the warm sun greet her. Pushing herself up, she listened for the steady breathing of her roommate. Realizing that Galinda was still sleeping, Elphaba slid out of bed and got ready for the day. She emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair in its usual braid down her back. As she was packing, she heard the blonde stand up from her bed and sleepily drag her feet towards the bathroom.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba called, stopping her friend. She reached out and gently took the blonde's arm. "C-Can we talk?"

Galinda roughly pulled her arm away. "Why don't you go talk to your new best friend?"

"W-What?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

Instead of getting an answer, she heard Galinda walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind her.

"Glin, I know you're upset with me. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, Fiyero, and Nessa. I just-"

"Go away!" came Galinda muffled response.

Biting back tears, Elphaba walked out the door, leaving the blonde behind.

"You don't seem happy this morning," Chyla said as Elphaba walked into the café.

"She won't listen to me," Elphaba said, closing her eyes to try to avoid crying.

Chyla sighed and gently took the emerald girl's hands. "It's okay, Elphaba. Just give them some time. You've already done the hard part, forgiving yourself. Trust me, that's harder than everything else in this equation."

"I thought you said it was too early for math," Elphaba half-smiled.

Chyla laughed. "Well… maybe I'm becoming more of a morning math person… yes, I heard myself say that, too."

Elphaba laughed as Chyla disappeared to brew her tea. The green girl found an empty table and sat down, folding her hands nearly in her lap as she tried to clear her head. Chyla returned with her muffin and tea a few minutes later. After having breakfast with Chyla, Elphaba walked to her first class.

"Fabala," a small voice said as she entered the Science building.

Elphaba turned around. "Nessie?"

She heard her sister wheel up to her. "Fabala, I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now, but I just want to tell you how sorry I am. How sorry we all are. We didn't want to lie to you. We just…"

"I know, Nessie," Elphaba smiled softly.

"Y-You're not mad… anymore?"

Elphaba shook her head and knelt down to give her sister a hug. "No. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Nessa smiled as she returned the hug. "I forgive you, Fabala. I'm just glad you're speaking to me again."

Elphaba chuckled as she slowly rose. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Nodding, Elphaba grabbed onto the back on her sister's wheelchair and allowed her sister to lead her to their first class.

* * *

"Galinda?"

The blonde made an indignant noise from her bed and Elphaba turned. "I know you're upset with me, and I acknowledge you're reasons, but can we please talk?"

Silence.

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Another tear soon followed and Elphaba found herself crying. Turning away from the blonde, she quickly began to organize her desk, trying to avoid her problems, even if it was only for a moment.

Galinda turned when she heard a quiet sniffle. She was still upset with her roommate, but she couldn't stand to see her cry. Sighing, she abandoned her nail file and approached her shaking roommate. Slowly, she reached out and gently placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba stiffened slightly, feeling the blonde gently wrap her arms around her.

"G-Glin?" Elphaba whispered, slowly turning around to face the blonde.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," Galinda cried, burying her face in Elphaba's chest.

Elphaba wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like-"

"It's okay, Elphie. You don't have to explain anything," Galinda whispered, gently wiping a tear from Elphaba's face.

"Y-You forgive me?"

"Of course."

Elphaba gave the blonde a grateful smile as she felt herself being pulled into another hug. "Thank you. You're the only friend I've ever had and I didn't want to lose you."

"And I've had so many friends. But you're the only one who matters."

Elphaba chuckled softly as she wiped the last tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm just glad we're friends again."

"Me too. I was getting really bored sitting with those airheads I used to call 'friends'," Galinda said, leading Elphaba to her bed and helping her sit down.

"You know, you used to be one of those 'airheads'," Elphaba chuckled.

"Hey!" Galinda pouted, playfully slapping Elphaba's arm.

"I said 'used to'."

"Glad to see you got your sarcasm back."

"I never lost it."

"Mmhmm," Galinda hummed, leaning her head against the green girl's shoulder.

"G-Glin, d-do you know where… Fiyero is?" Elphaba asked, slowly turning towards the blonde.

"Actually, I haven't seen him in a while," Galinda admitted.

"I have to find him." Elphaba stood up and was about to walk to the door when hands clutching her arm stopped her.

"It's too late now," Galinda said, looking out the window at the beautiful orange and pink colors the sunset created on the horizon. Sighing, she absently gazed out the window, enjoying the beautiful sunset. She was so distracted by the sunset that she didn't hear her roommate calling her name.

"Glin? Galinda? Galinda!" Elphaba practically shouted.

"Huh?" Galinda gasped, snapping out of her gaze.

Elphaba frowned and turned towards the blonde. "What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing," Galinda whispered. She just got her best friend back. She didn't want to ruin it… again.

"What time is it?"

"Around 8:30 or so."

Elphaba nodded. "The sun is setting, isn't it?"

Galinda bit her lip. "Y-Yes."

Nodding again, Elphaba felt her way to her bed and sat down. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The sunset. I mean… Nessa used to watch the sunset every night when we were younger, but every time I would ask her about it, she would avoid my question. She probably did it out of pity, no doubt."

"Oh."

"Glin, please tell me. What's the sunset like?"

"Well," Galinda said, sitting down next to her roommate. "It's really pretty. It creates the most beautiful shades of red, oranges, pinks and…"

"Glin," Elphaba interrupted gently, placing her hand on the blonde's arm.

Galinda stopped, remembering that Elphaba was born blind and didn't have any concept of colors. Biting her lip, she tried to think of another way to describe the sunsets to Elphaba.

"It's… calming and… peaceful and... um…"

"Go on," Elphaba quietly encouraged.

"It's like a… warm embrace," the blonde said, gently wrapping her arms around Elphaba's shoulders.

Giggling slightly, Elphaba leaned closer to the blonde. "Keep going."

"It's comforting, like it's telling you that things are going to get better. You look at it and…" Galinda slowly turned her head to look out the window. "Suddenly, all of your problems vanish, even if only for a moment." She slowly turned back to her roommate, who was smiling up at her. "Is that…?"

"That was perfect," Elphaba smiled, reaching for Galinda's hands. She felt Galinda slip her hands into hers and her smile widened. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Elphie," the blonde smiled, gently squeezing Elphaba's hands before returning to her own bed.

Elphaba walked to her dresser and took out a silky nightdress. She hurried to the bathroom to change.

"Elphie, can I brush your hair?" Galinda asked when she saw her roommate coming out of the bathroom.

Elphaba turned towards her and smiled. "Sure."

Squealing, Galinda hopped over to Elphaba and, gently taking her hands, led her to the bed. She grabbed her brush and slowly began to glide it over Elphaba's long, raven hair.

Elphaba smiled as she felt the brush glide through her hair. It was just like old times.

"Are you enjoying this?" Galinda asked, finishing up.

"Very much. Thank you."

The blonde giggled as she finished Elphaba's hair. "Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight, my sweet," Elphaba smiled, crawling under the covers and slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Galinda woke up before Elphaba the next morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned towards the sunlight shinning in through the window. Giggling, she slowly crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to Elphaba. Smiling down at the sleeping green girl, she gently stroked her cheek, trying to gently wake her up.

"Mm, this is a sweet surprise," Elphaba smiled, slowing opening her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Elphie," Galinda smiled, helping the green girl sit up. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," Galinda chirped, skipping over to her vanity.

Elphaba smiled as she rolled out of bed. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slowly walked to her closet to get her uniform.

Forty-five minutes later, both girls were ready and walking out the dorm to breakfast.

"We're friends again?" Chyla smiled, looking from Elphaba and Galinda.

Chuckling, both girls nodded.

"YAY!" the young girl exclaimed, clapping as she jumped up and down. "And to celebrate, chocolate croissants for everyone!"

A small explosion sound stopped everyone in the café from cheering.

"Chyla!" a young, male voice called from the back.

Chyla groaned and flashed everyone an apologetic look. "Scratch that. I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's still not fixed?" Elphaba asked, sitting down in a booth next to Galinda.

"I swear to Lurline, it was fixed five minutes ago," Chyla defended herself. Growling, she turned to the back room. "What did you do this time?!"

"I'm sorry! I just pushed the red button," the male voice shouted back.

"Idiot," Chyla muttered under her breath. "Everyone knows you never push the red button. Excuse me." Chyla stomped into the back room, fuming and muttering incoherent words under her breath.

Galinda and Elphaba had a quiet breakfast, Galinda ranting out this, that and the other, while Elphaba worried about Fiyero.

"We should probably go now," Elphaba said softly, standing up.

Galinda stopped talking and flashing the green girl a small smile. "Sure, Elphie." After paying for their food, she took the green girl's arm and led her out of the café.

Elphaba didn't encounter Fiyero for the rest of the day and it was beginning to worry her. She went to the bridge over Suicide Canal during lunch, half because she needed some peace and quiet, but mostly because she hoped Fiyero would find her there. No such luck.

"I'm worried, Glin," Elphaba confessed to her roommate as they walked back to their dorm room. "I need to talk to him, but he seems to be avoiding me. Though, I don't blame him."

"Don't worry about it, Elphie," Galinda tried to reassure her. "We'll find him."

"You're right," Elphaba whispered, growing tired and wanting nothing more than to return to the room.

Later that evening, Galinda snuck out of the dorm room. Elphaba had retired early, complaining of a headache, giving the blonde a chance to leave. She had a hunch about the whereabouts of a certain Vinkun prince, but wasn't completely sure. She just hoped she was wrong. Very wrong.

She slipped out of Crage Hall and walked across the campus to the Physiology Club. Opening the door, she held her breath as the smell of the alcoholic breath of everyone in the club filled her nose. Shuddering, she held her breath as she searched for the prince. The sooner she found Fiyero, the sooner they both could leave.

"Fiyero!" she called, seeing the prince by the bar, a wine glass clutched firmly in his hands. She hurried over to the prince. "Fifi, what are you doing?"

"Glin," the prince said dreamily.

"Fifi, you're drunk." She tried to help the prince to his feet. "Let's go."

"No," Fiyero pouted, pushing Galinda away, causing the blonde to fall on her rear end. "I'm not strunk."

"You are," Galinda frowned, Fiyero's breath making her sick to her stomach. "We're leaving _now_!"

"Don't be a party pooper!" Fiyero whined.

"Fifi, we're leaving. Now. Elphaba needs you."

"E-Elphiealaba?" Fiyero slurred.

Galinda face palmed. "Elphaba. Yes. Elphaba. Remember her? Your girlfriend for the past eight months?"

"Elphaba?" Fiyero whimpered, his eyes glazing over.

"Yes. Elphaba."

"Fae-Fae?"

"Sure."

"She doesn't love me anymore," Fiyero whispered, drowning the rest of his drink.

"She does, Fiyero. She cares about you," Galinda said, pulling Fiyero into a friendly hug. What she wasn't expecting was for Fiyero to completely throw himself against her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Fiyero!" Galinda gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You smell good," Fiyero smiled.

"You're _so_ drunk."

"I am not strunk!"

"Drunk."

"That's what I said."

Rolling her eyes, Galinda gently tried to push Fiyero away from her, but Fiyero had a strong grip around her waist.

"Another drink!" Fiyero shouted, suddenly turning to face the bartender.

Nodding, the bar tender grabbed a bottle of whiskey and handed it to the prince.

"Fifi, how many drinks have you had?" Galinda asked, worried.

"Ohhhh… about… five," Fiyero said, holding up eight fingers.

"Okay. That's enough. I refuse to let alcohol poisoning kill you… before I get a chance to do it myself," Galinda said, muttering the last part as she forced the prince to his feet. "Let's go."

Wobbling to keep his balance, Fiyero tightened his grip around the blonde. "Glinnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"You'll feel so much better once we get you out of here," Galinda said, half leading, half dragging the prince out of the club. It would have been much easier if the prince didn't drag his feet in the dirt.

Once they were outside in the fresh air, Fiyero collapsed on top of the blonde, forcing her to fully drag the prince back to the male dorms.

Reaching Fiyero's room, Galinda pounded on the door. Avaric opened it a few seconds later, rubbing his eyes and in his sleeping attire.

"Glin, what are you doing here?" Avaric slurred.

"I brought Fiyero back here. Help!" Galinda said, her shoulder being crushed by the prince's weight.

Avaric grumbled, but helped the blonde carry his sleeping, drunken roommate into the room.

"Just set him here," Avaric said, leading the blonde into the bedroom.

Galinda huffed as she placed Fiyero's body on the bed. A snore and the prince turned over in his sleep.

"Very attractive," Avaric muttered, throwing the blanket over Fiyero.

"Goodnight, Avie. And thanks," Galinda yawned, dragging her feet to the door.

"Night, Glin," Avaric yawned, casting his roommate a look before dropping down on his bed.


	13. Forgiveness Is That Easy

**Bunny (Guest): LOL! I'm glad you liked drunken Fiyero.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I'm glad I did it right. And you're welcome. Thanks again for helping me!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: I mean… we'll see. You'll see in this chapter. Don't worry. And you still need to send me your one-shot prompt for winning the 'Nia' in Chapter 3.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Mind reader.**

**Doglover645: LOL! Very classic!**

**Chanty420: He was upset. And they will.**

**NellytheActress: You do that.**

**Death Eaters Rule: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

Fiyero woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Moaning, he slowly forced his eyes open, but quickly closed them again.

"How ya doin', buddy?" Avaric called from the other side of the room.

"Avaric, please don't shout," Fiyero moaned, turning over in the bed.

"You had quite an eventful night last night."

"I don't remember a single thing."

"Well, I do. Galinda came in and…"

"Avaric, please don't shout," Fiyero groaned, forcing his eyes open again.

"As I was saying… Galinda came in and it looked she looked like she dragged you all the way from Quox."

Fiyero shot upright, his entire body immediately regretting it. "She… what?"

"I don't know what happened to you, man. All I know is that Galinda came here with you slumped on her shoulder way past curfew last night. You're gonna have to ask her if you want more details."

Fiyero crashed back against the pillows. What happened to him last night? He felt awful. His back ached, his head was spinning, and he had no idea why he was seeing two Avarics. Did Avaric have a twin brother that the prince was unaware of?

"I've seen lots of hangovers, but you, Fiyero, have the worst," Avaric said, patting Fiyero's shoulder. Fiyero winced, feeling as though he was getting pelted with rocks. "I'm gonna let you get some shut eye. Feel better." A quick wave and Avaric walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, causing the prince to wince again.

* * *

"Glin, where were you last night?" Elphaba asked as her roommate brushed her hair.

Galinda bit her lip. She was sure Elphaba was asleep when she snuck out.

"Why?" the blonde asked before she gave the green girl any information.

"I was calling you and you didn't answer. I thought you were sleeping, so I went over to your bed, but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda said, gently rubbing Elphaba's arm.

"Where were you?"

"… Out…"

"Out where?"

"The Physiology Club."

"W-Why were you there?" Elphaba questioned, turning around to face her roommate.

"I was meeting someone."

Elphaba opened her mouth to say more, but stopped herself. "A-Alright."

"I'm all done," Galinda smiled, putting the hairbrush down and bouncing off the bed.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she walked over to her desk and searched for her book. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Well, _we're_ going shopping," Galinda smirked.

Elphaba froze. "W-We?"

"We. Yes, we. You and me," Galinda clarified, giggling as she danced over to her roommate.

"Why are we going shopping again?"

Huffing, Galinda turned around. "Because we're girls. Shopping is what girls do to have fun. Keep up, Elphie!"

"And I suppose you're going to drag me along again?"

"Elphie, there's no 'I' in 'we'."

Elphaba sighed and rubbed her head. She really wasn't in the mood for being dragged around a princess-like store. "Glin…"

"Pwetty pwease, Elphie?" Galinda pouted, going up to her roommate and, giving her the puppy-dog eyes, quietly whimpered as she leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

"The puppy-dog eyes don't work on me, Glin," Elphaba said dryly.

Whimpering, Galinda snuggled closer to her best friend. She was going to get her way, no matter what.

"Fine, you win. I'll go with you," Elphaba gave in.

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed, clapping her hands as she jumped up and down.

"Glin…" Elphaba groaned, not liking the noise.

"Sorry, Elphie," Galinda whispered sheepishly.

"It's okay," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a small smile.

Galinda calmed down and, taking her roommate's hands, gently squeezed them. "Are you sure you want to come with me? Because if you don't want to…"

"No. No, I do. I do want to go with you," Elphaba insisted.

Giggling, the blonde gently pulled the green girl in for a hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

Galinda bounced over to her desk and grabbed her purse. Giggling, she bounced back to Elphaba and gently took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Elphaba smiled, unfolding her cane and reaching for Galinda's hand.

Galinda offered her arm to Elphaba and the two went off.

Four hours and ten stores later, Elphaba and Galinda returned to their dorm room, exhausted.

"Did you have fun, Elphie?" Galinda huffed as she threw the multiple bags into her bed.

"I did. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, making her way over to her bed and sitting down.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"We just got back, my sweet. Don't you want to relax a little?" Elphaba chuckled, reaching for her Political Science textbook and feeling for her bookmark.

"I'm not tired," Galinda said, laying on her back and looking at Elphaba, making the green girl appear upside down. Smiling, she turned over onto her stomach. "You never taught me how to read that."

"Read what, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Your book. You said you were going to teach me how to read braille."

"You… you were serious about that?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course." Galinda stood up and flounced over to her roommate's bed and sat down. "Let's begin."

"Alright," Elphaba smiled, taking Galinda's hand. She guided it to her book and placed Galinda's fingers on top of the bumps. "This may be a little difficult, considering this is a college textbook and you're just beginning." Elphaba began to slowly guide Galinda's soft fingers over the bumps, reading aloud what the textbook said.

_"__Individual freedom means that every individual human being in the society is free to act according to his own free will. He is at the centre of the social system to which he belongs. Political thinkers and social scientist explain this 'As an attitude of mind which makes man to act according needs and interest'. In doing it he should have freedom for adjustments. It is an essential condition for man's happiness and of the development of his personality. It regards the state as a necessary evil. It is an evil because its activities necessarily restrict the freedom of the individual. Such a restriction is necessary because mankind has not yet reached that stage of evolution where the authority of the state may be completely done away with. As the state is an evil its functions should be reduced to the minimum. The best state is one, which exists the least."_

Galinda listened, fascinated, as Elphaba read to her. She was drawn from her thoughts when she felt Elphaba turn towards her. "Did you get all of that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Galinda blinked.

Elphaba chuckled and marked her page. "If you're really this interested, I can see if I still have some of my old books at home. They're much easier to read than a Political Science book. That is… if you're still…"

"Elphie, I said I am," Galinda said, gently leaning her against Elphaba's shoulder.

"O-Okay," Elphaba whispered as she felt the blonde snuggle closer to her. "Are you tired now?"

She got a soft snore in reply. Chuckling, the green girl gently wrapped her arm around the slumbering blonde. "Fresh dreams, my sweet."

* * *

Elphaba stood by Suicide Canal. The rushing water gave created an atmosphere of peace and tranquility around her. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She was standing there for at least forty-five minutes, waiting to see if Fiyero would come. Giving up, she was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Fae!"

Smiling, she turned around. "Fiyero?" she asked hopefully.

"I knew I'd find you here," Fiyero said gently.

"Yero, I… I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the way I treated you, Galinda and Nessa. I shouldn't have…"

"Fae, it's okay. You don't have to apologize," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba in for a hug.

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You were only trying to protect me and…"

"We shouldn't have lied to you. We knew how much you hated it when people lied to you."

"So, does this mean that… you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Of course I do," Elphaba smiled as her fingers trailed up Fiyero's arm to his face. Her fingers found his lips and she stood on her toes, softly kissing her boyfriend. The two immediately melted into the kiss. A soft moan and they pulled apart.

"I love you, Yero my hero," Elphaba whispered softly, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you more," Fiyero smiled.

"I love you most."

* * *

"Are we finally back together?" Chyla asked when Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda entered the café the next morning.

"We are," Fiyero said happily, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

"YAY!" Chyla exclaimed. "And the best part is… the chocolate machine is finally fixed! Chocolate croissants for everyone! On the house!"

Everyone cheered as Chyla passed out the chocolate croissants. Fiyero led Elphaba to a booth and helped her sit down before sliding in next to her. Galinda sat across from them, neatly crossing her ankles.

"So, my advice worked?" Chyla giggled as she served Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero their tea and croissants.

"It did. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, looking up in the direction her heard Chyla's voice.

"I'm glad I was of help," the younger girl smiled, smiling at the group before disappearing behind the counter.

"So, what do we have first today?" the blonde questioned, quietly sipping her tea.

"Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar," Elphaba answered, her fingers slowly gliding over the braille of her schedule.

Galinda suppressed a soft groan.

"You don't want to go, Galinda?" Elphaba asked, sensing the blonde's frustration.

"It's not that, it's just that… the old fish intimidates me."

"Galinda!" Fiyero admonished, pausing from trying to discreetly suck the chocolate out of his croissant.

"What? You tell me that she doesn't scare you," Galinda challenged.

"I'm not arguing that. You can't just call her a fish." Fiyero said. Smirking, he leaned closer to Galinda. "It's an insult to fish everywhere."

Galinda slapped her hand against her lips to avoid spitting out her tea. Fiyero chuckled while Elphaba slowly turned her head towards him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said, noticing the look his girlfriend was giving him and clearing his throat. "That wasn't funny."

_'Yes, it was!' _Galinda mouthed, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

"We should get going before we're late," Elphaba said, slowly pushing Fiyero out of the booth.

"Okay," Galinda whimpered, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"This is where we part ways. I shall see you soon, m'lady," Fiyero smiled, bringing Elphaba's hand to his lips and gently kissing it.

"Bye, Yero," Elphaba smiled, giving her boyfriend a hug before following Galinda into the room.

The class passed slowly for both Galinda and Elphaba. Madame Morrible's sickly sweet voice was pushing Elphaba to her breaking point while Galinda couldn't stop thinking about how Morrible's pale face, piercing eyes and pursed lips reminded her of a fish. They were practicing the transportation spell for the fiftieth time, not that Elphaba was counting. The green girl had successfully transported herself from one side of the room to the other, while Galinda had successfully blown up the headmistress' sandwich, covering Morrible's face with bits and pieces of carrots and lettuce.

"Now, dearies," Morrible began, wiping her face with a tissue.

_Again with 'dearie'?_ Elphaba scowled.

"Your semester exams are coming up. And instead of giving a written exam, like I have done in past year, I have decided to do things a little… differently."

"Define 'differently'," Elphaba frowned.

"Since you both have successfully mastered the levitation spell, I have decided that this will be your exam," Morrible explained, handing the two young women brooms.

"Is this a… broom?" Elphaba questioned, her hand sliding up and down the broom handle.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba. Your exam will be to not only levitate the broom, but control it as you fly."

"C-Can you repeat that, please?" Galinda asked, her eyes widening.

"Your exam will be to levitate the broom and fly on it. I will be judging you on your ability to use your magic to control the broom."

"Sounds like fun," Galinda smiled, becoming interested in the project as she looked down at the broom in her hands.

"Very good. The exam is scheduled two weeks from tomorrow. You have until then to practice and prepare. Class dismissed," Morrible smiled as she began to clean up the room.

Galinda helped Elphaba to her feet and gently guided her out of the room. "Doesn't this sound like fun, Elphie? We're gonna be flying!"

"I'm glad you're excited, Galinda," Elphaba said, forcing a small smile.

"Aren't you excited?" the blonde questioned, leading Elphaba around the water fountain protruding from the wall.

"I think it's self explanatory as to why I prefer my feet on the ground."

Galinda looked up at her best friend and saw the fear in her eyes. "Maybe Madame Morrible will let you do something else if you don't feel comfortable doing this."

"I don't want pity. You know I loathe pity and I refuse to be treated differently than everyone else."

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

Elphaba didn't answer as Galinda led her into Dr. Dillamond's classroom and led her to a seat. Sitting down next to the green girl, Galinda glared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," Elphaba finally said, feeling the blonde glaring at her.

Galinda gently took Elphaba's hand and held it tightly. "You'll be able to do it, Elphaba. I have full confidence in you."

"Thank you, my sweet," Elphaba whispered softly as the sound of hooves reached her ears, signaling that Dr. Dillamond entered the room and the lecture was about to start.

Galinda couldn't stop thinking about Morrible's exam the entire class. She wanted to help Elphaba. If this is what the green girl wanted, Galinda was going to do everything in her power to help her.

* * *

**The part of the Political Science textbook comes for a real Political Science textbook I found online… considering the fact that I don't take political science.**

**And yes, the 'I love you' moment between Fiyero and Elphaba was from 'Tangled', only this was the non-creepy-not-an-overprotective-mother-who-isn't-really-your-mother version.**

**Favorite lines? Chocolate croissants to everyone who reviews (now that the chocolate machine is ****_finally_**** fixed).**


	14. Date Night

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Hmm, interesting. Never thought about that.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: It's okay. Just send it to me when you think of one.**

**Elphabalover101: Knowing Elphaba, she will do everything in her power to pass.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm glad I could make you laugh.**

**Thedoctor24601 (Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying it! Fiyeraba fluff is coming. Don't you worry! I love Ultimate Queen of Cliffies' stories! I'm glad you like this Elphaba variation.**

**NellytheActress: Yes, Nelly. You can have chocolate croissants. I'm glad I created your dream twin sister. Yes, and Alli Mauzey is amazing.**

**Special thanks and congratulations to Doglover645 for being the 100****th**** reviewer! Here's some chocolate cake for you!**

* * *

Galinda sat on her bed, reading an Ozmopolitan magazine while filing her nails. Elphaba laid in the adjacent bed, taking a nap. The blonde slowly lifted her gaze to her sleeping roommate. Smiling, she looked at the clock. Almost six. She was about to get up when she heard a soft moan from behind her. Turning around, she saw Elphaba stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Good evening, sleepy head," Galinda giggled, walking over to Elphaba and sitting down on the bed next to her.

Elphaba pushed herself up and turned towards the blonde. She smiled, feeling Galinda thread her fingers with hers. "Hi. What time is it?"

"Almost six."

Nodding, Elphaba slowly got out of bed and stretched. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," Galinda shrugged. "I've been reading."

"Ozmopolitan magazines?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Maybe," the blonde muttered, casually throwing the magazine over her shoulder.

Elphaba heard the magazine crash into the wall and fall to the floor. "You're still reading those?"

"No," Galinda whispered, shaking her head. "That was the old Galinda. The new Galinda reads regular big girl books." The blonde marched over to her desk and grabbed the first book she saw. She opened it up to a random page and scanned through it. Huffing, she closed the book and slammed it back onto the desk.

"Problem?" Elphaba asked, lifting her head towards Galinda.

"So… many… words," Galinda groaned, flopping onto her bed with a dramatic sigh.

Elphaba let out a soft giggle as she felt her way to her closet. She went through her dresses, trying to pick something out.

"Are you going out tonight?" Galinda asked, rolling onto her back and looking at her now-upside-down roommate.

"Yes. Fiyero is taking me out to dinner," Elphaba said, still going through her dresses.

"How romantic! Where are you going?"

"The Quilted Stone."

"The really expensive restaurant right off campus?"

"Unless there's another Quilted Stone I'm unaware of," Elphaba said, turning back to her clothes. "Though, I don't think I have anything suitable to wear."

Smiling, Galinda bounced over to her closet and went through her clothes. Elphaba felt her movements and frowned. "No, Galinda."

"No what?"

"I'm not wearing your dresses."

"Why not?"

"All of your dresses stop at my knees, if not… higher," Elphaba said, uncomfortably shifting her weight. "And I… I don't like it when I feel people staring at me."

"Okay. So dresses are out," Galinda said, taking something out of her closet and throwing it onto her bed.

Elphaba heard something hit the blonde's bed and turned. Frowning, she groped towards the bed and felt for the article of clothing. "Wh-What is this?" she asked, running her fingers over something long and silky.

"It's a dress."

"I figured that much. But…"

"Just try it on," Galinda said, gently pushing Elphaba towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her. The blonde stood, hands locked behind her back, waiting for Elphaba to emerge.

Elphaba emerged fifteen minutes later, wearing a stunning evening gown. It was silver, made from expensive silk all the way from Fliaan. Galinda first noticed how perfectly the dress hugged Elphaba's waist. The skirt flowed down from her waist like a silky waterfall and touched the floor. The sleeves stopped about two inches below Elphaba's shoulders and were see-through. Shimmering, lace flowers were imprinted on the bodice of the dress. Two large, silky ribbons, which were supposed to be tied into a bow in the back, hung by the sides of the dress.

"Here," Galinda whispered, approaching her roommate. Stepping behind her, Galinda zipped up the dress and tied the ribbons into a large bow. Smiling, she led Elphaba over to her bed and helped her sit down. The blonde quickly got out her makeup kit and went to work. She put a little lip-gloss on Elphaba's thin, pink lips and gave her a bit of blush and mascara.

Working quickly, she grabbed her curling iron and softly curled the green girl's raven hair. Gently taking her hands, she led Elphaba to the full-length mirror to get a better look at her.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda smiled, wiping a single tear from her eye. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Th-Thank you," Elphaba smiled, running her hand over the lace flowers across her chest. "This feels expensive."

"My popsicle said that it's all the way from Fliaan. He bought it for me for Lurlinemas. You can keep it if you want."

Elphaba froze and turned towards her best friend. "Galinda, I don't want to take your Lurlinemas present from your father."

"It's okay, Elphie. Besides, it's too long for me, anyways. I don't even want to think about the height of the heels I would have to wear to make sure I don't trip over the dress."

"I thought you liked wearing heels?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"I do, but I never said anything about my feet hurting after a few hours. When Momsie told me that 'beauty is pain', I didn't think it would be _that_ much pain."

Elphaba chuckled and smiled softly as she continued to run her fingers over the dress. "Thank you, Galinda," the green girl finally whispered.

"Anything for my bestest friend," Galinda said, looking at Elphaba through the mirror. She frowned, thinking that something was missing. Snapping her fingers in realization, she skipped over to her vanity and grabbed the pink flower she clipped in Elphaba's hair when they first became friends. She skipped back to her roommate and clipped the flower into her hair. Elphaba's hand slowly rose and lightly touched the flower, her face becoming a darker shade of green in a deep blush. "You're all ready."

"Thanks," the green girl blushed again.

"You're welcome, Elphie. After all, pink goes good with green."

Elphaba laughed and turned to hug her friend. A knock at the door caused the two friends to slowly pull apart. Galinda skipped to the door and threw it open, revealing a very handsome Vinkun prince in a salmon dress shirt, a royal purple jacket and tan pants.

"Hello, Fifi," the blonde giggled, stepping aside to reveal Elphaba.

"Hi, Glin," the prince smiled, lifting his gaze to the green girl. "Wow, Fae. You look…"

Elphaba looked up and save Fiyero a small, hopeful smile.

"Stunning," Fiyero breathed.

Elphaba blushed. "Thank you." She grabbed her cane and reached for Fiyero's arm. Fiyero took her hand and the two went out together.

"You look beautiful, Fae," Fiyero said once they left Crage Hall.

"You already said that, but thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"Technically, I said you looked 'stunning'. After all, pink does go good with green."

"So I've been told."

Fiyero chuckled as he led Elphaba into the restaurant. The waiter led them to a booth and placed two menus in front of them. Elphaba reached out and smiled, feeling the familiar braille bumps.

"They have Braille menus?" Elphaba asked, flipping open to the entrees.

"I made the reservation ahead of time and made sure they had one. Although I thought it would add to the romance if I read the menu to you, I think we both know you wouldn't have liked that."

"I wouldn't have minded," Elphaba admitted quietly.

"Oh. Well, in that case," Fiyero smiled, taking the menu from Elphaba and placing it on the seat next to him.

"Yero!" Elphaba frowned.

"Let's see. First, for entrees, they have Salade Chevre Figue, Tarte aux sardines, Quiche Lorraine, Flan au Roquefort, Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée…"

Elphaba listened quietly as Fiyero continued to read the menu to her. Though she normally would have objected to having the menu read to her, she enjoyed listening to Fiyero's voice.

"And for dessert, they have la mousse au chocolat, la crème brûlée, la glace de chocolat, le gâteau aux carottes, le gâteau aux pommes…"

"Can I get you anything to start?" a waitress said, smiling as she came up to their table. She stared at Elphaba's skin for a while, but quickly snapped out of it and her smile returned.

"I'll take a glass of Violet Virena," Fiyero smiled, turning the page of his menu.

"Mmhmm," the waitress smiled, scribbling Fiyero's drink order into her notepad. "And for you, miss?"

"I'll just have a glass of cider," Elphaba smiled, looking up in the direction of the waitress.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders," the waitress smiled, hurrying off to get the drinks.

Elphaba neatly folded her hands in her lap, bowing her head as she blushed.

"What?" Fiyero asked, looking up at his girlfriend and smiling.

"N-Nothing," Elphaba whispered. "It's just that… your Quoxen accent is really good."

"Thank you. I can actually speak fluent Quoxen."

"How long have you been studying it?"

"About five months."

Elphaba frowned. "Yero, the school year started five months ago."

"I'm aware of that. Your point?"

Elphaba smiled. "You mean to tell me that you, Fiyero Tigulaar, the infamous Vinkun prince, have opened a book on your own free will?" Elphaba joked.

"I have my moments. Plus, you're rubbing off on me," Fiyero smiled as the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. Elphaba ordered a garden salad with extra tomatoes, while Fiyero ordered the steak, well done, with mashed potatoes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much," Elphaba sighed as quietly sipped her cider. "Madame Morrible is giving Galinda and I an 'alternative assessment', if you will."

"What is she having you do?"

"Levitate a broom."

"That's not so bad."

"And fly on it."

"On?"

"Yes, on."

"That sounds like fun," the prince smiled.

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Fae," the prince frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Fae, you can tell me."

"I… I don't feel comfortable flying."

"Why not?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Fiyero realized how stupid the question sounded. _Wow_, he thought. _That didn't sound as stupid in my head._

"Yero, I can't see what's directly in front of me when my feet are on the ground. How am I going to be able to fly around in the air?"

Fiyero bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to tell her. All he could do was reach over the table and gently take her hand. "Fae, don't worry. Maybe Madame Morrible will let you do something else."

"Galinda said the same thing. I refuse to be pitied and treated differently than everyone else."

"Yet you want to fly on a magic broom?"

"I didn't say that?"

"Fae, you're going to have to make up your mind about what you want," Fiyero said gently, stroking the back of her hand.

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by the waitress returning with their food.

* * *

The couple soon returned to Crage Hall, full and exhausted. "Thank you for tonight, Yero," Elphaba smiled as the prince held the door open for her. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad, Fae," Fiyero smiled, pulling Elphaba in for a kiss.

Blushing, Elphaba gently pulled away. "I love you," she whispered softly, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest.

"I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero smiled, hugging her closer. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"I should be fine by myself," Elphaba said. "Plus, men technically aren't allowed in Crage Hall, so you'd better leave before Morrible comes out and finds you here."

Laughing, Fiyero gave Elphaba's hand a gentle kiss and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Fae," he called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Yero," Elphaba whispered, walking towards the stairs. Her cane hit the bottom step and she slowly ascended the staircase. She counted the number of doors to her room and was about to fish out her key from her purse when the door opened, revealing Galinda in her nightgown. Startled, Elphaba jumped back.

"I heard you coming up the stairs," Galinda said, taking Elphaba's hand and guiding her into the room.

"You waited up for me?" Elphaba asked, folding her cane and turning towards the blonde.

"Of course. I want to hear every detail about your date with Fiyero."

Elphaba told her everything, minus the part about her telling him about Morrible's exam. After telling the whole story, Elphaba grabbed her nightgown and went to change. When she came out, she heard Galinda silently humming to herself, probably brushing her hair or filing her nails.

"Goodnight, Galinda," Elphaba yawned, climbing into bed and going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Elphie," the blonde said, a large smile on her face. She put down her hairbrush and looked at the broom leaning against her desk. She was going to help Elphaba pass Morrible's test. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh, one thing before you guys review. I have everything planned out for this story (I have all my ideas written on the Notes app on my phone, in case any of you were wondering how I write 8 stories at once and not lose my mind.) Something's gonna happen, and I just don't want you guys to hate me when it does. Just a warning. It's not gonna happen for a while, but just know that it's coming. This has been a public service announcement.**

**Favorite lines? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feedback is most appreciated. I ran out of chocolate croissants, but I have cake for you guys.**


	15. Bubbles and Brooms and Birthdays

**Gavin Silverblade: Thanks for reviewing! It won't happen for a while, so don't worry. I'm glad you like the story!**

**Broadwaygirl21: I don't like writing evil Frex. Elphaba doesn't deserve that. And um… about that… I don't know. It just comes naturally writing Elphaba like this. I don't know why, though. And Tigulaar can be spelt both ways. And you mean Nelly. I'm not writing myself in this story. LOL! And no, Fiyero was not the guy in the café. Here's more cake for you. *Hands you more cake***

**Elphaba'sGirl: Hilarious? That's one way of putting it. Not the first word I was thinking, though. Tips on writing eight stories at once? Just keep organized notes on where you left off and what you want to write next.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: LOL! It's okay. When I get a new idea, I like to write it down immediately, which, most of the time, leads me to posting it.**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: Karma will come. "Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon. You come and go. You come and go-ooo!" Sorry, I love that song!**

**Doglover645: Please! Something always happens in my stories. You just don't know what or when… but I do. MWAHAHAHA!**

**NellytheActress: Any type of cake you want. Your evil twin will come after soon. I promise. I have it all worked out and planned. And be nice to Pippin!**

**Chanty420: I don't know, will you?**

* * *

Galinda smiled as she opened her eyes the next morning. It was Saturday. If there was one day the blonde loved most, it was Saturday. Saturday meant no class, no work and an entire day she could spend with Elphie. That was… if the green girl didn't bring a book and tune her out the entire time.

The quickly rose from her bed and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out forty-minutes later, a peach towel wrapped around her petite body, and found her roommate sleeping peacefully.

Huffing, Galinda silently slipped on her pink sundress and brushed out her blonde curls. She finished her morning 'beautification', as she liked to call it, and frowned, still seeing her roommate fast asleep.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, walking over to Elphaba and poking her arm. "It's time to get up now."

A moan and Elphaba turned over in her sleep.

"Elphie?" the blonde tried again.

No response.

Galinda bent over so that her mouth was level with Elphaba's ear. "ELPHIE!"

Gasping, Elphaba shot upright, clutching the bed sheets to her chest. "Oz, Galinda! What did I say about doing that? I can't afford to go deaf as well."

"Sorry, Elphie," the blonde whispered, sitting down on the bed and giving the green girl a gentle hug. "Good morning. Is that better?"

"No," Elphaba grumbled.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't get up."

"What day is it today?"

"Saturday."

Groaning, Elphaba moved to go back to sleep, but the blonde would have none of that.

"Oh, no you don't," Galinda said, pulling Elphaba up by her arms. "You're coming with me."

"And where, exactly, are we going?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Outside. It's a beautiful day today," Galinda smiled, moving to open the curtains to let the sunlight in.

Elphaba turned and felt the warm sunshine on her face and she smiled. Sighing, she slowly closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight. She opened her eyes again when she felt the blonde gently tugging at her arm.

"Elphieeeee!" Galinda whined.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Elphaba said, pushing the covers away from her body and slowly rising to her feet. She moved to her dresser and grabbed her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. The green girl came out a few minutes later, wearing a dark purple blouse and a matching long skirt and her hair braided down her back. Grabbing her cane, she reached for Galinda's arm and the two friends were off.

Galinda found them a quiet spot under a large oak tree right outside Crage Hall. Elphaba smiled as she quietly read a book, while Galinda flipped through the pages of their sorcery book. She had brought her broom with her, which was lying on the grass next to her, but didn't know how she was going to get the green girl to ride on it. She knew of her fear, but didn't know how to help her overcome it. Sighing, she turned the page when something interesting caught her eye. Muttering the spell under her breath, Galinda waved her hand in a circular motion and a bubble appeared in her hands. Giggling in delight, Galinda wiggled her fingers and more bubbles appeared.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the blonde, wondering what her excitement was all about. She felt something cold and slippery touch her face before it popped. "Glin, what is this?" Elphaba asked, wiping her cheek and feeling the cold, slippery substance slip through her fingertips.

"Do you think it I created a bubble big enough, I would be able to fly around Oz in it?" Galinda asked, still creating more bubbles.

"So you can come and go by bubble?" Elphaba smirked.

"That would be so cool!" Galinda muttered the spell a little bit louder, trying to see if it would help her create a larger bubble. The blonde succeeded in creating a larger bubble, but it popped a few seconds later all over her and her emerald friend.

"Glin!" Elphaba scowled, wiping the bubble juice from her face. "Oz, why does every magic spell you attempt end up exploding something?"

"Oops! Sorry, Elphie," the blonde smiled apologetically.

Elphaba sighed and shook her head, returning to her book. Galinda took this as the perfectly opportunity to help her friend, before she was, once again, tuned out.

"Elphie, I have a surprise for you."

Elphaba lifted her head slightly. "Oh? What is it?"

"I've decided that we are going to practice for Morrible's test," Galinda said, grabbing the broom and handing it to Elphaba.

As soon as Elphaba's fingers grazed the broom handle, she immediately pulled her hand away, and Galinda swore she saw an almost scared look cross her face.

"It'll be okay, Elphie," Galinda tried to reassure her. "Are you scared?"

"Scared? Or course not. What gave you that impression?" Elphaba huffed.

Narrowing her eyes, Galinda gently pressed the broom into Elphaba's hands again. Yelping, Elphaba unconsciously pulled her hand away. Realizing what she had just done, she deflated.

"Okay, maybe a little bit."

Galinda sympathetically took the green girl's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's okay to be scared, Elphie. That's why I'm helping you."

Elphaba gave the blonde a small smile as she was helped to her feet. "What are we doing?"

"Like I said, we're practicing," Galinda smiled, mounting the broom and helping Elphaba mount it behind her."

"Yes, but-" Elphaba was interrupted by Galinda chanting the familiar levitation spell.

"Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah," the blonde chanted over and over again until the broom started to slowly rise from the ground.

Feeling her feet leaving the grass, Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's waist and clung to her for dear life. It was bad enough she couldn't see where she was going, and being in the air didn't help matters one bit.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" Galinda asked once they were a few feet above the ground.

"Y-Yeah," the green girl whispered hoarsely.

Galinda gently patted the green girls hand and slowly directed the broom forward. Elphaba unconsciously tightened her grip around the blonde as she felt the broom moving forward.

"Won't people wonder what two students are doing randomly flying on a cleaning instrument?" Elphaba asked.

"No. No one seems to be out here. Strange," Galinda muttered.

Nodding, Elphaba felt the wind thread through her hair and she smiled. She slowly loosened her grip around the blonde, but still kept a firm grip. She actually enjoyed the feeling of flying. She wondered what it would be like to look down and see everything beneath her feet. Smiling, she leaned forward against the blonde and sighed.

"Having fun?" the blonde giggled.

"Mmhmm," Elphaba quietly hummed, closing her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Smiling, Galinda slowly lowered the broom back to the ground. Elphaba let out a sigh of relief as she felt her feet returning to the ground.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Galinda asked playfully.

"I didn't really have a choice," Elphaba smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Which is good, because next week, you're doing this on your own."

Elphaba froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"By myself?"

"That's what I said."

"Glin…"

"You said that you didn't want to be treated differently than anyone else."

"Up to a point."

"You didn't say that."

"I didn't think I had to."

Galinda stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "We can have this conversation all day, Elphie. But in the end, you will have to do this on your own. I doubt Horrible Morrible will let you ride with me."

"You'd better be careful, or else she'll hear you."

"You're doing this. So memorize the spell," the blonde said, pushing Elphaba's braille sorcery book into her hands.

"You're being stubborn today," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Galinda said, snapping her head towards the green girl. Smirking, she linked arms with her. "You must be rubbing off on me."

"If you turn green, I apologize."

The blonde let out a small giggle before handing Elphaba her cane and slowly guiding her back to the dorms. As soon as they walked through the door, Galinda flopped down on her bed.

"Tired, my sweet?' Elphaba asked, feeling her way to her bed.

She got a muffled reply and a snore from the blonde. Chuckling, Elphaba reached over to her nightstand and felt for her book. She felt for the bookmark and opened to where she left off.

* * *

"Galinda!" Nessa called, wheeling up to the blonde as she exited the ladies room.

Galinda turned around and smiled as the wheelchair-bound girl approached her. "Hi, Nessa! What's wrong?"

"Elphaba's nineteenth birthday is in three days."

"That's wrong?"

Nessa face-palmed. "No, Glin."

Galinda cracked a smile. "I know. I'm kidding. But… wait… how was I not aware that it was Elphaba's birthday?"

"Because, knowing you, you probably would have planned a big party for her. And Fabala hates big parties… for obvious reasons."

Galinda sighed, knowing the brunette was right. "Touché, but she still could have told me when her birthday was."

"You know my sister doesn't like to talk."

"She still could have told me when her birthday is!"

"Shh!" the brunette chided, bringing her pointer finger to her lips as she watched her sister walk out of the classroom.

"Hi, Elphie!" the blonde greeted cheerfully, walking up to the green girl and taking her hand.

"Hi, Glin," the green girl smiled, turning towards the blonde. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Galinda gently guided Elphaba outside of the building towards the café. After their snack, the two girls went back to their room. Galinda got out her hairbrush and began to brush her roommate's hair, which became almost automatic for both women, considering that Galinda had asked Elphaba so many times, she now just did it automatically.

"So, anything special happening this week?" Galinda asked nonchalantly, wondering if Elphaba would mention her birthday.

"No. Not that I'm aware of," Elphaba answered.

Nodding, Galinda silently finished brushing Elphaba's hair. "Ninety-seven… ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred."

"Why do you always insist on brushing my hair one hundred times?" Elphaba questioned.

"It helps keep your hair shiny and smooth," Galinda smiled, running her fingers through Elphaba's hair. "And your hair is really pretty."

"You say that all the time," Elphaba said, cracking a small smile.

"And it's true all the time."

Elphaba slowly ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at its soft and silky feeling of her hair flowing through her fingers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Elphie," the blonde smiled, jumping off the green girl's bed and skipping to her vanity.

Elphaba sighed as she climbed under the clovers and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Galinda's fingers brushing her hair away from her forehead and whispering, "Goodnight, Elphie."

* * *

"I can't believe I wasn't aware of this," Fiyero muttered. "I mean, I'm her boyfriend, for Oz sakes! She should have told me when her birthday is."

"I'm her best friend," Galinda argued, sipping her tea as they waited for Nessa and Elphaba to join them. Both sisters were in class, leaving the blonde and the prince to their own devices in the meantime.

"And?"

"And I'm also her roommate."

Fiyero sighed. "Touché."

Galinda smirked. "So, since we both know Elphie wouldn't want a big party, I was thinking we could all go out to dinner to the Quilted Stone."

"That sounds nice. Just you, me, and Nessa. I'm sure she'll love that."

"Great. So I'll make the reservation now, just to make sure they'll have enough room for us and we'll be all set."

"Look at you being the efficient one!"

"You forget who you're dealing with," Galinda said, giving the prince a playful nudge. She heard the door open and turned, seeing Nessa wheeling towards them, with Elphaba close behind her. Fiyero was the first to stand up and regally walk towards them.

"Hi, Nessa. Hi, Fae," he smiled, greeting both sisters before gently pulling Elphaba close to him.

"Hi, Fiyero," Nessa smiled as Galinda pulled out a chair, allowing the brunette to wheel into the vacant spot.

"Hi, Yero," Elphaba smiled, leaning against Fiyero's chest. Gently pulling away, she slowly lifted her hand and her fingers found Fiyero's lips. She slowly stood on her toes and engulfed the prince in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Urg! Will you two _please_ get a room?" Galinda huffed.

"How was class?" Fiyero asked, giving the blonde a smug look, causing her to roll her eyes, before turning his attention back to Elphaba.

"Very interesting," Elphaba smiled as Fiyero helped her to a seat.

Nodding, Fiyero sat back down in his seat next to Elphaba and gently took her hand.

Footsteps caught their attention and they looked up to see Chyla angrily stomping over to them.

Galinda and Nessa looked at the younger girl in shock while Fiyero covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his laughter. The poor teenager's apron was covered in chocolate stains. Flour was mixed into her light brown hair and covering most of her face.

"Don't. Ask," she growled through clenched teeth, seeing Galinda open her mouth.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, looking up in Chyla's direction.

"Well, I was _trying_ to teach Zeel how to make the jelly rolls," Chyla started, wiping her face with her apron, leaving small streaks of chocolate of her cheeks. "Long story short, the boy can't bake."

A young boy about Chyla's age came rushing out of the back room and handed Chyla a towel. Galinda, Nessa and Fiyero assumed he was Zeel. "H-Hi, Chyla. I… I'm sorry about the…"

"Don't mention it. Please," Chyla begged, wiping her face. "Just… Just go back and sit down. Don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't even breathe too hard. I'll be back there in a second."

Saluting, Zeel ran back.

"I'm going to go before he accidently burns the whole café down," Chyla said, running to brew the tea.

As soon as the young girl was out of sight, Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa finally lost it. Elphaba sat quietly, not particularly interested in what was so amusing about Chyla's appearance, if it had anything to do with that, which she suspected it did.

* * *

Three days went by quickly, must to Galinda's pleasure. It was finally the morning of Elphaba's birthday and the blonde had a lot on her to-do list. She woke up early in the morning and smiled. She looked over at her roommate, who was still sound asleep. The blonde quickly got washed and dressed. She walked out of the bathroom, wearing a long, soft pink skirt and a dark pink polo. She brushed out her curls and tied a lavender ribbon in her hair. Turning, she frowned when she saw Elphaba still lying in bed.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, walking up to her roommate and poking her arm.

Elphaba moaned and turned over in her sleep.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, if you don't wake up this instant, I will jump up and down on your bed until you wake up. I don't care if you told me not to!" Galinda threatened.

That woke Elphaba up, all right.

"Oh, Elphie. You're up," Galinda said casually.

"Good morning to you, too," Elphaba muttered, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I knew that would work." Galinda helped Elphaba into a sitting position and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering."

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'm not up to anything."

"Glin…"

"What?"

Elphaba knew the blonde was lying and didn't like it, but she was too tired to argue. Sighing, she slowly pushed herself out of bed and felt her way to the bathroom. Galinda handed Elphaba a dress through the bathroom door, telling the green girl to try it on.

"Glin, this isn't mine!" Elphaba called through the closed door, running her fingers over the dress.

"I never said it was. Just try it on!"

"I'm not wearing this!"

"It's not short!"

"No!"

"Well, you're either going to wear that, or go outside in your underwear, because as your best friend, it's my job to make sure you always look your best, and your simple frocks do not allow for such!"

Deciding that going out in her underwear was not a possibility, Elphaba slipped the dress over her head. Running her fingers over it, she realized it was a short-sleeved dress that came down to just below her knees. It was made out of a light, cotton fabric that felt nice against her skin.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Galinda asked when she saw Elphaba coming out of the bathroom. "And you look lovely."

"Underwear wasn't a practical choice," Elphaba admitted, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she waited for Galinda to brush her hair. "And… thank you."

Galinda giggled as she began to brush Elphaba's long, raven hair. She left it out, allowing it to flow down Elphaba's back like a waterfall.

"Are we going anywhere special today?" Elphaba asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're dressing me up. I have a feeling we're going somewhere."

"No." _At least, not until this evening._

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, a million questions popping into her head, but she didn't ask any of them. Instead, she just shrugged her shoulders. She would find out what her perky roommate was up to sooner or later.

The girls spent the morning and most of the afternoon in the garden area. Elphaba sat quietly on the ground as Galinda braided flowers into her hair. The two girls enjoyed themselves until it was time to go back to the room. Galinda allowed the green girl to take a quick nap before dinner. Bored out of her mind without being able to talk to her best friend, Galinda finally decided to also take a quick nap. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, it was seven-thirty, leaving both girls to get ready for Elphaba's birthday dinner.

"Oh, sweet Oz on a pineapple!" Galinda swore, jumping out of bed. But she misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and fell out, hitting the floor with a loud thud and a high-pitched squeak.

Elphaba's eyes flew open as she sat up. "G-Glin?"

A soft moan from the other side of the room caught Elphaba's attention and she turned her head. "Glin, are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" Galinda said, getting up and striking a pose to prove that she was fine. "I totally meant to do that."

"What's going on?" the green girl asked, getting out of bed.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready."

Elphaba's eyes widened in alarm. "R-Ready for what?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"Why?"  
"Because I want to and I said so," Galinda said, pushing a dress into Elphaba's hands and pushing her into the bathroom. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready. We overslept and we don't have a lot of time. Hurry! Hurry!"

"And what if I'm not?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"If you're not ready in fifteen minutes, I'll come in and _make_ you get ready."

Despite her protesting, Elphaba was pushed into the bathroom and Galinda closed the door behind her. Sighing, Elphaba knew the blonde wasn't leaving any room for arguing, so she changed into the dress. She came out and immediately turned towards where she heard the blonde's voice, somewhere around her vanity.

"Is this a quick enough change for you?" the green girl asked, smirking.

Galinda turned around and beamed at her friend's appearance. She was wearing a royal blue evening down with a lace top and a skirt that slightly poofed out from the waistline. "Yes. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not making me come in there."

The green girl let out a small laugh. "So, are you going to tell me of your dinner plans?"

"Can't two friends just go out to dinner without having anything special planned?" Galinda asked, linking arms with Elphaba.

"When one of those friends is you… no."

Galinda stuck out her tongue and led the green girl to the café, where Nessa and Fiyero were already waiting for them.

"Surprise," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's cheek.

"Wh-What's this?" Elphaba asked.

"Your surprise birthday dinner. Happy birthday, Fae," the prince smiled.

"H-How did you…?"

"Nessa had to tell us. Honestly, I can't believe you didn't tell us when your birthday is, Elphie! Nessa came up to me three days ago and told me. I only had three days to plan this, which wasn't such a big problem, but still. You should have told Fiyero. And if you didn't tell him, you should have at least told _me_!" the blonde ranted.

"Gee, thanks, Glin," Fiyero said dryly.

"I'm sorry. I just knew that if I told you, you would have planned a big party," Elphaba said sheepishly.

"Elphie, do you really think that I would have planned a big party for you if I know you don't like big parties?"

"Knowing you… yes."

"Let's just go inside and eat," Galinda huffed, clutching her purse as she held the door open for Nessa, Fiyero and Elphaba.

The four friends had a lovely dinner. Fiyero kept his arm wrapped around Elphaba the entire time. Galinda gave Elphaba a bottle of lavender scented Gillikin perfume. Nessa gave her sister a new sweater.

"And this is from Father," Nessa said, handing her sister a package.

Fiyero helped Elphaba untie the string and Elphaba opened the box, taking out several braille books.

Night set in, and Galinda and Nessa were growing tired. Fiyero paid and everyone left; Galinda and Nessa going back to the rooms, while Fiyero escorted Elphaba to Suicide Canal.

"Yero, what's going on? Why are we here?" Elphaba asked curiously, hearing the rushing waters of Suicide Canal.

"I wanted to give you your present privately," Fiyero smiled, pressing a small box into Elphaba's hands.

"Oh, Yero. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, opening the box and pulling out a heart-shaped locket.

"Here," Fiyero smiled, stepping behind Elphaba to help her with the locket.

Elphaba's fingers rose as she played with the locket around her neck. Smiling, she turned around to face Fiyero. Her hand rose and found Fiyero's face and stood on her toes and passionately kissed her boyfriend.

"I take it you like it," Fiyero smile.

"I love it. Thank you."

The couple stayed by Suicide Canal. Elphaba was leaning against Fiyero chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing. Fiyero's chin was resting on top of Elphaba's head, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?"

Fiyero smiled and thought about Elphaba's question. "I would have you by my side for the rest of my life."

Elphaba giggled. "You mean that?"

"Of course," Fiyero reassured her, kissing the top of her head. "What would you wish for?"

Elphaba didn't miss a beat. "I want to see."

Fiyero tensed a little. Elphaba turned around to face him, her sightless eyes staring listlessly over his shoulder. She lifted her hand to his face and lightly glided her fingers over his cheek. "I want to see you, Galinda, Nessa, my father, myself… everything."

Tears quickly formed in Elphaba's eyes. Fiyero quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down Elphaba's beautiful emerald cheek and held her close.

"Shh. It's alright, Fae. It's okay. I'm right here."

"I just… I want it so bad. It's silly, really. Stupid, even. I was born blind. I don't know anything different. I don't know what I'm missing out on, yet I do. I should be used to it. I _am_ used to it and I…"

"You don't have to explain anything, Fae. I understand," Fiyero whispered soothingly.

Elphaba clung to Fiyero even tighter, burying her face in his shirt as her tears slowly subsided. "D-Don't let go. P-Please."

"I won't, Fae," Fiyero promised, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

**So, questions? Comments? Concerns? (Because I know you have them after my last AN) Favorite lines? Bonus if you can guess mine.**


End file.
